The Dark Knight and Two Shinning Stars
by Star's Keyblade4114
Summary: A Star vs. the forces of evil AU crossover. While Marco, Ferguson and Alfonzo help Janna with one of her dark summoning rituals, they end up summoning a certain Son of Sparda as well as a couple of demons. One of which bites Marco and infects his arm. This story will use stuff from DMC 4. The pairing for this story will be Star x Marco x Janna.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello people of the Fanfiction! Today I bring you a crossover never before seen on this site. It's a cross between Star vs the forces of evil and Devil May Cry. Okay now here's the thing, Star vs has demons in it right? So how a crossover between these two has not happened yet, is a mystery to me really. Anyway, this story will be AU and use elements from DMC4. To clarify, Marco will have some of Nero's cockiness while still retaining his regular personality, minus the "safe kid" tendencies.**

 **Marco will have Nero's outfit, as well as the Devil Bringer and his sword Red Queen. Not too sure if I want to give him Blue Rose as well, I'll need to think about it. This story will also be rated T for mainly for some minor language, just a heads up if your reading this and your parents enter the room. ;)**

 **This will be the prologue, in which we see how Marco got the Devil Bringer as we all know how Nero got it.**

 **So without further delay, Let's Rock Babies!**

 **Disclaimer: SVTFOE and DMC belong to their respective companies and creators. I have no ownership whatsoever.**

 **Prologue: The Dark Knight's Legend Reborn**

 **(Isolation Point)**

In the dark bleak woods of Isolation Point at around 8:57, four people were preparing to perform a ritual.

"I can't believe I let you talk us into this, again Janna." A boy around the age 12 said in a slightly annoyed tone.

He was a Latino American with tan skin, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a mole on his right cheek. He was wearing a red sweater, dark gray skinny jeans, and olive and white sneakers.

"Oh relax, will you Marco." The girl named Janna said.

She had dark-blue hair, tied into pigtails and brown eyes. She wore a yellow T-shirt, blue shorts, brown boots and an olive green beanie hat. She was drawing a five pointed-star pentagram on the ground with a stick, while two other boys, one who had caucasian skin with freckles on his face, orange hair, olive green eyes and was slightly over-weight and another who had tan skin, curly brown hair and wore large circular black-rimmed glasses, wearing a blue and white striped shirt, brown shorts and olive sandals, were placing rocks with strange runic symbols out further from the circle.

"You don't hear Ferguson and Alfonzo complaining about this, do you?" she said as she finished drawing the pentagram, then looked in a book to double check her work.

"We were complaining! But you just weren't listening to us!" "Yeah!" Ferguson and Alfonzo said.

"Oh, well whatever, we're almost ready to start this thing." Janna said as she placed several ceremonial candles around the pentagram.

"Okay Janna, what exactly are you having us do this time?" Marco asked. "Last time you dragged us into doing this nothing happened."

"Marco's right," "Yeah, what makes you think anything will be different this time?" Ferguson and Alfonzo said agreeing with what Marco said.

Janna looked them in the eyes with a Cheshire grin on her face.

"Because you guys, I just got my hands on something to ensure that tonight's ritual goes off without a hitch." Janna says as she digs into her pocket and takes something out of it. Marco, Ferguson and Alfonzo look and see Janna holding an ornate amulet with a large red gem in the middle of it.

"Since when are you into jewelry Janna?" Alfonzo asked as Janna rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"We're using this to help with the ritual, lame brain." Janna said. "You can't be serious?" Marco said in a deadpan tone. "Dead serious, the guy who sold me this said it used to belong to a demon swordsman who gave it to women who was a priestess or something." Janna explained.

"Okay, so why does it look it's been split in half? What, you couldn't afford the whole thing so the guy broke it in half and only charged you half." Ferguson said jokingly and received blank looks from the other three.

"Oh come on, that was comedy gold guys,"

"Yeah. Anyway, the guys said he found it like this when I asked him." Janna said. "You sure the guys didn't just sell you some fake necklace." Marco asked her. "That's what I thought until I had a jeweler check it and confirm that this thing is a 100% real." "Alright, but how do you know the guy you bought that off of didn't make up that story he told you?" Marco questioned further. "No clue, but he seemed creepy enough, so I went for it." "Seriously Janna!" Marco shouted while Janna just grinned.

"Let's just do this so we can get out of here already." "Yeah, this place is starting to give me the creeps." Ferguson and Alfonzo said.

"Fine, let's just get this over with so we can go home." Marco said letting out a deep breath as he, Alfonzo and Ferguson stood to the side while Janna placed the amulet in the middle of the pentagram. She then stepped out of it and took out a book from her backpack.

"Okay, now for this to work, I'll need you guys to repeat what I say from this book." Janna said.

"Fine." All three of them say as Janna open the book and begins reading.

"Okay, now repeat after me, My honored brethren,"

"My honored brethren,"

"We come together,"

"We come together,"

"To unite as one,"

"To unite as one"

"Against those that are damned,"

"Against those that are damned,"

"We show no mercy,"

"We show no mercy,"

"For we have none."

"For we have none."

The wind soon started blowing as the pentagram began to glow with a blue light.

"Hey, it's working." Janna said as she and the others noticed the blue light coming from the pentagram. "Let's keep going."

"Uh, I don't think we should Janna, maybe we should stop." Marco said.

"Yeah, Marco's right. Something happened this time, so maybe we could stop now and do this some other night?" "Yeah, that sound like a good idea," Ferguson and Alfonzo said with a little panic in their voice.

"Okay. Sure." Janna said. The three boys sighed in relief before Janna said, "That is unless you guys are fine with being cursed for the rest of your lives stopping halfway that is?"

"Wait, what!?" Ferguson said, Looking at Janna. "Yeah, this is a serious thing here. If you guys want to stop now and have the rest of your lives be filled with misfortune, I'm not going to stop you."

"Janna, how do we know you're not just saying this to get us to keep doing this?" Marco said skeptically looking at his Filipino friend before a small spark of blue lightning arced from the pentagram, causing him and his other friends to jump back in surprise while Janna smiled knowingly before looking back at the book.

"You boys ready to continue now?" she asked with all three nodding their heads quickly as she picked up where they left off.

"Now then," Janna said. "Repeat after me, Our enemy shall fall,"

"Our enemy shall fall,"

"As we apprise,"

"As we apprise,"

"To claim our fate,"

"To claim our fate,"

"Now and forever,"

"Now and forever,"

"We'll be together,"

"We'll be together,"

The pentagram soon started to glow brighter, as did the rocks with the runic symbols as they continued the incantation.

"In love and in hate."

"In love and in hate."

As they said the final line of the incantation, the wind suddenly started whipping around them, before settling down. The four preteens looked at the still glowing pentagram and rocks in confusion.

"Is… is that it?" Ferguson asked. "That… wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Alfonzo said.

"What a gyp, I thought for sure that it would work this time." Janna said, disappointed at the result.

"Maybe the jeweler you brought this amulet to was wrong about it." Marco said. "No way, I've known that guy since I was 7 Marco, and he's never been wrong about jewelry before." Janna said. "How do you know a jeweler at… never mind, I don't want to know." Marco said, as he blew out the candles around the pentagram.

"Can we go home now?" Ferguson asked having had enough of tonight's events.

"Yeah, yeah. You and Alfonzo grab the rocks. Marco you get the amulet while I get my candles." Janna said.

"Are you sure we should touch them while their glowing like this?" Alfonzo said nervously. Only for Janna to shrug her shoulders uncertainly, causing Marco to sigh in mild annoyance as he stepped into the pentagram and bent down to pick up the amulet.

"Alfonzo, Ferguson, don't touch anything. Just wait until-"

As Marco was picking up the amulet, a black, clawed hand suddenly comes out of the center of the pentagram and grabs Marco's arm in a tight vice grip. Marco and the others stared in shock at the appendage that now held onto Marco's arm.

"Uh Janna?" Marco asked in slight panic. "What is this?" "Um, I think it's a hand Marco." "I know that, I want to know what this hand is!" "Well I can't tell you what it is, not until the rest of it decides to come out." Janna said.

To Janna's surprise and that of the others, another black clawed hand sprang up from the pentagram. Soon after it did, a humanoid figure begins to emerge from the pentagram. As it starts to stand up, it lifts Marco up by his arm.

Once it's fully out of the pentagram, Marco and the others see that it was a blue, humanoid creature. It had glowing green eye, a white crest that has a fin shape at the top of its head and it's neck was a membrane that curves inwards. It looked like it had on a trench coat, with four coat tails that had white imprints detailed on them. However, the thing that catches Marco's eyes the most, was the claw-like appendage that was attached to it's arm. He could see what looked like the hilt of a sword sticking out of it.

'What… that kind of looks like a-'

" **Are you the one who summoned me?** " the creature asked which instantly snapped Marco out of his thoughts, giving the creature his full attention.

"U-Uh… I-I u-um…" Marco stuttered out, too shocked and panicked to answer.

"Hey blue demon guy, over here." Janna called out, which caused the humanoid creature to turn its head to glance at her.

"Yeah, you see the summoning was kind of my idea. Marco and the two guys hiding behind the trees over there were helping me." Janna said as she pointed at a tree to her right as Ferguson and Alfonzo pocked their heads out from behind it. But when they saw the creature looking at them, they quickly pulled their heads back behind the tree.

"So just to clarify things, you're a real demon right?" Janna asked the creature. " **And if I were?** " it asked glancing back at the dark-blue haired girl. "Then it would mean that the amulet Marco is holding actually worked in calling you here. Which means I have the makings of a real dark sorceress." " **You… seem quite interested in the workings of demons and dark magic for one so young.** " It said as it lowered Marco back onto his feet. "So is that a "yes" then?" " **Hmph, perhaps. Now, you said used an amulet to call me here, correct?** " "Yep, in fact Marco's holding it right now." Janna said.

The demon turned its head to look at the half Latino boy and saw he was indeed holding said amulet in his hand. Before it could even say anything, Marco already had his hand stretched out hold the item out to him.

" **You would so readily hand it to me?** " it asked. "Well, yeah. I can't really explain why, but I get the feeling that this belongs to you. Maybe that's why you were called here, because this is important to you?" Marco said hoping that the demon did think that he was calling it soft. The demon didn't say anything as it looked at Marco. It then took the amulet from the boy's hand and looked it over.

" **This… indeed is something important."** The demon said to himself before he suddenly sensed something. The pentagram then changed from blue to red as black electricity arcs from it.

"W-what happening!? Janna, What's going on!?" Marco asks in a panicked voice. "I don't know! That shouldn't be happening unless-"

"Unless something came along with me when I was summoned." The demon said as he grabbed Marco by his shirt and quickly jumped out of the pentagram and next to Janna. Suddenly several lizard-like creatures leaped out of the pentagram.

They had shields on their right forearms and helmets, both of which looked to be made of alabaster. They also had over-sized claws on their left hands and decorative frills around their heads which opened up as one of them let loose a deafening roar.

"What the heck are these things!?" Marco said in fright.

 **(Vergil's theme, DMC 4 Special Edition)**

" **Just some scum that followed me here, nothing more.** " The blue demon said as he walked towards the group of lizard demons. As he walked closer, the clawed appendage on his left arm began to lower itself. One of the demons then lunged at him with its claws, ready to rend him in half. But when claws were an inch away from connecting, he suddenly vanished, leaving the demon's attack to hit nothing but air.

"What the!" Janna said in surprise. "Uh, where'd he-" Before Marco could finish, he and Janna saw the humanoid demon quickly reappear behind the group of demons, re-sheathing what they could now see was a katana sword back into the appendage on his arm. And as soon as the sword was fully sheathed, the lizard demon was vertically bisected, causing both halves of the demon to fall to the sides.

"Whoa" Janna said awestruck. "Whoa is right, I didn't even see when he did that." Marco said just as shocked.

As the bisected demon evaporated into a puddle, the rest of the demons turned around to face the blue demon. Three of them charge and lunge at him from his sides and front, but when they get close, a ring of glowing, blue spectral swords appear around him, slicing up the three lizards as they rotate. He then swings his right arm out, which causes the swords to fire away, hitting a couple of the other demons while also killing the three that attacked. He then gets into a crouching stance as he places his hand on the hilt of this sword. The lizard demons soon started charging, but he dashed towards them as he drew his sword and swiftly moved through the horde of demons until he was on the other side.

" **Too late,** " he says as he swiftly sheathes his sword which caused all the lizard demons to split in half horizontally or diagonally.

 **(Song end)**

Marco and Janna looked on with widened eyes at what they just saw happen.

"That was… that was just-" Marco tried to say until Janna shouted. "That was awesome man!" she said as she ran over to where he was. "Janna wait!" Marco said as he ran after her.

However as they ran passed the pile of dead demon lizards, one that was surprisingly still alive, leapt out of the pile at Janna who was too stunned to move.

"Janna!" Marco yelled in panic, while Janna stood frozen as she saw the demon draw closer.

'No way, am I… am I really about to-" Janna thought until she felt suddenly shove her out of the way and onto the ground. As she was snapping out of her stupor, she heard what sounded like something biting into meat, followed by the sound of someone shouting in enormous pain. When she looked up, the color drained from her face which turned to absolute horror when she saw the lizard demon sinking its teeth into Marco's right arm.

"Marco!" Janna screamed in terror as she saw her friends desperately try free his arm as the demon bit harder into him as he screamed in unbelievable pain.

"GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!" Marco shouted as he was frantically hitting the demon's head with his other fist as it sank it's teeth further into his arm, forcing another painful wail out of him as tears ran down his face. ' I… can't die here. I refuse to let this thing kill, not here, not like this!' he defiantly thought. 'I'd rather lose my arm than let this thing go after my friends!'

Just as Marco clenched his eyes closed preparing to try and tear his arm away from the demon's vice, he heard the sound of something being pierced directly next to him. Hesitating for a moment, he cracks his eyes open and sees his reflection in a sword that was lodged into the demon's neck, killing it.

Marco looks up to find the blue humanoid demon looking down at him as he removes his sword from the now dead lizard demon. He then bends down and forcibly pries the demon's jaws off Marco's arm quickly which caused the half Latino boy to his in pain.

" **To risk losing an arm to a demon for a friend, it would seem humans have changed since I was here last. If only a little.** " He said as he tossed the dead demon's corps away.

"Marco!" "Marco, dude!" "You okay!?"

Marco turns his head to see Janna, Ferguson and Alfonzo running over to him with panicked looks.

"Dude! Are you okay?" Ferguson asked. "DOES HE LOOK FREAKING OKAY YOU IDOIT!? A DEMON ALMOST TORE HIS ARM OFF!" Janna yelled as tears ran down her face.

"Janna… calm down." Marco said through the pain he was in. "Ferguson's just worried, you don't… need to… yell." "HE ISN'T THE ONE WHO HAD A DEMON BITTING DOWN ON HIS SHOULDER! SO HE SHOULDN'T ASK STUPID QUESTIONS LIKE THAT!" she yelled. "Why'd you do that Marco!? Why'd you push me out of the way!? You could've just let that thing-"

"Attack you… and let it… tear your arm off? Yeah, not… a chance in hell." He said with a smirk on his pained face.

"Guys, let's just focus on getting Marco to a hospital. His arm's in really bad condition." Alfonzo said.

"F-fine. Ferguson, help me lift Marco up." Janna said as she and the over-weighted boy attempt to lift up their friend.

" **Your attempts are admirable, but… it's already too late to stop it.** " The humanoid demon said which got the three teen's attention.

"Too late? What are you-"

"AAAARRRRGGHHH!" Janna's question was cut off when she, Ferguson and Alfonzo heard Marco shout in anguish as he held his injured arm.

"Marco!" "What's wrong?" Alfonzo and Ferguson asked in panic as they saw their friend tightly holding his arm, his breathing quick and erratic.

"My… my arm feels… it feels… it feels strange." He said in a strained voice. "It feels like… it's tearing itself apart. Argh!" "Marco! Just hold on!" Janna said desperately before looking back at the blue demon. "Tell me, what's happening to him!?" she yelled as the humanoid demon looked on as Marco writhed in pain.

' **Is it possible… that this boy could be?** ' he thought until he felt something shaking his arm. He looked and saw Janna shaking his arm to get his attention.

"Don't ignore me! If you know what's happening to my friend, then tell me right the hell now!" she yelled as new tears threatened to fall from her eyes. The demon grabs Janna by her hands with his left arm and raises her to his eye level while she kicks and fails about.

"Put me down! Put me down and tell what the hell is happening to my friend!" She yelled. "I swear, if you don't-"

" **Be silent child,** " he said in a cold emotionless tone that made Janna stop what she was going to say, but she still held her defiant tear stained face. " **Now, what I can say is that the boy will not die.** "

"H-he won't?" Janna said in a soft, hesitant voice as Marco continued to writhe in pain behind her, with Alfonzo and Ferguson doing all they could do to try and help. "Then… then why is his arm hurting him? What's happening to him?"

" **Tell me girl,"** he started to say as he set Janna back on the ground. " **Do you know of the legend of Sparda?** " "Sparda?" Janna asked confused. " **It would seem you do not, disappointing.** " He said shaking his head slightly. "Look you, I don't want a history lesson. I want to know what's happening to Marco!" Janna said starting to get irritated with the demon's constant answer dodging. " **Why don't you turn around? I believe you'll get your answer.** " "What the hell are you-"

"Uh, Janna?" Janna turns around and sees Alfonzo with a freighted and nervous look on his face.

"What is it? What wrong with-" Janna stopped mid-sentence when she looked passed Alfonzo and saw Ferguson kneeling in front of Marco, who had stopped moving. "A-Alfonzo, why isn't Marco moving? What happen-" "Janna calm down, Marco's okay. He just passed out is all." The glasses wearing boy assured her as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "S-so… he's okay then? Thank goodness." She said in relief.

"Yeah, Marco's okay. But… his arm," Alfonzo said which made Janna look at him. "What… what about his arm?" "Marco's arm… changed." "What do you mean "changed"?" Janna asked.

" **Boy, move aside so she can see for herself what you mean.** " The demon said.

Alfonzo hurriedly stepped to the side so Janna could see. Once he did, Janna looked over and once again the color drained from her face at what she was seeing. She slowly walked over to the two boys, which caused her over-weighted friend to notice.

"Janna, I don't'-"

"Shut up, just… shut up." She said quietly as she dropped to her knees and looked down at what had happened to Marco's right arm.

It now had a skin-exposed appearance with the elbow end being more curved, the forearm having a segmented, clawed streak style to each side and many deep indigo-grey oval-shaped streaks marked on another side with many thin cartilage crossing in between them. It had a blue glowing streak, that went between the forearm's own streaks and underneath the entire palm and claws that it now had. The arm also has a reptilian look mixed with it.

With a shaky hand, Janna slowly stretched her hand out to touch the altered appendage. As her hand hovered over Marco's now clawed one, she gently placed her hand it. The moment she did, she felt tears roll down her cheeks once again as held his now deformed hand with both of hers while she softly cried as Alfonzo and Ferguson looked on.

All the while, the humanoid demon looked on at the scene in front of him with an un-readable expression. As he was about to walk away, he heard footsteps coming from behind before stopping not too far from him. Without turning around, he could guess who was standing there.

" **What is it you now want, girl?** " he asked as he glanced over his shoulder and saw Janna looking at him with tear stains on her face and red puffy eyes.

"What's… your name?" she asked. The demon didn't say anything as he looked at her. " **Interesting, I hadn't guessed that's what you'd ask. I would have wagered you'd ask where I was going.** " "I could care less about where you got right now," Janna said as she whipped her face. "But, if you hadn't killed that lizard thing, Marco would have lost his arm completely. So I want to know your name… so I can thank you." She said looking away from him.

The demon took a moment, before sighing.

" **Vergil,** " "Huh?" Janna said looking back up at him. " **My name… is Vergil.** " "Vergil, well thank you… Vergil." Janna said. " **Your thanks was not needed. Now, what else did you want? You clearly wanted to know something else, asides from my name.** " The demon known as Vergil said.

"Yeah, there is." Janna said. "You asked, if I knew the legend of Sparda, right? This Sparda guy, is… he also a demon?"

"… **he is.** " Vergil said. " **He is also… my father.** " "Your… father?" Janna said surprised. "But, what does your father's legend have to do with what happened to Marco?" she asked.

" **If you truly wish to know, look for the knowledge on your own. If you want to able to help you friend.** " Vergil said. " **I… will return to this place in two years.** " "Wha? Why?" Janna asked not expecting to hear that. " **Mostly, out of curiosity, I wish to see where the boy will go from here.** " He said. " **Now that he has that arm, it will no doubt attract attention from… less than savory people.** "

"You mean… more demons? Like the ones that followed you here?" Janna asked.

" **Not just other demons. There are also those who know of my father's legend, who wish to obtain that power. If they learn that his son has returned to the human realm and see the arm that boy now has,** "Vergil said as he soon saw the face of realization on Janna's face. But before she could say anything, the two other boys were calling to her.

"You guys just hold on," She said turning to them. "I still need to ask a few-" but when she turn back to continue speaking with Vergil, he was already gone. "What the!? Where'd you-" As she was about to ask, she heard his voice from the forest.

" **Safeguard the boy until I return here, can you do that girl? Do you truly wish to help him?** " he asked her. "Yes, yes I do. Even if I'm the only one, I'll stand by him, no matter what." " **Hmph,** "

When Janna didn't hear anything after that, she assumed that Vergil had left. As she made her way over to Ferguson and Alfonzo to help carry Marco home, she glanced back at the forest as the wind blew.

* * *

As he walked through the forest, Vergil looked up at the dark sky and saw three stars shining brightly.

" **Even if you're the only one you say huh,** " he said to himself before he was enveloped in a bright flash that soon faded.

His new appearance gave him fair, yet pale skin, white, swept back hair and blue-colored eyes. He now wore a long, silver buttoned blue coat with three separated coattails. A white, serpentine pattern ran around the collar, with a snakes head hanging over the coat's left shoulder, and its tail slinking down the right, all the way to the bottom of the coat. A gold lining ran across the edges of the coat, and a silky, golden flower blossom pattern decorates the inner lining. Each cuff of the coat had five, gold buttoned straps with gold lining with similar straps on the shoulders but with silver buttons. Underneath the coat, he wore a navy blue ascot wrapped around his neck, which hangs over a black, sleeveless vest. He wore tan, finger-less gloves, a brown, snakeskin belt with a silver buckle, dark green pants with a scale pattern running across its surface, and tall, brown boots with two golden buckled straps at the top.

In his left hand was a katana that was kept in a black sheathe with several metallic ornaments on its far end. It also has a yellow cord used to tie the katana to the waist.

"Well girl, you may not be the only one destined to stand by the boy's side." Vergil said as he continued walking.

"It matters little though. Any who seek me or the boy out will know a devil's power, a power greater than they ever imagined. The power of a son of Sparda.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked the Prologue. For anyone who hasn't played DMC 4, the demons I used were the** **Assaults. Now you might have noticed that Janna was a bit out of Character as was Vergil... I think. Since this story is an AU type, some of the characters will act a bit differently, I don't think this will apply to Star since she dated Tom who is half-demon himself, but she won't treat Marco the same way she treated him in season one.**

 **Now I said Marco will be getting Nero's outfit as well as his sword the Red Queen. While that still holds true, I'm thinking of having him get it maybe after the first chapter. let me know what you guys think. Now you guys are probably going to ask if Dante will show up in the story. I don't know yet. So put he pitch forks down. Right now Vergil will be Marco's teacher more or less, but he'll mainly just be observing Marco and the others from afar unless something major comes up. Janna will also be more actively involved with Star and Marco than in the show.**

 **Okay, I think that's everything I need to clarify. I'll see you all later, Peace out! ;)**


	2. Chapter 1:Butterfly & Dark knight

**Hello everyone! Are you prepared for chapter 1 of The Dark Knight and Two Shining Stars? The prologue welcomed Vergil back to the human realm and showed us Marco obtaining the Devil Bringer. Now chapter 1 will place us two years after those events, as well as introduce our now Demon hybrid Marco to Star.**

 **Now, Let's rock!**

 **Disclaimer: go see the prologue please.**

 **Chapter 1: The Demon meets a little Butterfly**

 **(2 years after the events at Isolation Point)**

Two years have passed since the incident which left Marco with his now altered right arm. During that time, Janna has kept a close watch on Marco as she had promised Vergil until he came back to Echo Creek. She had also been doing some research into Vergil's father, The Dark Knight, Sparda. What she found out really surprised her.

According to what Janna found, Two millenniums ago, there was a war Between the human world and the Underworld. The Underworld was ruled by a demon prince named Mundus, who planned to conquer the human world after overthrowing and killing the previous king. It was at that time, Sparda rose up and rebelled against Mundus and fought his entire army alone before facing the dark prince himself. After Sparda defeated Mundus, he sealed him away on an island called Mallet Island. He then sealed the gateway between the two realms through a complexed ritual, that involved using his own blood, along with the blood of a human priestess, in conjunction with his sword and a mystical amulet. Sparda then poured his demonic power into his sword to close the Temen-ni-gru, the door between the human and demon realms. This however took a large portion of his power away from him. Later after that, he sealed another gate to the demon world that was in Fortuna, an isolated island using Yamato, another sword he wielded. Janna couldn't find anything on what Sparda after that. But she did learn that after he sealed away Mundus, he ruled over the human world in secret before disappearing under unknown means. Sparda later reappeared during the twentieth century, where Janna discovered that he fell in love with a woman named Eva. Eva later gave birth to twin son, who would go on to be known as the Sons of Sparda. The youngest one was named Dante, while the older twin was named… Vergil.

Now this really shocked Janna, now knowing that the person who saved Marco was half-human himself. After the birth of his sons, Sparda disappeared again and was eventually killed under unknown circumstances.

Right now, Janna was at Echo Creek High school, trying to stay awake at her desk after yet another one of her demon info searching nights.

After she learned everything she could find about the history of Sparda, Janna then started looking for information on the island Fortuna, where the other gate to the underworld was located. She found out that the island was now home to a group known as the Order of the Sword, a religion that believes that long ago, Sparda served as the feudal lord to the island.

"Hopefully that's… all their… doing." She said tiredly as she felt her eyelids begin to close. "Maybe I can… find out… more…" She never got to finish what she was going to say as she laid her head on her desk and fell asleep. However, after feeling something pocking her shoulder, her eyes slowly reopened. She looked to her left and found the reason for her sleep being cut short.

Sitting next to her was her friend and the person who she owned her life to right now, Marco Diaz. He and she were both now 14 in their first year of high school. After the incident in the woods, Janna has stuck close to Marco, as if it were second nature to her. Marco didn't mind it though, but he did get annoyed whenever Janna messed with him. Like the times she somehow gets a hold of his wallet and other personal things.

During the time after the incident, Marco had un-intentionally got a reputation of being a bad boy, this was due to two things. One, his now bandaged right arm. Since Marco and his parents didn't know how he was going to hide his now demonized arm from the public, Janna did a little research and found a spell that would cover and hide the arm. She cast it on some medical gauze and wrapped them around his arm, which made it look his regular arm. Janna explained that if Marco wants to undo the spell, he just has to tear a part of the gauze off. And to re-cover it, he just has to place his left hand on his arm and gauze will cover it again.

Now the second reason for Marco's new rep, is the new outfit he was now wearing, thanks again to Janna. Marco was wearing a long navy blue and red coat with red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath as well as a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants. He wore brown boots and wore a silver bracelet on his left arm. It was a present from Janna for his 13th birthday. Originally, he wanted to wear this red hoodie he saw at the mall, but Janna thought he need something to match his new reputation. Which he stressed he didn't want.

"Ugh, what is it Marco?" Janna asked tiredly. "Trying to catch some shut eye here."

"Yeah, kind of hard not notice when I look over and see you place your head face first on the desk." The Latino boy said. "Plus, I heard you start to snore a little." "Aww, I didn't know I had my own personal guardian angel looking out for me?" Janna said teasingly with small grin formed on her face as Marco rolled his eyes. "Isn't that what you've been doing for me?" Marco said. "What with all that "special research" I see you do sometimes?"

Janna raised an eyebrow in amused curiosity at his statement.

"Well this is interesting, I didn't think you knew about that. Are you spying on me?" "No, I saw you in the school's library that one time using the computer to look up any demon sightings that were close to here." Marco said. "I also saw you had a bunch of books related to demonic legends and lore's on the table behind you and they were all opened to sections related to-"

"The Dark Knight, Sparda." Janna finished for him. "So what if they were? I'm just trying to make sure I know everything I can about him to better help you Marco." Janna said as she looked away from her or more specifically, his right arm. "I owe it to you… after what happened."

Marco heard the sadness in his friend's voice and looked at her with concern. Marco had noticed that Janna has been hanging out with him, Ferguson and Alfonzo a lot more than she did before. She's even asked if she could come and sit in on a couple of his karate classes, where she slapped Jeremy Birnbaum across the face for cracking a joke about his bandaged arm, which he enjoyed seeing the little brat get knocked down a beg or two. However, Marco could tell Janna was doing all this because she felt responsible for what happened to him. Marco placed his bandaged arm on Janna's shoulder, which got her to look back at him.

"Janna I've told you before, I would rather me get hurt than one of my friends. You don't have to feel responsible for it, okay?" he said.

Janna then slowly placed her right hand on Marco's bandaged one.

"You are such a dork Marco… and a great friend too." She said, smiling at him as he did the same.

Marco then noticed that Janna had a silver bracelet similar to the one he wore on her wrist. The only difference was that Janna's had three stones on it. A blood-red one, a sky-blue one and a forest-green one.

"Hey Janna, when did you get that bracelet on your wrist?" Marco asked her.

"Oh, this here?" she said as Marco took his hand off her shoulder. "You know that jeweler guy I told you I know? I asked him if he could make something that could detect demonic or powerful forces." Janna explained. "He's also the guy I asked to make your bracelet."

"Janna, just what kind of… people do you know that can make you things related to the supernatural?" Marco asked, his eyes widened in complete surprise at what he heard.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to." Janna said with a knowing smile on her face. "Anyway, I'm still going to do my "special research". Besides, I still have questions for when you-know-who shows up back here." Janna said winking at her friend.

"What questions could you possibly have for him that you haven't probably found answers to already?" Marco asked confused. "Don't know, but I'll find out when we see him." Janna said as she leaned back in her chair.

"That's "if" we see him again. It's been two years now, and we haven't seen or heard from him." Marco said as he went back to writing down what was on the blackboard. "How do you know he'll come back to Echo Creek?"

Janna just smirked and pointed at Marco's right arm.

"He seemed really interested in you Marco, and he did say he wanted to see how you were doing with your new arm." She said as she laid back in her chair. "Plus, he mentioned that other people know about his father and how they want his power for themselves. Maybe he'll teach you how to use that arm to fight."

"You did mention that he was curious about my arm." Marco said as he stopped writing to look at Janna. "You think maybe my arm changing has something to do-"

"MARCO DIAZ TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! I REAPET, MARCO DIAZ TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE."

Marco was cut-off by the sound of his name being called over the PA system. Which got the got everyone in the classroom who had been asleep and doing nothing to look at him.

"Well, I wonder what you did to get called to the principal's office, mister "bad boy?"" Janna said jokingly while said "bad boy" groaned as he got up from his seat.

"You enjoy this way too much you know that right? And second, I don't even know why I'm getting called in the first place." Marco said as he made his way to his teacher, Miss Skullnick's desk.

"Uh, am I going to need a hall pass?" He asks her while she's painting her toenails.

"Would you just go already!" she shouts. "I'm going! I'm going." He says as he quickly leaves the classroom while Janna snickers.

Meanwhile outside of the school, a lone figure was standing in a tree watching as Marco left the classroom, as he adjusted the collar of his blue coat while holding a katana in his left hand.

"Well, it appears those two are doing well enough." The figure said as his eyes drifted back to Janna, who he saw was looking at the bracelet on her wrist that was giving off a faint glow from the blue stone that was on it. She then got up and left the classroom to follow after Marco.

"Now, I wonder how they'll handle this little… butterfly that has arrived here." He said as he jumped from the tree and left and walked away.

* * *

As Marco makes his way down the hallway, he see Principal Skeeves waiting for him. He also saw that he was holding a chest in his hands.

"Ah Marco," the principal says when he sees the young Latino boy walk up to him.

"Hello sir, you wanted to see me?" Marco asked him. "Yes, I'd like to introduce you to our new foreign exchange student, Star Butterfly."

Marco follows the principal's gaze and sees a girl around his age with long blonde hair, blue eyes and hearts on her cheeks. She was wearing a sea green short dress with a light pink octopus on the front, a white collar, and white lace on the sleeves and the bottom of the skirt, magenta and orange striped leggings, purple boots with a rhino design, and a small star bag. She was wearing a devil horn headband and was currently looking at a water fountain as her eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Uh, what?" Marco said in confusion.

"I need a responsible, never take chances type to keep an eye on here. And despite what I hear the other students say, I thought who better than you my boy." Skeeves said placing a hand on the confused boy's shoulder.

As Marco was about to say something, he suddenly got a feeling in his right arm, as if it was sensing something. Then just as quickly as it came, the feeling disappeared.

'Huh? What was that just now?' he thought as he flexed his arm a little in slight confusion.

"Marco? Did you hear me?"

"Huh?" Marco snaps out of his thought, when he heard his principal's voice. "Oh, sorry sir, I just spaced out is all."

"Oh, well that's fine." Skeeves said waving it off. "Now I'll leave Ms. Butterfly in your care, while I head off to the ice cream shop. I've got all 52 flavors with my name on them, have fun now." He says as he heads off. Leaving Marco to sigh in exasperation.

"And how is it that guy is our principal again?" a voice from behind said surprising Marco. He turns around to find Janna standing behind him with her famous grin on her lips.

"And how long have you been standing there behind me!?" "A few seconds, relax. So what'd you get called for?" Janna asks.

Marco points his thumb at Star, who was now gnawing on the drinking fountain.

"Okay, let me guess, foreign exchange student and you have to show her around, right?" "Pretty much." Marco said. "So, why are you here?" "My bracelet started reacting to something after you left, so I walked out and followed." "You can't just walk out of class like that Janna," "The class was basically asleep when I left and Skullnick didn't even try to stop me." Janna said shrugging her shoulders while Marco just sighed and walked over to show Star around the school, already knowing Janna was following right behind him.

Later, Marco is showing Star her way around the school, while Janna follows them from behind.

"Thanks for showing me around… um… Marco, right?" Star asks as she skips besides him.

"Yeah, no problem." Marco says.

"So can I ask like two questions please?" "I guess," he said. "Great! So first question, who's your friend? The one following us right now." Star asks pointing behind them at Janna.

"Name's Janna, anywhere you see Marco, you'll probably see me there too." Janna said before Marco could say anything.

"What she said Star," "Oh, well it's nice to meet you Janna, I hope we can be friends!" Star said happily looking back at the dark-blue haired girl.

"Yeah, you seem cool enough." Janna said glancing at her bracelet as she walked.

"Okay, question two Marco. How come everyone seems to be looking at us?" Star asked.

As Marco was going to answer, Janna jumped in again.

"That's because their surprised that someone is brave enough to talk to Echo Creek High's local bad boy and not be scared." Janna said grinning.

"Local bad boy?" Star said confused before looking to Marco. "Marco, is Janna talking about-"

"Yes Star, Janna was talking about me." Marco said as groaned in annoyance. "For the record Star, don't believe everything you hear about me around here. Some of the stories are flat out ridiculous. Honestly, I don't know where people are hearing them from."

"It's a mystery alright." Janna said trying not to smirk."

"Okay, so I kind of have one more question." Star said.

"I thought you said you only had those two questions?" Marco said. "Well I was kind thinking on whether or not I should ask this one, but I really, really want to ask it." She said hopping up and down.

"Think you better let her ask it Marco, before she explodes here." Janna said jokingly as the Latino boy rolls his eyes before looking to Star.

"Alright Star, what's the question?"

Star hesitates for a bit before she finally ask her question.

"Okay, so Marco, what… happened to your arm?"

The moment the question left Star's mouth, Janna and Marco stopped walking. While Marco scratched the back of his head unsure of how best to answer, he looks over at Janna and sees that she had her head down and that she'd gone quiet.

"Uh, I get the feeling that maybe… I shouldn't have asked." Star said when she noticed the way the two were acting now.

"No, it's okay Star." Marco said. "It's just… well… what made you want ask about it?" "Well, I… don't really know." Star said as she glanced at the bandaged arm. "I guess maybe… I was just curious about it is all." "You and about everyone here at school is curious about it." Marco said as he looked at his right arm. "It's okay if you don't feel comfortable talking about it, I was just-"

"Well if your that curious about it, I'll tell you." Janna said, which surprised the two. Especially Marco, since he knew how his Filipino friend felt whenever the subject of his arm came up.

"You mean it Janna!?" Star asked suddenly getting excited. "Yeah sure. But you need show me something really… special first. Then I'll spill the beans on Marco's arm." Janna said grinning as she saw the ever present exasperated look on Marco's face.

"How did I know you were going pull something like that." Marco groaned as Janna kept grinning.

"So how about Star?" Janna said as slung her arm around the blonde girl. "Think you can do something really special?" "Yeah of course!" Star said excitedly before looking around. She then gets an idea when spots a butterfly fluttering by Marco.

"Oh! That'll do!" she said as she pulled out a purple wand that had a star in the center. She then fires a light from the wand at the butterfly, transforming it into a giant winged monster. Marco fell back in surprise as the creature grabbed the janitor and flew away with said person shouting in terror.

"How's that for special?" Star said. "That is defiantly special." Janna said as glanced at her bracelet and saw the blue stone on it glow.

"Yeah, and it defiantly scared the crap out of me!" Marco said as he picked himself up. "What the heck was that!?"

"Um, not really sure what spell that was. I just zapped that butterfly and… that just happened." Star said.

"Well, guess we found out what my bracelet was reacting to." Janna said. "But, I didn't think it would be the new girl here." "Yeah? Well I didn't I would be nearly attacked by a butterfly monster." Marco said slightly irritated before calming down and looking to Star.

"Uh Star, could you maybe tell us who you are?" he asks. "Because last time I checked, people can't turn butterflies into… whatever that was."

"Well Marco, I'm a magical princess from another dimension!" Star says as she uses her wand to create a rainbow above her, which then quickly catches on fire.

"Uh, your rainbow's on fire Star," Janna says as the fire quickly begins to spread to the school roof. "Oh, whoops, haha." Star says laughing sheepishly while Marco groaned.

'Something tells me my arm is going to be the least of my worries here.' He thought.

* * *

Afterwards, Marco, Janna and Star where walking to his house, due to everyone being released early because the school caught on fire. As the trio were walking, Janna was telling Star about her bracelet.

"Wow! So your bracelet can really let you know when strong magic is close!?" "Yep, you must have pretty strong magic for it to go off the way it did Star. Not bad," Janna said. "Well I do come from a family that are like magic experts." Star said confidently.

"They must be if you can turn a butterfly into a monster. That's not going to be a thing I hope?" Marco said with a bit of worry.

"Oh don't worry Marco, that won't happen again… maybe… I think." Star said pondering it while sighed and Janna snickered. "So, where are going anyway?" she asked changing the subject.

"Oh, we're headed to my place." Marco said. "Before we left school, the principal said you'd be living with me and my parents while you're here." "Well aren't you the lucky dog Marco, getting a magical princess as your house guest." Janna said teasingly.

After a bit more walking and Marco telling Janna to quit it with her teasing, the three finally made it to Marco's house. They walked up to the door and as Marco opened it, they found his parents on the couch reading until they saw the three teens enter.

"Oh Marco, looks like you and Janna met our new house guest already." His mother said happily as she and his father got off the couch to greet Star.

"Marco these are your parents!? Their so nice and friendly." Star said.

"Oh thank you, I'm Marco's father, it's nice to meet you Star." Rafael said kindly. "Won't it be nice to have Star's upbeat and lively energy around the house?" Angie said.

"Yeah, I guess." Marco said. "She is just as lively as a litter of puppies." Janna said.

"I love puppies!" Star said excitedly. She then used her wand and summoned up a litter of puppies. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz started fawning over the little pups until they started shooting lasers from their eyes.

"When you said you loved puppies Star, I didn't think you meant laser puppies." Janna said as she moved her head to the side to dodge a stray laser blast. "Still pretty cute though."

"Even if they are wrecking the house a little." Marco said as he dodges a laser beam.

"Well, they are still pretty cute though," Rafael said as he pick up one of the puppies and held it. It shot a laser at his eye and while it did hurt a little, he and Angie just laughed it off.

"Marco, why don't you and Janna show Star her room?" his mother said.

"Okay, Come you two." Marco said as he walked over and grabbed Star's luggage case.

"Wait Marco," Star says. "Maybe it would be better if you used both your arms or I could just cast a spell to make my stuff float on its own so you don't-"

"While I appreciate your concern Star, I'd be a really bad host if I let you carry or in this case magically carry your own things up to your room." Marco said.

Before Star could say anything else, Marco was already pulling her case up the stairs with his bandaged right arm with no problem whatsoever to her shock and surprise.

"Surprised huh?" Janna said putting her hand on the blonde's shoulder snapping her out of her stupor.

"Uh yeah, I didn't think he be able to use his arm as much." Star said. "That's just one of things that make Marco one of kind." Janna said. "Come on, let's go get you set up." "Okay then," Star said as she and Janna quickly followed after Marco up the stairs while outside, a frog creature was spying on them from a tree before opening a portal with a pair of scissors and jumping through it.

However, not too far from where the creature was spying a second ago, the lone figure from before was watching from the roof of another house.

"Hmm, seems like the little butterfly brings something of a mild annoyance with her." He said. "Not enough to test the boy's abilities though, disappointing."

As he was about to jump off the roof top and leave, he suddenly sensed something as the wind started to pick up a little. A small smile soon found itself on his lips.

"Now this seems like it will be a worthy enough test." He says as he jumps off the roof.

Back at the Diaz residence, Marco had just walked into the room with as the laser puppies following behind and placed Star's luggage on the ground as she was looking over the room with Janna.

"Okay, so this will be your room Star," Marco said as he took a seat on her case.

"Thanks Marco. So is your arm okay? You didn't strain yourself right?" Star asked a little concerned. "No worries Star, my arm's fine and I didn't strain or pull anything. See?" he said as he flexed and moved his arm to show it was fine. "Wow, Janna was right, you really are one of kind Marco!" Star said happily. "Wait, one of- Janna what have you been telling Star?" Marco asked looking over to the beanie wearing girl.

"Oh relax, it was compliment." "Uh-huh, yeah. So Star, do you like the room?" Marco asked.

"Hmm, it's okay. But I think it needs a little… something." Star said as she raised her wand into the air and shouted " **Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand!** " and a bright flash enveloped the room. After the light faded the three teens now stood in a four floor castle loft.

"Now that's better!" Star said as she started jumping on her bed.

"Cool. Hey Star, think you could do the same thing to Marco's room too?" Janna asked. "Yeah sure I-"

"No, no, no. No offence Star, but I'd like to keep my room the way it is." Marco said the minute he heard Janna ask.

"Boo, your such a kill joy Marco." Janna said in false annoyance. "Well I'm sorry, but I'd like to keep my room in a normal state. But I do like what you did with your room Star, it suit your creative nature." Marco said looking around the transformed room, unaware that Star's hearts were a bit more redder. But Janna sure did notice and began to snicker to herself.

"Okay, how about we head over to the Stop & Slurp and get some slushies to celebrate Star coming to earth?" Janna suggested. "I have no idea what a slushy is, but it sounds something I'll like, so yeah!" Star cheered as she jumped off the bed next to Janna.

"I guess we could do that." Marco said in agreement. "Good, cause your buying Marco." Janna said. "What!? Why do I have to?" "Cause I'm short on cash and you're the host." "Star's host yes. Last time I checked, I was not playing host to you Janna." Marco said before sighing and shaking his head. "Fine, I'll buy the slushies this time. But only because it's Star's first day here."

"Yay! Thanks so much Marco!" Star said as she ran over and hugged him which surprised Marco. "Y-yeah, sure Star." He said still a bit caught off-guard from the hug.

"Alright you two, let's get going or I'm leaving without you." Janna said already walking out the door.

"Hold on Janna! We're coming!" Star said as she quickly ran after her friend.

"And just how do expect to buy the slushies if I'm the one who-" Marco stopped what he was saying when he suddenly felt something. It was different from the feeling he got when he was at school. He then looks down at his arm and sees it was giving off a faint blue glow and he began to hear what sounded like a heart beat in his ears, followed by a whisper of a voice saying something. "What… is going on?" he whispered to himself as he continues to look at his arm.

"Hey Marco!" Janna said re-entering the room. "What's taking you? I'm pretty sure I didn't take your wallet to-" She stops mid-sentence when she sees Marco's arm faintly glowing. She then looks down at her bracelet and sees the red stone on it was glowing too. Janna quickly walks over to her friend to see what's causing this. "Hey, hey Marco, what's wrong?" she asks as she grabs Marco's bandaged arm, which seems to snap him out of his little trance as his arm stops glowing.

"Huh, What?" he says as he notices Janna was in front of him holding his right arm with a concern look on his face. "Janna? What's wrong?" "I should be asking you that. I come back to get you and find you standing here while your arm was glowing. What happened?" Janna asked. "I'm not… really sure." Marco said. "As I was about follow Star, I suddenly got this… strange feeling. Then I look and see my arm was faintly glowing, then I started hearing a heart beat in my ears and then a voice whispering in my ear." He said.

"So, your fine now?" Janna asked him. "Yeah, I'm okay now." Marco said.

Too his surprise, Janna rested her head on Marco chest while still holding his arm.

"Uh, Janna?" Marco said as he felt his face beginning to get warm. "What are you-"

"I'm just… glad you're alright is all." She said loud enough for Marco to hear.

Marco smiled and softly pats Janna on her head. She smiles at how Marco was patting her head.

"Okay, now let's get downstairs." Marco says. "I bet Star must be wondering what's taking us so long." "O-oh right! Yeah, let's get going!" Janna said as she followed Marco. As she did, she glances at the red stone of her bracelet curiously.

'I wonder, the stone responded when Marco's arm was glowing. But Marco's arm doesn't have that kind of demonic power to make that happen.' She thought. 'Could it be?'

* * *

 **(Stop & Slurp)**

The three teens were now sitting outside of the convenience store, enjoying the slushies that Marco bought. Especially Star, who seemed to really be enjoying her slushy a lot.

"Wow! This is so amazing!" Star said as she continued to drink her slushy with excited vigor.

"So I'm guessing you don't have slushies in your dimension then?" Janna said asked. "Nope. Closes thing we've got to theses are cornshakes. But they don't taste as amazing as this!" Star said as she happily slurped her slushy while Janna and Marco laughed a little.

"Speaking of your dimension Star, what's it called anyway?" Marco asked. "Oh, it's called Mewni, and I'm it's princess to the butterfly kingdom there." "Okay, so then why'd your parents send you here to earth?" Marco asked. "Hahaha, well you see, today was my 14th birthday and my mom the Queen gave me our family's royal magic wand." Star said pulling out said wand from her star purse.

"That's what your family's wand looks like?" Janna asked.

"Well it looks like this now because the wand changes depending on the owner." Star said. "Anyway, my parents thought it would be a good idea for me to train to use the wand in a safe place, so they sent me here." "That kind of makes sense, but why can't you train back home? I mean it's not like you'd burn the kingdom or something." Marco said.

"Ha, uh actually," Star began to say before a portal suddenly appeared which surprised the three. Soon a short, grayish-green bird-like monster wearing a mossy green cloak and an unidentified creature's skull on his head like a crown came out of the portal with an army of other monsters following behind him.

"Star Butterfly, I've found you at last!" the short bird-creature said smirking.

"Ludo, how did you know I was here on earth?" Star asked as she glared at the short monster known as Ludo. "Hmph, would you like to know." "Yes, that's kinda why I asked." Star said while Janna snickered and Marco shook his head.

"Well you see Buff Frog- Hey! I don't have tell you anything! Get her!" Ludo ordered as his army charged at Star.

As one of the monsters ran towards Star, Marco jumped in front of her and quickly punched the monster in the gut before doing an jumping uppercut, followed by an axe kick, knocking the monster out.

"Whoa! Marco you know how to fight!?" Star asked in both surprise and excitement. "I'm going to guess and say you've never heard of karate, right?" Marco asked as he side stepped a bear monster that had horn on his head before knocking it away with a roundhouse kick to the face. "So does Janna know karate too!?" Star asked as she dodged a punch from a three-eyed monster and kicked him in the gut, sending him flying into a fly post.

"Nope, not much of a fighter Star." Janna said as she moved out of the way as another monster went flying passed her. As she continued to watch Star and Marco fight Ludo's army (if it can really be called that), she sees the red stone of her bracelet begin to glow. "What the-" before she could question why it was happening, another portal appeared getting everyone's attention.

Soon, seven figures leaped out of the portal. They looked like cracked porcelain dolls, except they had black horns that looked to be made out of some kind of fluid coming out of the broken sections of their heads. They had large razor blades, that looked to be grafted to their right arms.

"Uh Star? Are these guys working with Ludo too?" Marco asked as giraffe and chicken monster slowly backed away from him and the blonde. "I… don't know Marco. Hey Ludo, are these guys-"

"Uh no, those guys aren't working for me! I don't even know who or… what they are!" Ludo yelled as he stormed over to the group of creatures.

"Hey! You guys!" he shouted which seems to have gotten their attention because they turned their heads in response. "I don't know who you are, but if you came here for the wand then back off! It's mine!"

The creatures only stood there while listening to Ludo's rant.

"Uh, did he forget he was fighting us?" Marco asked. "Yep, that's Ludo for you. He's been after my family's wand but he always-" Star immediately stops speaking when she looks down.

"Uh Star? Is everything alright? You just-" "Marco, how come your arm is glowing like that?" Star asked pointing to Marco's right. He looked and sure enough, his arm was indeed giving off a bright blue light, which surprised him.

Janna ran up to the two when she saw Marco's right arm was glowing again.

"Marco, your arm! Why's it- huh?" Janna then noticed that the red stone of her bracelet was glowing very bright blood red.

"Uh Janna? Didn't you say that the red stone would only react to-" "Demonic forces." Janna said as she looked up from her bracelet to see that the doll-like creatures were now looking at the three of them. "Marco, I think those things are demons."

"Wait, what?" Star said. "Those don't look like any demons I've seen before." "Wait, Star… you've seen demons before?" Janna asked surprised. "Oh yeah, all the time. I even dated one once. But he had serious anger problems so-"

"Guys! Back up!" Marco shouted as he quickly grabbed both girls by their arms and yanked them both back just as two of the creatures brought their bladed arms down on the spots the two were standing at.

"Yeah Star? Maybe not a good time to talk about passed dating when we've got demons trying to kill us!" Marco said urgently. "Relax Marco, If I can handle a demon ex-boyfriend, then I can take care of these things." Star said as she aimed her wand at the two demons and shouted " **Rainbow Fist Punch!** " firing a multi-colored fist at them.

However the demons used their bladed arms to block her spell.

"What!? How'd they just block it like that!?" Star said in disbelief. The demons they shrieked as they quickly charged at her with their blade arms extended. Star quickly jumped back as the first one swung at her; but when the second attacked it struck her hand, knocking the wand from her hand.

"Ugh, my hand!" Star shouted as she looked at her at her hand and saw a red gash on it. This gave the demons the opportunity to kick her in the stomach, sending her to the ground. They then jumped at her with their blade arms extended.

"Star!" Marco shouted and ran over and stood over her with his right arm held up as the two demons descended upon them.

"Marco!" Star and Janna yelled as they saw the two demon's blades descend on Marco's arm. But the moment both blades impacted on his arm a shock wave was released, along with a sudden flash that forced everyone to cover their eyes. When flash died down, Star was the first to uncover her eyes.

"Ugh, what was that? Marco are-" She instantly stopped what she was saying as her eyes widened in complete shock as she saw the two demon's blades were being blocked by Marco's now unbandage arm, reveling a skin-exposed and reptilian like limb.

As everyone looked on in shock and surprise, from the top of the convenience store, the blue coated figure quietly watched.

"Now then," he said as he saw the what looked to be a slight grin appear on the boy's face. "Let us see what you are capable of boy."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Yeah sorry about that guys, kind of felt like I was putting too much in this chapter, so we'll have to stop here for now. So Star has now seen Marco's arm and Vergil has come back too. We also have Ludo (No one cares I know) and the first encounter of demons since the incident. Now how will the guys handle this?**

 **A/N: Now as for the demons I'll be using for this story, they'll be mostly from dmc 4 and dmc devil may cry. So as you read in this chapter, Marco and the others have encountered** **Stygian, and I don't mean the lesser ones I mean the ones above them.**

 **So anyway, feedback and reviews would be nice to see how you all like it. Well, see ya around! ;)**


	3. Chapter 2:Meeting the Twin Sons

**What's up Fanfiction! I'm here to bring you yet another chapter of The Dark Knight and Two Shining Stars! Last time, Marco and Janna were introduced to Star and Vergil had returned to see how Marco was doing with his new arm. Then Ludo shows up (Again, now gives a hook), some demons show up and attack, and Marco jumps in to protect Star and she sees his arm. All while Vergil watches to see how Marco will fair. (Heads up, Marco is going to mop the floor with these guys.)**

 **Remember how I said Marco will have some of Nero's traits? You guys might see some of those in this chapter. Enjoy and Let's Rock!**

 **Chapter 2: The Demon's Power & Sons of the Dark Knight**

Star, Janna, Ludo and his monster army, along with the demons that appeared, look on in complete shock as Marco had seemingly blocked the two demon's attacks with his right arm. Which now had a demonic appearance.

"Star… are you okay?" Marco asked glancing at Star, snapping her out of her stunned stupor.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. But Marco your… your arm." She said pointing to his arm which was still holding off the two other demon's blades.

"Oh… right, my arm. Just… hold on second," Marco then clenched the clawed hand of his demon arm and flung the two demons off his arm and sent them flying into a wall, which surprised Marco a little. "Whoa, uh… okay. I… didn't expect to send them into a wall like that." Marco said as he examined his arm before helping Star up.

Janna then ran up to the two and without saying anything, immediately started looking over Marco's right arm.

"Uh Janna? What are you-" "Shut up and don't' speak." She said as she continued examining his arm.

"There not even a scratch on it." She said.

"What?" Marco said confused by what his friend meant. "I mean Marco, you just blocked two giant blades and there's no sign on any cut or anything on this arm. You're not even bleeding dude!"

Marco looked at his arm and was surprised to find that he indeed didn't have any kind of mark to tell that the blades had struck it.

"Okay, so this arm can apparently handle getting hit by demon blades. Is there anything else I should know about?" Marco asked. But before Janna could answer, she saw the demons Marco threw into the wall getting back up.

"Yeah, try to do more than just throw these guys!" She said as she backs up behind Marco. "Like what exactly!?" Marco asked. "I don't know! Try throwing a punch or something!"

Once the two demons were back up, they un-furled they're blades before jumping at Marco again. As he saw them closing in on him again, Marco quickly threw out a punch with his demon arm. But when he did a large, spectral copy of it appeared and slammed the airborne demons back into the wall with tremendous force before disappearing.

Marco, Janna, Star, Ludo and his army's mouths fell open in surprise, as Vergil watched with an intrigued look.

'Interesting, the boy shows he has the potential.' He thought as he continued to watch. 'Now show me you can use it.'

Marco looked at his arm still in shock until he felt someone grab his left arm. He looked and saw Star looking at him with her eyes full of uncontainable excitement.

"Oh my Gosh Marco! That was so amazing!" She said. "When Janna said you should throw a punch; I didn't think you'd really throw one! You sent those two right into the wall like BAM!"

"Yeah, how'd you even do that Marco?" Janna asked as she joined Star next to Marco.

"I… have no idea." Marco said. "Usually I would have panicked, but when I saw those demons coming at me I… didn't. I just tried to punch them and then next thing I know I've got a ghost arm popping out and punching them for me." Marco said. "The wired thing is I had the same feeling when those demons were about to attack Star. It was like I was going off of instinct."

"Instinct? Like it just came naturally for you?" Star asked. "Yeah, something like that." Marco said.

'Hmm, I wonder.' Janna thought. 'Could the arm have changed Marco more than I thought it? And if so, just how much?'

She, Marco and Star then noticed that the rest of the demons were quickly making their way over to them. Marco then began to walk towards them.

"Wait Marco, what are you-" Janna started to say before Marco cut her off. "Janna stay here with Star. I'll deal with these guys." "Did you hit your head or something!? You took out two of those things and now all of sudden you think you can take fight the rest of them like their no problem for you." Janna said.

Marco sighed before looking back at Janna and Star. As the two of them looked into his brown eyes, they saw they had a different look to them. They had a confident shine that was not there before which surprised the two girls.

"Janna, I don't think I can fight these demons." Marco said as a smile soon appeared on his face. "I know I'm going to kick their collective butts straight back to hell." Marco said confidently.

Janna didn't know how to react right now. She's known Marco since kindergarten to high school, and she's never seen or heard him sound so sure of himself before. Star however was feeling something else. Instead of the excited feeling she had when she found out the earth boy could fight or a feeling of shock at finding out about his demon arm, she felt a sort of… connection to him. The confidents in both his eyes and voice reminded her of whenever she fought, and she couldn't help the smile that soon started to spread across her face. Star then begins to walk up to Marco until she is standing right next to him.

"Uh Star?" Marco asks confused at what the blonde was doing.

"Marco, I don't… really know how to explain this. But hearing how confident you sound about fighting these demons, it just…" Star tightens her grip on her wand. "It just makes me want to fight those demons with you."

"What? But Star, when you used a spell on them before it didn't do anything." Janna said. "They just shrugged it off as if it was nothing."

"Janna's right Star," Marco said. "Whatever kind of demons they are; your magic doesn't seem to work on them." "Even if so, I still want to fight with you Marco. It wouldn't seem fair if you did all the fighting to protect me and Janna, so what if I can't use my magic? I can fight just as well with my fists as you can." Star said.

Marco saw the determined and excited look in Star's eyes and knew that she wasn't going to back down no matter what he said. He then sighed before a smirk appeared on his face. Two of the demon dolls then jumped at the two teens with their blades un-furled. Marco's right arm glowed as he brought it up and summoned the spectral arm and blocked the two demon's blades.

"Just make sure to be careful. Got it?" Marco said looking to Star as he had his phantom arm toss the demons into the air. "And you guys should know better," He said and then jumped up after them. "then trying a sneak attack when someone is talking!" he finished with as he performed a devastating drop kick, sending them crashing into the ground as he landed and sprinted forward.

"Got it! Save some of them for me Marco!" Star shouted as she followed after Marco and charged towards the remaining demons.

 **(Castlevania Judgment OST, Bloody Tears)**

Marco ran up to the closes demon and before it could even react in time, grab it by its head with his right arm. He then spun the it around a few times before tossing it into the air. As he saw it begin to fall, Marco ran towards the descending demon before jumping up and grabbing its head again with his arm.

"Down the hell you go!" he yelled as he flung the helpless demon to the ground below. As it got back up prepared to fight, it looked up and saw Marco quickly diving towards it with his demon arm cocked back. Before it could anything to block, Marco slammed his right arm's clawed fist into the demon's head destroying it and causing the black fluid coat his hand. "Ugh! Gross! Just what the heck kind of demons are these?" Marco said as he tried flicking the black substance off his arm.

The other two demon dolls took this chance and tried to attack Marco from behind while he wasn't looking. They lunged at him with their blades un-furled ready to cut him to ribbons. Just as they were about strike, Marco quickly side-stepped just as the first two demons he sent flying before crashed into them.

"Okay, I got that black goo off of my arm." Marco said as he inspected his arm. "And you guys crashed into your friends."

"Marco!" Marco looks and sees Star running up to him with an excited look on her face. "Did you see what did just now!? I sent those flying right into the ones that were behind you!"

"Yeah, I noticed Star. But how'd you even manage to do that? I thought your magic didn't work on these guys." Marco asked.

"I told you I'm just as physically strong as you are Marco. Plus, I also tried using a stronger spell and that's what sent those guys flying." Star said with a prideful smile. "But how did you know to move out of the way? You looked like you were shaking something off of your arm and I was just about to warn you." She asked.

"Oh, I could sense them coming towards me at the same time I sensed the other two trying to attack me from behind." Marco explained.

"Wow Marco, you're like a whole new person when you fight with that arm. It's kind of cool." Star said.

The two then noticed that the four demon dolls were starting to get back up.

"Hey Marco, I thought there were five of these guys after you took out the first two." Star asked. "Well yeah there were, but I kind of punched that one with my arm here and… caved its head in." Marco said as Star's eyes widened in surprise. "Whoa Marco, that arm of yours has got to be crazy strong to do something like that." "To be honest with you Star, I wasn't expecting it to happen either." Marco said as he and Star saw the four demons had gotten back on their feet. "Well, how about I show you the spell I used before, huh?" Star said as she held up her wand which started to glow.

" **Mega Narwhal Blast!"** Star shouted as a stream of the arctic whales came flying out of her wand and slammed into the remaining demons. Two of them even getting impaled on their tusks. Marco's eyes widened in surprise at what just happened.

 **(Song end)**

"So your magic does effect these guys," Marco said. "Yeah, I just have to use stronger spells and these guys fall over like dominos." Star said.

"Whoa, that was really something guys." Janna said walking up to her two friends. "You made it look as if you've fought like this forever ago."

"Yeah Marco, the way you flung those guys off your ghost arm and then kicked them in mid0air like that was so amazing!" Star said as she bounced happily while Marco scratched the back of his head with a modest look on his face.

"Geez guys, I don't think I was that- Guagh!" Marco was cut off as Star quickly wrapped her arms around his torso, surprising the half Latino. "Uh Star?" "It's a victory hug! For letting me fight with such an amazing person like you!" Star said as she kept hugging.

As Janna watched the two hug, she got a strange feeling in her chest. she didn't know what this feeling was, but it felt like… weakness.

'Is this what I'm feeling? My own weakness?' She thought. 'But why would I feel like- '

"Um… excuse me?"

Janna looked over as did Star and Marco after they finished hugging and saw that Ludo and his monsters were still here.

"Ludo? Your still here?" Star asked. "I thought you would've left by now."

"Of course I was still here! And despite all of whatever the heck those things were and your little friend's freaky looking arm, I'm still going the get that wand of yours if it's the last- "

"It's said that the weakest wolf will bark the loudest." A voice said surprising everyone, except Janna and Marco who seem to recognize it.

No sooner after hearing the voice did everyone see Vergil jump from the top of the Stop and Slurp and make his way to the two groups.

"However, comparing you to a wolf would be an insult to the noble beast." He said which infuriated Ludo.

"And just who the heck are-" Before Ludo could even finish his rant, Vergil had drawn his sword and swung it, creating a wind gust in front of Ludo before re-sheathing it. Once the sword was fully sheathed, Ludo's skull crown he was wearing split down the middle before falling off his head.

"You do not have the right to know my name, now leave and be grateful I let you live." Vergil said with a cold look in his eyes.

"Um… let's go." Ludo said cutting open a portal as he and his army walked through as it closed behind them.

Vergil then turned and walked over to the three teens. One of which shot him a smirk, while the other two shared a stunned and shocked look on their faces.

"Well, well, look who finally decided to come back." Janna said in a playful manner. "So how's the human world been treating you since we last saw you, huh? See anything new?"

"Hmph, hardly. From the time I was here last, this world has changed very little." Vergil said as he glanced at Janna's bracelet and Marco right arm. "However, you and boy here seem to have changed quite a bit since our first meeting." "Ooooh, noticed that, huh?" Janna said pulling Marco in front of Vergil snapping him out of his shock. "Marco here has been pretty great since then, new look and everything. Plus, I've been doing a little digging into you and your family. Pretty cool being son to a famous dad like yours. No wonder everyone's so hooked on him."

"So it would seem," Vergil said before looking to Marco who was looking right back at him. "You appear to be doing well since we last met boy." "Uh, last time we met, you saved me from a demon that sunk its teeth into what is now my new arm sir. And my name is Marco, but I'm guessing Janna already told you that." Marco said. "Also, I never got the chance to thank you back then so-" "As I told your friend back then your thanks are not needed." Vergil said cutting Marco off. "Now, the girl with wand here, who is she?" he asked.

Marco and Janna glanced at Star when they realized the blonde hadn't said anything since Vergil showed himself and saw her face was frozen in a look of awestruck.

"Oh, well this is Star, Star Butterfly. She's a princess from another dimension that can use magic." Marco said as he waved his hand in front of said princess.

"You must have made her freeze with how cool you were." Janna said jokingly as Marco finally got Star to snap out of her trance.

"Marco, Janna! Who is this cool looking guy and how do you know!?" She shouted excitedly and started shaking Marco back and forth.

"She seems very… energetic." Vergil said. "You don't know the half of it." Janna said as she looked at her bracelet. "Hey Vergil, can I ask you something?" Janna asked the half demon. "what is it?" "It kind of involves Marco's arm." "Yes, it seems he's beginning notice the power he now possesses." Vergil said. "For now though, let's continue this conversation somewhere else." "Kay. Hey you guys," Janna said called getting Star and Marco's attention. "Come on, we're heading back to Marco's place."

"Wait Janna, we can't just bring Vergil with us back to my house." Marco said. "What do you expect my parents to say?" "Relax Marco, you've got nothing to worry about." Janna said as she started walking in the direction of Marco's home with Vergil following behind her. "For the love of! … oh boy." Marco said as he sighed.

"Come on Marco," Star said. "If Janna said it'll be alright, then I'm sure it will be." "Not like we've got much choice." He said. "Great! Then let's go before they leave us behind!" Star said as she started pulling Marco by his right arm after Janna and Vergil.

As the four made their way to Marco's house, someone was watching them from a roof top a few buildings down from the convenience store as a light wind blew making his red coat flutter a bit.

"Well would you look at this," the figure said. "Did not think I'd see the day you actually help someone Vergil. The kid with the arm is still a bit wet behind the ears, but he's got some flare. The girl with wand though, ho, she'd put Houdini to shame, haha." He laughed. "At any rate, the kid's arm is going to be getting some attention soon. And with you around Verg, some of the bigger fish might show up." He said as he started walking away. " Well, looks like it's time for a little reunion." He said as he jumped off the roof top.

* * *

 **(Diaz Residence)**

After returning to the Diaz residence, Marco found a note from his parents saying they were going out for the night and would be back later. So he Star and Janna had the house to themselves for now.

"See Marco?" Janna said looking over his shoulder at the note. "I told you there's was nothing to worry about." "It's just a coincidence that my parents decided to go out tonight Janna." Marco said. "Anyway Janna, do you think you could do what you did before so I can cover my arm again?" he asked. "Yeah sure. I know the incantation by heart, I just need the medical bandages." "Okay, they're in the bathroom upstairs." Marco said as Janna went upstairs to get them while Marco went into the kitchen to make something for everyone to eat.

While Janna and Marco were busy, Vergil stood against the staircase with arms crossed and his eyes closed in quit meditation. However, he could feel someone's gazing at him. So he opened his eyes, and sure enough, he found Star's sky blue eyes looking at him from the couch she was sitting on with a glimmer of fascination in them as she smiled.

"Is there a reason your staring at me, girl?" he asked.

"Hmm, just curious, I guess." Star said. "Curious about what?" "You of course! Like where do you come from? Or where'd you get that sword you have?" Star said pointing to the Vergil's sword Yamato, that was resting next to him. "Well I suggest you be patient; you'll find out soon." Vergil said. "Also, I should let you know that I observed your fight with those demons." "Wait, you were there the whole time?" Star asked surprised. "Indeed, you and boy fought very well together. But I find it a bit surprising that you had a prior affiliation with a demon before." "Oh you… you heard that part when I said I dated a demon before huh? It's kind of a boring story to be honest, so don't worry about it." Star said just as Janna came back down the stairs with a roll of medical bandages.

"If it involves demons Star, then the story can't be that boring." The beanie wearing girl said as she sat next to her friend. "Well I guess it isn't boring per say, it's just the way it happened is- "

"Nachos are ready!" Marco said as he entered the living room with a bowl of piping hot, cheese cover chips.

Star's eyes sparkled with amazement as Marco placed the bowl on the coffee table and took a seat on the coach with the two girls.

"You can take a seat if you want to Vergil." Marco said. "I'm fine where I am, thank you. Now then, I believe we have a few things to discuss don't' we?" Vergil said. "Primarily, about your arm and explaining a few things to your new friend here. So where shall we start?"

"Hmm, well I guess the best way to start would be to-" Marco got cut off everyone heard knocking coming from the front door.

"Wonder who that is?" Janna said. "Maybe Marco's parents are back early?" Star guessed as she took a nacho chip and hummed in excited satisfaction as the cheesy flavor touched her tongue.

"If it is that's weird." Marco said as he got up. "They usually don't come back this early, maybe something happened?" he said as he walked over to the door.

"Marco hold on a second! Your arm." Janna said as she walked over with the bandages. As she wrapped them around his arm, they shinned for a second before stopping, giving Marco's right arm the appearance it had before. "There you go," "Thanks Janna." Marco said before continuing to the door.

Star's eyes lit up with surprise, while Vergil looked on with an intrigued. He then suddenly sensed something.

When Marco got to the door he asked "Hello? Who's there?"

"Pizza delivery for… the Diazes?" A voice said on the other side of the door. "Um, I'm sorry but we didn't order any-" Marco then saw that his right arm started glowing. Janna, Star and Vergil saw this as well. But before any of them said anything, the blood red stone on Janna's bracelet started glowing too.

"Uh sir? Are you still there?" the voice asked. Marco looked back and saw Star get her wand. But when he looked to Vergil, he saw him get up from the wall, grab his sword, and nodded to him telling him to open the door.

"Uh yeah, just give me a second please." Marco then unlocked the door and quickly swung it open before moving out of the way as Vergil dashed up to strike at whoever was on the other side.

As Vergil quickly swung his sword, it made contact with something metallic.

"Sheesh, that's the kind of greeting I get after so long? Ha, That's just like you Vergil." The voice said in a sarcastic way.

Marco, Star and Janna looked and saw a man who had white hair like Vergil, except it was brushed down with the bangs partially covering a pair of blue-colored eyes. He was wearing a long, red, two-tailed coat, long, tan colored jeans, black finger-less gloves, and military-styled boots. The coat had zippers on the sleeves and a buckle around the waist, and two brown, leather holsters on the back. He wasn't wearing any form of clothing underneath his coat, going shirtless, displaying his bare, well-toned chest and muscular physique. He was holding a massive claymore with a heavy double-edged blade that was notched on both sides near the tip. It had a skeletal guard, with a skull-design on each side leading to a rib cage from which the blade emerged from and was currently blocking Vergil's sword.

However, the thing that caught Janna's eye was the silver ornate amulet that hung around his neck. It was the exact same one Vergil had when she and Marco first met him.

Vergil just sighed as he unlocked his blade from the stranger's and sheathed it before walking back over to the stair case.

"Umm, can… we help you with… something?" Marco said looking to the person who had locked blades with Vergil just now.

"Uh right," the man said as he placed his sword on his back and offered his hand to Marco and pulled him up. "Should probably start with a little introduction of myself right?" he said as he walked right in without even waiting for Marco's response. He then took one of the chairs from living room table and spun it around before sitting down. "Now, allow me to introduce myself. The names-"

"Your name's Dante," Janna said getting everyone's attention as she retook her seat on the coach next to Star. "You're also the second child born to the demon swordsman Sparda and the human Eve, which makes you the second Son of Sparda as well as confirming that you two are both half human and half demon." She said surprising both Star and Marco. "That sword you got there is called Rebellion, a sword Sparda owned and gave to you. The same with Vergil and his sword the Yamato." Janna said pointing to said sword that Vergil had sent down next to him before continuing. "Speaking of which, your also Vergil's younger brother and the owner of the second half of the amulet your mother gave you both for your birthdays, which she received as a gift from Sparda. So I get all that right or did I miss something?" Janna said as she laid back into the coach.

Star and Marco were frozen in complete shock, while Vergil was somewhat impressed with what Janna had learned following after their first meeting. Dante just busted out in laughter.

"Holy…Haha! Hey Vergil, didn't know we had a fan here." Dante said in between his laughing fit.

"You seem to have learn much about the history of our family in two short years, quite impressive girl." Vergil said.

"Umm, I'm getting more and more confused here. Could someone please start explaining soon?" "Same here." Star and Marco said, recovering from Janna's info bomb.

"Perhaps we should begin explaining things." Vergil said. "I would also like to hear why you've come here, Dante." "Fine, so long as I get to hear why you're suddenly playing "mister guardian angel" here." Dante said. "But first things first," He said as he turned to look at the three teens, or more specifically what's on the table in front of Star. "You planning on eating that whole bowl of nachos little lady?"

Star then slowly slides the bowl closer to her.

"Well, guess that answers that question." Dante said.

* * *

After Marco made a second bowl of nachos for Dante, He, Vergil and Janna explained to Star and him about how the three met and how Marco got his demonic right arm.

"Whoa, that's quite a story you kids have there." Dante said. "Who would have thought you'd accidently end up summoning my brother from the demon realm? It just sucks he had to bring trouble along with him and that trouble ended up costing one of you a normal life." Dante said. "Still, I gotta say, you gotta have some real guts to take a bullet like that for a girl um… Marco, right?"

"Yeah. And Janna's my friend, I wasn't about to just stand there and let her get hurt or die." Marco said which made Janna turn away to try and hide the smile that was on her face from everyone else. However, Dante noticed.

"Still though," Vergil said. "For a human to be several injured by a demon and then have his arm morph like yours has is… unheard of." "Well, looks like we've got the unheard of right in front of us." Dante said jokingly. "This is serious Dante." Vergil said. "For a human to be able acquire demonic power, it's possible this boy is… hmm." "Is what? Come on, spit it out already." Dante said but Vergil continued to ignore him. "Tch, alright, be that way." he said before he looked to Star. "Hey, little lady, you okay? You haven't said much since story time really."

Marco and Janna looked over at Star and realized Dante was right. She hadn't really said anything while they and Vergil were explaining everything, save for the few times she glanced at Marco.

"Star, you okay over there?" Janna asked.

"I… I should be the one asking you and Marco that." She said. "I mean; Janna you were almost killed by a demon if Marco didn't push you out of the way to save you. And now Marco's arm is… different. It's really cool that his parents were so understanding about what happened, it's just," Before Star could say anything else, Janna got up, moved over to Star and hugged her which surprised Marco a bit. "Janna?" Star asked not expecting the other girl to suddenly hug her.

"The whole hugging thing is not normally my style," Janna said. "But, I figured you could use one right now. Since I kind of prefer you being all happy and excited." Star felt touched by what her friend said and smiled as she hugged her back.

"Thanks Janna." "Yeah, whatever. Okay Marco, you're up." Janna said as she let go of Star, which confused both her and Marco.

"What?" he said clearly confused. "You heard me, you have to hug her too." Janna said. "She's being all concerned for us, especially you. So the least you can do is show your appreciation with a hug like she does."

"Hmm, she's got you their kid," Dante said going along with Janna's statement. "Come on, you don't want to seem ungrateful to the young lady now, do you?"

"Well no but,"

"But nothing, go on and give her a hug already Diaz." Janna said as she got up and lightly pushed Marco closer to Star who felt her face get a little warmer once he was closer to her.

"Is this truly necessary?" Vergil said.

"Yep," "Yeah, it is." Dante and Janna said as Vergil just sighed while Star and Marco looked at each other nervously.

"You know Star; we don't have to do this if you don't want to." Marco said. "I appreciate the fact that your concerned about me and Janna." "Thanks Marco, but it's okay. I'm totally fine with hugging you. I mean we kind of did it once, so it shouldn't be that different." Star said. "Well okay then."

Marco then gently wrapped his arms around Star and hugged her. As he did, Star began to feel a comforting, warm feeling spread throughout her as Marco hugged her.

'This… this feels… different from when I hugged Marco before.' Star thought. 'It feels… really warm and… it feels like… like Marco's scared about his arm.' She thought as she wrapped her arms around Marco while slowly rubbing his back. 'It'll be okay Marco, I'll be right here with you and Janna. No matter what.' She thought fondly as the two continued to hug.

The moment was interrupted by Vergil clearing his throats, causing the two quickly separate and look away from each other in an attempt to hide their blushing faces from the other.

"Really Vergil?" Janna said. "Did you really have to do that?"

"That's my brother for you, always the buzz killer." Dante said.

"My apologies for putting a damper on your fun you two, but I believe it best to get back on topic." Vergil said as Janna rolled her eyes and went back to her spot on the coach with Star and Marco while Dante sat back down on his chair.

"Okay, so now that everyone's up to speed, where do we go from here?" Janna asked.

Everyone thought for around 15 minutes before Dante spoke up first.

"Well, the way I see it, I'd say Marco here needs some hands on training with that arm of his. See what he can really do when he lets it loose on some demons." Dante said.

"You're going to train Marco to use his arm?" Star asked him. "Well yeah, I mean Vergil here wasn't the only one watching you guys fight." Dante said looking to Marco. "You've got speed and your pretty agile too if that jump you did was anything to go off of."

"For once I'll agree with you," Vergil said. "You are quite nimble and your able to react quickly to your opponent's attacks. But I believe those skills should be best utilized for more than just brute force." He said glancing over at his brother who rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"So, what you're saying is that," Marco asked before Dante cut him off. "Basically what Vergil is saying is that you're going to learn how to swing a sword to chop a demon straight in half." Dante said which caused Marco's mouth to drop open while a giant smile appeared on Star's face.

"Oh my gosh Marco! You're going to get a real sword!" she said excitedly.

"Sword is really going to help sell your image as the Bad Boy of Echo Creek, you know that right Marco?" Janna said jokingly.

"You just had to bring that up didn't you, Janna?" Marco said rolling his eyes at her as she grinned. "Okay, so when are going to be doing all this? I can't exactly skip school during the day." He said.

"I've got you cover there," Dante said. "Since this town is no doubt going to be a literally hot spot for demons to come out, I'm going to be opening up shop here for my business here."

"Your business?" Star asked confused by what Dante meant. "What business?"

"My demon hunting business of course." he said which got a few looks from Vergil and Janna.

"A demon hunting business?" Marco asked. "Yep, just a little shop to help out society is all."

"And to make a quick couple of bucks too, am I right?" Janna said smiling knowingly at Dante. "Nothing wrong with making a little cash on the side am I right?" "Like the way your brother thinks Vergil," Janna said as said half demon just sighed along with Marco.

"I believe we've gone over everything for tonight," Vergil says as he grabs Yamato and made his way to the front door. "There are a few things I'll need to look into, But for now I bid you all good night." He said as he walked out the door.

"Well, guess I should get going too," Dante said as he got up to leave. "Thanks for the nachos, not bad really. And once I've got a place picked, I'll give you the address of where my shop is, kay?"

"Do you even have the money to get a building?" Marco asked him. "I'll improvise, don't worry. See ya round." Dante said as he walked out door.

Once both bothers were gone, Marco let out a tired sigh and slumped into the coach, with Star and Janna doing the same.

"Was not expecting a day like today to happen." Marco said.

"Same here, didn't expect my first two earth friends to know the sons of a legendary demon swordsman or for them to be super cool." Star said turning and smiling at Marco and Janna who smiled back at her.

"Something tells me that our time together is going to pretty wild guys." Janna said as she looked at her bracelet and smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: Man this chapter took some doing, but it's finally done. So not only do Marco and Janna see and introduce Star to Vergil, but they are also met with his brother Dante. Now since Marco will be getting trained by these two, you can expect Dante dragging Marco with him on demon hunting jobs with Star and Janna tagging along. Vergil will be doing... something when he's not training Marco, and finally you can expect a couple of DMC villains coming into the mix as well as a certain lizard lawyer.**

 **So anyway, thanks for sticking around and don't forget to review and comment! Later! ;)**


	4. Chapter 3:Demon Hunting 101 Pt1

**Hey there Folks! It's now time for another chapter of The Dark Knight and Two Shinning Stars! Now, I had to really think of where I want the story to go, so a few things I want to clarify. First, I may skip a few episodes and replace them with filer episodes where Marco, Star and Janna are with Dante out on a job or Marco is training with either Vergil or Dante. Second, someone asked if Marco will be getting any Devil Arms. The answer is… yes. And finally, I'd like you guys to tell me in your reviews which DMC Main villains you'd like to see. I already confirmed that the Order of the Sword is in the story, so you can expect the Sanctus to be in it. That's it, now this is going to be the first filler chapter that replaces the episode Party with a Pony. But Pony Head will appear in the story, just don't know when.**

 **Anyway, Let's rock!**

 **Chapter 3: Devil Hunter's training 101 Pt. 1**

"So Marco, when do you think we'll see those two brothers again, huh?" Star asked as the boy next to her as they were walking to school.

"Not really sure Star," Marco said. "Vergil said he had to look into something, but he said he wanted to train me so I think we'll see him around soon. As for Dante, well… he said he's let us know when he got a place to start up his business. But judging on how he does it, we may need to wait on him." Marco said.

After everything he's seen and experienced so far, Marco wasn't sure how things in his life would go now. First it was meeting a demon who turned out to be only half demon, then having his arm transform after he was attacked by another demon that was going to kill one of his friends. After that it was meeting Star and seeing her magic, followed by fighting with her against some demons that appeared. And lastly it was meeting the half demon's twin brother and learning that they're the sons of a legendary demon swordsman and a human woman.

"Oh, so what kind of training do you think they'll have you do?" Star asked. "Because it seems to be like Dante is going to show how to fight with your you-know-what, while Vergil's going to show you how to sword fight." "Yeah, but while they said their both going to train me, I have a feeling that they meant their going to train me separately." Marco said.

"And what makes you think that, Diaz?" Janna said coming up behind the two and surprising Marco slightly as she slung her arm onto him.

"Janna! Where did you come from!?" Marco said.

"You sure you want the answer to that question, Marco? You may not like it." The beanie wearing girl said teasingly as Marco rolled his eyes.

"Morning Janna," Star said. "Hey Star," Janna said before looking back at the boy she had her arm around. "So Marco, what makes you think Vergil and Dante are going to train you separately?"

"Well I'm not sure, but I get the feeling that those two don't…. practically like being around each other." Marco said.

"Hmm, well maybe they fought a lot when they were little, I mean they are brothers and brothers do tend to fight with each other." Janna said.

"That's true," Star said agreeing with Janna. "My dad told me how he use to get into fights with his brothers all the time when he was a kid. But he said even thought they fought a lot, they still cared about each other, they just have a hard time showing it now and then."

"I wonder if the same thing goes for half-demons like Vergil and Dante?" Marco asked.

"Maybe, but since their both half demon and demons rarely show any type of emotion, it must be difficult for them to show they care for the other." Janna said.

"Hmm, I guess. What you do think, Marco?" Star asked. "Oh well, I think I like how Star put it. Even thought Dante and Vergil are both half demon, I think they still care about each other." Marco said. "They don't seem to flat out hate each other, they just seem to do things their own way that clash with each other."

"Yeah, they look like they have that kind of relationship." Janna said as Star nodded her in agreement with what Marco said.

As the three teens continued to school, a small cloud of black mist quickly moved into a storm drain without them noticing.

* * *

 **(Echo Creek High School)**

After reaching the school and getting their things from their lockers, Marco, Star and Janna went to home room.

"So where do you and Janna usually sit, Marco?" Star asked.

"Well I normally sit near the front of the class, but I started sitting in the back with Janna." Marco said.

"Well you and Star can sit up in the front and I'll sit behind guys." Janna said which made Marco look curiously at her. "One of the kids in our class transferred to another school, and their desk so happens to be right behind where you use to sit. So I figured I'd take that desk while you and Star sat at the front. Plus I heard we're getting someone new to the school."

"Another new student?" Marco said. "But Star only just got here and we're already getting another one."

"Maybe people just really like coming here to this school." Star said as walked over to one of the empty desks at the front. Marco took the one next to her while Janna sat in the seat that was behind Marco as their teacher Miss Skullnick walked into the classroom. Everyone then noticed that another person walked in after her. It was a girl with blue eyes and long, wavy, blonde hair that reaches to about the mid section of her back. She was wearing a Gothic Lolita fashion with a frilly black gown and jacket, red ribbon bow tie, a red bat symbol design cross from the front to the back on her dress, another red cross on her shawl and bottom half, black pony heel boots with a red cross, and a red ribbon on her right ankle.

"Alright, quiet down class. Before we get started, we're going to let out two new students introduce themselves." Miss Skullnick said. "You, the one sitting next to Diaz, come up and introduce yourself already. and don't take too long."

"Okay." Star said as she got and stood next to the other girl in front of the class.

"Hello everyone! My name is Star Butterfly and I'm a magical princess come from another dimension called Mewni. I really hope to be friends with all you guys here." Star said happily as Marco placed his head on his desk and Janna snickered to herself.

"Good, you can retake your seat now." Miss Skullnick said. As Star went back to her desk next to Marco, the girl she was standing next to was gazing at her as she retook her seat and began talking with Marco and Janna.

"Alright, you, go ahead an introduce yourself so we can get this class started." Miss Skullnick said getting the girl's attention. "Not that I care either way." She said in a bored voice.

"Right," the girl said in a skeptical voice before looking towards the class. "Greetings, my name is Patty Lowell, it's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope our time together during school will be pleasant for all of us." The girl know as Patty said as she curtsies to the class and smiles which caught the eye of a couple of the boys in the class. All except for Marco, who was whispering with Star and Janna.

"Looks like we finally got a decent student this time." Miss Skullnick said. "Alright Ms. Lowell, take the set behind Ms. Butterfly there, please?"

Patty slightly bowed before doing as the teacher asked. As she walked to her seat, she took a quick glance at Marco and Janna before taking her seat behind Star.

'These three are the people Dante was talking about? Hmm, they don't seem like much to me,' Patty thought as she look at Marco's bandaged right arm in curiosity. 'But Dante did say something about watching out for this Marco guy's right arm, I wonder what he meant?'

During lunch time, Patty sat at a table by herself as she looked at the food she had packed for herself with a smile.

"Let's see, a PB & J sandwich, 4 chocolate chip cookies and a strawberry sundae in a cup, curtsey of Dante." She said giggling to herself imaging the look the white haired man's face when he sees that his favorite dessert is gone. Just as Patty was about to start eating, someone snatches up her lunch from behind her. She turns around and sees a large boy with a gray T-shirt, dark violet slacks that are torn at the bottom, and gray-black shoes, and very short hair.

"This looks good," the large boy said. "Name's Lars, and thanks for your lunch new kid, I was thinking I'd have to swipe some other twerp's lunch, haha." Lars said as he took out Patty's sandwich. But before he could take bite out of it, Patty stomped the heel of her boots into Lars's foot which made him holler in pain as well as make him drop her sandwich and the bag that had the rest of her lunch.

"If your so hungry, then I would suggest you get your own food, you blockhead." Patty said coldly which caused most of the other kids in the lunch room to gain surprised looks on their faces.

After recovering from the pain to his foot, Lars gets up and looks down at Patty with anger flaring in his eyes.

"Why you little brat! No one talks to me like that and gets away with it!" Lars says.

"Really? Because the last time someone did that, you tried to beat them to a pulp and ended up on the ground in 3 minutes Lars." A voice said from the crowd behind the two.

They looked and saw that the voice belonged to Janna, who had stepped out of the crowd carrying her lunch tray.

"Ordonia, you trying to be a hero or did you come here to offer your lunch up too?" Lars said laughing while Janna just looked on with a board look on her face.

"Yeah no, I figured you already filled up on garbage so I don't see the point in giving you any real food." She said which shocked everyone and made Lars stop laughing instantly and stare daggers at the Filipino.

"That's it! That just earned you a -"

"I really hope the next words are not what I think they are Lars." a new voice said.

The crowd of students parted to revel Marco walking towards the three with Star following behind him.

"Because the last time you tried to mess with Janna or any of my others friends and I asked you not to, it ended with you trying to punch me which lead to you ending up on the ground." Marco said as he casually walked up in front of the bully whose face had gone red with anger at the reminder.

"You got lucky that time Diaz! With your lame karate junk and stuff!"

"Hey! Don't you call Marco's karate lame!" Star shouted. "It's way better than anything you could ever do, you jerk!"

"And that's not saying much, since the only you seem do to is try to act tough and mean." Janna said. "Which doesn't seem to work, since when Marco asked you to knock it off, you thought you could beat him cause you were bigger than. Forgetting that the dude knows karate and could beat three ways into next week."

"Wait, you tried fighting someone, even though you knew they could beat really easily? Wow, you really are a blockhead, aren't you?" Patty said which got the other kids that were surrounding them to start laughing at Lars.

Lars's face was getting redder, but this time it wasn't out of anger. It was out of embarrassment at how everyone was laughing at him. He knew what was being said about him was right, how he tried to fight Marco despite knowing that the latter took karate lessons and now he was being called out on it. Not wanting to be further ridiculed, Lars quickly ran out of the lunch room.

"And there he goes again, running with his tail between his legs." Janna said.

"Alright Janna, he's gone now." Marco said.

"So Marco?" Star asked. "Did you really beat that guy one before, because he was bullying Janna?"

"Technically Star, it was self-defense. I tried asking him to stop messing with Janna and he tried throwing a punch at me. The only thing I did was catch his fist and then throw him onto the ground." Marco explained. "That's how the rumor started flying around that I beat up Lars."

"Well in this case, you sort of did beat him up." Patty said as she walked over to the three. "You just beat him with words instead of your fist."

"I guess." Marco said.

"Anyway, I'd like to thank you three for standing up for me, even though it really wasn't needed." Patty said politely.

After the situation was resolved, Patty invited Marco, Star and Janna to sit with her for lunch. She then took three of her cookies and gave the three one each.

"Consider these part of my thank you." Patty said as she took a bite out of the last cookie she had.

"Thanks, but you really didn't have- oof!"

"Shut it Marco," Janna said as she lightly elbowed Marco in the side. "New girl here is giving you a little thank you."

"Alright geez, you didn't need to elbow me." Marco said as he took a bite out of the cookie along with Star and Janna. "Whoa! these taste amazing!" he said.

"Yeah, these are great!" "Better than any cookie I've had before, that's for sure." Star and Janna said.

"I'm glad you like them, I made them myself." Patty said.

"Wow, really? That's so cool." Star said as she finished the rest of her cookie. "You know, Marco here knows how to make his own nachos."

"Star, let's not try to brag about who can make what." Marco said. "So Patty, where did you use to live before coming here to Echo Creek?"

"Oh, just some residential area in New York." Patty said as she took a bite out of her PB & J sandwich. "We had to move since my... dad was offered a new job here." she said

"Oh, so what kind of job does your dad do?" Janna asked.

"He's a... I guess you can call him a freelance worker, he takes on certain jobs that other people can't do. He even has his own business. But, he tends to get so busy that he forgets to clean up, so I usually have to make sure we don't live in a garbage dump." Patty said as she started on her Strawberry sundae.

"So he works for different people whenever he wants to?" Star asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Patty said.

"And your cool with that?" Marco asked.

"It'd be better if he learned to clean up around the place while he waits for a job in stead of waiting for me to clean it up." Patty grumbled. "But, I guess it's the least I can do for him. He does end up helping a lot of people in the end. So I don't mind the cleaning too much." She said smiling.

* * *

After lunch, the rest of the school day went by pretty smoothly. Once the bell for the last class of the day was heard, the students raced out of the classroom to their lockers. As Marco and Star were getting their back packs from their lockers, Janna came walking up to them.

"School could not end any faster if you ask me." She said leaning on the locker next to Marco.

"I thought today was great." Star said. "We got to talk to talk with Patty and find out she's a really nice person and we saw Marco beat up a bully with his words too." "Yeah, I guess those two things make today not horrible." Janna said.

"How is me talking down a bully one of the good things about that made today not horrible for you Janna?" Marco asked as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and started to make his way to the exit with the two girls.

"Cause I get to see you put a idiot in his place." Janna said

As the three walked out of the building, Star saw Patty standing by the school sign talking on a cellphone.

"Hey guys, there's Patty." Star said pointing near the sign.

"Looks like she's on the phone with someone." Marco said. "Maybe her dad?"

As Patty ends her call, she turns and sees Star waving at her with Marco and Janna standing next to her. She waves back as they walk over to her.

"Hey you three,"

"Hey Patty, So what you think of your first day?" Marco asked.

"I thought it was very interesting. Aside from the blockhead during lunch, I actually enjoyed my first day here." Patty said

"That's nice to here," Star said. "So who were you talking to just now on your mirror?"

"My... mirror?" Patty asked confused.

"Star, that's a cellphone. Remember, I told you this already this morning." Marco said.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot." Star said which made Patty giggle.

"You can really funny sometimes Star," Patty said. "Anyway, I was talking with my dad just now."

"Your dad?" Janna asked.

"Yes, he called to tell me that he managed to finish moving the last of our stuff into the new place, so I have to get home to help sort everything out." Patty said.

"Oh, So your going to take the bus home then?" Marco asked.

"No, I want to see the rest of Echo Creek, so I'm going to walk home. I don't really mind it, plus I might find some places here that catch my interest." She said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, bye."

"Bye Patty!" "See you tomorrow," "Carful getting home." The three say as they wave goodbye to their new friend before walking home themselves.

"I'm really glad we got be friends with Patty, she such a nice person." Star said.

"Plus she doesn't take crap from idiots like Lars, she may look fragile but that girl can really break you down with just her mouth." Janna said.

"She seems like a kind enough person, maybe we should invite her to hangout with us sometime?" Marco said.

"Yeah!" "Sounds okay to me." Star and Janna said.

After the three reach Marco's home, he opens the door and finds his mom sitting on the couch reading. She looks up from her book and smiles when she sees her son and his two friends. walk in.

"Hello you three, how was school today?" Mrs. Diaz asked.

"Alright, we got another new student today." Marco said.

"Another one right after Star? Goodness, that's a first. So what's this person like, did any of you get to talk with them?" his mother asked.

"Yeah, her names Patty and she's really nice." Star said. "She gave me, Marco and Janna these really tasty cookies for helping her out when she was getting bullied during lunch."

"Bullied? Was it that Lars boy you told me about before Marco?" his mother asked looking to him with concern. "Did her try to fight you again?"

"Yeah he did, but I didn't have to since according to Janna and Patty I beat him up with my words. So he ran out of the cafeteria." Marco said.

"Oh, that's new. Well I thinks that's a much better way to stop a bully. Just be sure to be mindful of what you say, words can hurt even more than a fist." she said. "Also Marco, a letter came for you in the mail today."

"A letter?" Marco said.

"That's right, here."

His mother then hands Marco an envelope with the letters "DMC" written in on the front of it.

"Mom, did the postman say where this letter came from?" Marco asked.

"No, all he said was that someone at the post office requested this letter be delivered here and was meant for you, Star and Janna to read when you all got home." his mother explained which served to confused the three teens more. "Well I should get started on dinner soon, if you kids need me you know where to find me.:" she said as she made her way to the kitchen to start on dinner.

"Well?" Janna asked.

"Well what?" Marco said.

"Well are you going to open it or what? Your mom did say it was meant for the three of us to read." Janna said.

"Yeah, come on Marco, hurry up and open it." Star said.

"Okay, hold on a sec,"

Marco then opens up the envelope and pulls out a note and begins to read it.

 ** _Dear Mr. Diaz, Mrs. Ordonia, and Mrs. Butterfly,_**

 ** _You three have been selected to be part a special after school program called "Social teen's outreach hangout"._**

 ** _During your time I this program, you three will get to interact with other kids your age and above to do a variety of different activities and learn new things as well._**

 ** _You will also be performing special jobs and training exercises that will be both a learning and fun experience for you._**

 ** _Our first meeting will be tomorrow after school, please meet our guide in front of the school and inform your parents or legal guardian of this._**

 ** _We hope to see you all soon._**

 ** _Signed, Mr._ Morrison**

After Marco had finished reading the letter, he looked to Star and Janna for their opinions.

"So? What do you guys think?" He asked.

"I... don't really know what to think. What's this all about?" Star asked confused.

"Basically Star, this is a letter for some after school thing, where a bunch of other kids hangout where they either have a good time or are board out of heir minds." Janna said. "But if you ask me, this sounds like something Skeeves is trying to do to save himself the trouble of dealing with kids who get detention."

"You don't think that bully Lars is going to be at this thing, do you guys?" Star asked.

"I really hope not," Marco said. "Cause I really don't feel like dealing with him after school too."

"Don't worry Marco, you can just beat him up again with your words like you did today." Star said confidently while Janna snickered and Marco rolled his eyes.

* * *

The next day at school flew by rather quickly. The only time it felt slow was during Miss Skullnick's surprise quiz which Marco got an "A+" on. Janna got a "C-", while Star thanks to the little study session she had with Marco and Janna, managed to get a "B-". As the three walked out the school, they once again saw Patty standing by the curb of the school, and she looked as if she was waiting for someone.

"Hey Patty, over here." Star called, getting the blonde's attention as she, Marco, and Janna walked over.

"Hey you guys," Patty greeted. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much, were you looking out for someone." Marco asked. "We saw you standing by the curb here."

"Oh yeah, I was. I'm supposed to meet with some people who got a letter for a after school program today." Patty said.

The three teens were surprised which Patty noticed.

"Are you three okay? What's with the surprised looks?" she asked.

"Nothing. It's just, well, hold on." Marco said as he pulled out the letter he got yesterday. "When you said after school program, did you mean this? This letter came for me, Star and Janna yesterday at my house."

Patty took the letter from Marco and looked it over. When she was finished, she sighed and handed it back to Marco.

"Somehow I'm not surprised you three got picked to be part of this." she said. "But I guess this will help us get to know each other a little more, huh?" she said smiling at them. She was wearing a different outfit than the one she wore yesterday.

This one was a blue dress with many intricate designs in the middle areas, connected to a bottom skirt that covers her entire lower body. The dress's blouse displayed a set of lighter color edges on either side of the loose shoulder garments. Around her neck, with lighter outlines visible as well, the blouse is gifted with a hole revealing a small portion of her chest. Further; her stomach was covered by a slightly thicker adornment that spots a display of complex artwork. The bottom of the dress that covers her lower regions seemed to have two layers of clothing, resembling petals, and being of a light color.

"So...I'm guessing your our guide, right?" Janna asked.

"Yep," Patty said. "But I'm just as much going to be part of this program as you three, so you don't have to treat any other way than you already have."

"Okay then," Marco said a little confused.

"This is going to be fun after all!" Star said happily. "We all get to hangout together."

"So is someone coming to pick us up or something?" Janna asked.

"Yes, in fact, here's our ride right now."

Just as Patty said, a white van soon pulls up in front of the four. It was being driven by a woman who was wearing a short white blouse that bared her midriff and sleeves that reach just past her elbows. She was wearing a skirt that looked to be made of protective plating, dark brown gloves and orange-brown knee high boots, with black socks under. She had dark, chin-length hair on both sides of her face and she has a fringe that reaches her eyebrows. She also always has a necklace with a red gem on it. Lastly, she had two different colored eyes, her left was red while her right eye was a bluish-green.

"Well this is good, your on time Miss Mary." Patty said as the woman now know as Mary rolled her eyes at her.

"Your lucky it's me who came to pick you up, your "dad" wanted to do it, despite not knowing where your school was. So I snatched to keys from him and said I'd come get you." Mary said. "So, are these three kids the last ones to pick up?"

"That's right," Patty said. "This Marco, Star and Janna."

"Alright, pile in you four, let's get going." Mary said.

Once Patty slide the van door closed, Mary then pulled away from the school. As she drove, the four teens in the van were making conversation to pass the time.

"So what kind of things will we be doing at this program anyway?" Janna asked.

"Come on Janna, if I told you now it would ruin the surprise of it all." Patty said.

"Hmm, fair point I guess." Janna said shrugging her shoulders.

"By the way, did you three remember to let your parents know about the program?" Patty asked.

"Yeah, I let my mom and dad know, after I read the letter." Marco said.

"Told my mom about it, she said have fun and don't cause any problems. No promised that I won't." Janna said.

"Called my parents and they said that as long as I don't cause any major trouble, it's fine." Star said.

"Oh, by the way Patty, how long does this program go on for?" Marco asked. "Hmm, you'd have to ask Mr. Morrison... and my dad when we get there." Patty said.

"Wait, your dad is going to be there?" Star asked.

"That's right," Patty said. "He's kind of the one who thought of the idea, but Mr. Morrison is the one who presented it to Principal Skeeves since my dad's way would not have been very... civil I guess you could say."

"By "not so civil", do you mean," Marco started to say before Mary cut in.

"Basically kid, if her old man had tried to present this idea to your principal, you would have heard... certain noises at your school." she said which worried Marco slightly.

"Certain... noises?" "Well don't worry too much about." Mary said.

After about 35 minutes of driving, Mary stops the van in front of a large, standalone building. It had an arched roof over the porch and double door and a neo sign with the words "Devil May Cry" above it.

"Alright, we're here. Patty, you bring your friends inside while I park, okay?" Mary said.

"Kay, Come on you guys." Patty said as she opened the van door and got out with Marco, Star and Janna following behind her.

"So this is the place?" Marco asked.

"Yep, now follow me," Patty said as she lead the three up the steps to the front door. When Patty opened the doors, the four entered a large square-shaped room resembling a studio, with wooden floor and plaster walls with wooden panels on bottom part. From the entrance, they could see a set of simple stairs on the left, leading to a narrow landing. Underneath said landing was a white fridge, couple of couches and large speakers. On the left side is also a pool table. On the right side of the room, in the corner is an antique jukebox, and next to it a set of drums and an electric guitar. In front is a large, antique desk with chair, a rotary phone and a picture frame. Directly behind the desk was a third door.

"This... is where the program is taking place at?" Marco asked as he looked around. "This place seems more like a... hangout to me."

"The place seems fine to me." Janna said as she walked in passed the others to get a better look. "I could get use to coming here after school." She said as she plopped herself on one of the couches.

"Well someone's made themselves at home pretty quick." a voice said coming from above. Janna and the other looked up and saw someone looking down at them from the landing .

It was a girl with a pale complexion and grey-green eyes. She was wearing a blue hoodie with an orange body, denim shorts, along with thick, knee-high socks and brown boots. she had short brown hair and three necklaces around her neck, the longest having a silver pendant. Finally, she had several strange markings on her hands and one on her forehead. She looked to be at least 4 yrs. older than Janna and the others.

"Hey." Janna said waving to the girl from the couch.

"Right back at ya," The girl said waving back.

"Kat, what are you doing up there?" Patty asked the girl known as Kat.

"Just reading is all. It was either do this or watch Mister "All grown up" practice out back." Kat said.

"Oh great," Patty said as she sighed. "Is he still back their now?" "Probably," Kat said as she went back to reading her book.

"Alright, You three stay here with Kat, while I go and try to pry another member of the program from his practice." Patty said as she made her way to the door behind the desk and went through it.

After Patty left, silence fell over the four people in the room. Star soon decided to make her way to the stairs while pulling Marco with her.

"Star, what are you doing?" Marco asked. "Well, if she's going to be in this program thing too, I think we should introduce ourselves." Star said as she dragged Marco up the stairs to the landing.

Kat looked up and saw the two come up to her. But it seemed more like the blonde was dragging the boy up with her.

"Hello!" Star said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Star and this guy here is Marco."

"Hello, I... like your hoodie." Marco said scratching the back of his head.

"Nice to meet you both and... thanks I guess." Kat said.

"So... what's the book your reading?" Star asked.

"It's a book on Wiccan spells, not sure you'd be too interested in-"

"So it's like a spell book!? That's so cool!" Star shouted which surprised Kat. "So does that mean you know how to cast spells then!?"

"Uh, not exactly, right now I'm only a practicing witch. So don't expect me to start shooting fireballs or riding on a broomstick." Kat said.

"Oooh, so your like a witch-in-training then, that's still pretty cool." Marco said. "You heard that, right Janna?"

"Yeah I heard," Janna said as she got up and made her way up to the others.

"I'm... a bit surprised, that you three would be interested in this stuff." Kat said.

"Well I know a little Wiccan magic myself actually." Janna said which surprised Marco a bit. "Come on Marco, how do you think I managed to enchant the bandages on your arm."

"So you used a wiccan spell on the bandages?" Marco asked as he looked at his bandaged right arm.

"Would you like it if I used a dark spell I found in one of books I've been reading?" Janna said with a smile that made Marco a little scared.

"I think I'll stick with the wiccan magic you've been using, if you don't mind?" Marco said in a slightly nervous tone.

The four then heard the door open followed the sound of arguing. They looked down and see Patty walk in with someone. It was a boy who looked to be one year older than Star, Marco, and Janna. He had blonde hair that was tied into a pony tail and held by a blue ribbon. He was wearing black and white formal attire. But the thing that caught Star, Marco and Janna's attention, was the enormous spear he was carrying. It had an incredible long shaft that looped into an eight with the spearhead at the top. It also had two wings attached near the spearhead, one was an angel wing while the other was a demon's wing.

The two seemed to be having a disagreement about something.

"Listen, Mr. Morrison put me in charge until he got back, so that means you have to at least listen to me when I say you have to come and meet the other people who are here!" Patty said as the boy seemed to be ignoring her.

"I fail to see the logic in your statement, why should I have to listen to someone who is younger than me?" The boy said rudely.

"Your only older by one year! Kat is older than you!" Patty fired back.

"Therefore, Mr. Morrison should have left her in charge until his return. And if not her, then I should have been chosen, at the least." The boy said which made Patty red with anger.

"The day you try to order me around, is the day I slap you right across that cocky face of yours!" Patty said.

"You disrespectful-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Okay, let's calm down and stop before we say something we can't take back." Marco said as he made his back to the ground floor and got in between the two. "Now can either of you tell me how this argument started without yelling?"

"Talk to Captain rude here." Patty said glaring at the blonde boy.

"If you want an answer, then talk to her. I have nothing more to say until Mr. Morrison returns to explain things." The boy said as he walked pass Marco and Patty. He placed his spear on the wall next to the couch, sat down and took out a book.

"I swear, he's been such a pain since Morrison dropped him off here." Patty grumbled under her breath.

"So... I'm guessing Mr. grumpy pants over there is also part of this program too?" Star asked walking over to Marco and Patty with Janna following.

"Unfortunately," Patty said. "His name is Eric Lecarde, he's a bit of a jerk, but hopefully that will change."

"Wouldn't be the first time we had to be around a jerk." Janna said. "So what's up with that spear he has? And who else is coming to this thing?"

Before Patty could say anything, the sound of a car pulling up was heard. The six look towards the door as it opens, reveling a man who appears to be in his mid or late 50s. He had light-brown hair and mustache and wore a long-sleeved white a purple vest and dark-brown coat. He had gray pants, brown boots and light gray eyes. He was carrying two boxes of pizza.

"Ah Patty, I see Mary was able to pick you up." The man said before looking at Star, Marco, and Janna. "And I also see that you didn't come alone. I assume you three must be Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, and Janna Ordonia, correct? A pleasure to meet you three." He said as he walked in.

"I'm guessing then that you must be Mr. Morrison?" Marco asked.

"You'd be right," The man now know as Mr. Morrison said as he placed the pizza on the desk and turned to face the four teens. "I'm guessing you want to know what this program will entail, right?"

"That's kind of the idea." Janna said.

"Yes well, about that-"

"Hey Morrison!" A voice yelled from the open door. A voice that sounded very familiar to Marco, Star, and Janna.

Soon a white haired, red coat wearing individual walked into the building, carrying two folded tables underneath his arms.

"Where should I put these tables down... oh." the red coated man said when he saw three familiar faces. two of which who's mouths fell open, while the other looked amused at the turn of events.

"Well, this is interesting." Janna said smirking in amusement. "Didn't think we'd get to see you this soon again... Dante."

"Well, I wasn't expecting to see you three at my shop this soon." Dante said.

"Wait, What!?" Marco said recovering from his shock at seeing Vergil's brother.

"So your say that this place here?" Star asked as she recovered from her shock as well.

"Yep," Dante said as he suddenly threw both tables into the air as their folded legs somehow opened up and they both landed perfectly on the floor. "Welcome to Devil May Cry."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay folks but... Okay I can't do a good Dante impression to save my life. Anyway, Marco, Star, and Janna got to meet Patty, Mary aka Lady, met Morrison, and met up with Dante at his shop. As well as meet a couple other kid who will be taking part in the "program" with them. Now since there is more to this chapter, I'll have to break it up into two parts. Next chapter will be part two, see you guys there.**

 **Also, You guys can already guess where I plucked Kat and Eric Lecarde from. So here's the thing. First Can you guys guess what I have planned for these six? And second, to those who figure out my idea, I need three more characters. They can either be from Star vs., Castlevania or Devil May Cry. But they either need to be around Star, Marco and Janna's age or Kat's age which is around 18 I think. So yeah, hope you guys like this chapter,**

 **See ya! ;)**


	5. Chapter 4:Demon Hunting 101 Pt2

**Welcome back to another chapter of The Dark Knight and Two Shinning Stars! This chapter is part 2 of the previous one, where Star, Marco, and Janna were introduced to Patty, Morrison, Lady, Kat and Eric. They also met up with Dante again and are currently standing in his shop, Devil May Cry. Now in this chapter, Morrison and Dante will be explaining what the program is really about. As well as begin accessing what everyone is capable of.**

 **So hold one tight, because it's time to Rock!**

 **Chapter 4: Demon Hunting 101 Pt. 2**

Marco was a little dumfounded, Star was giddy with excitement, Janna was impressed a bit, and Patty just rolled her eyes. Not only did the three get to meet up again with Vergil's brother, Dante. But they were currently standing in what was to be the place of his demon hunting business.

Marco was about to asks something; but before he could the rotary phone on the desk began to ring.

"Hold that thought for a second kid." Dante said as he walked passed the four and to the desk. He then plops down in the chair and goes to prop his feet up on the desk and as soon as his right landed on the it, the receiver of the phone flew up into his hand as he caught it. "Sorry, we're not quite open for business yet." He said as he tossed the receiver back on the hook.

"Seriously Dante," Patty complained as she walked up to the front of his desk.

"What? It's the truth," Dante said as he leaned back in his seat. "We can't really start taking jobs until after the orientation for our work staff, now can we?"

"Uh Marco?" Star whispered. "What's he talking about when he said orientation?"

"Well Star, remember when Dante was telling us about his demon hunting business?" Marco asked.

"Yeah?" "Well when he says orientation, it means he's going to explain what exactly the job is." "Ooooh, I think I get it. … maybe." Star said still a bit confused.

"Ugh, I really find it hard to understand you sometimes." Patty said.

"Yeah? Well same goes for you. You can be a mystery yourself sometimes." Dante said. "Says the guys who possible has the worst luck with anything in the world." Patty said

"Okay you two, let's calm down." Morrison said. "We really should start explaining things Dante."

"Sigh, your right." Dante said as he got up from his chair. "Okay, so can I have everyone's attention please." He said which got Kat and Eric to glance up from their respective reading books. "So let's see now, I'd like to welcome you guys to our first little meeting of this… thing."

"Oh brother," Patty said as shook her head. "That's what you call an opening for an orientation?"

"You want to try it?" Dante said.

"I'd be happy to." Patty said as she pushed Dante to the side and stood in front of his desk and cleared her throat.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" She said already having Star, Marco, and Janna's attention, followed by Kat's. Eric only glanced up from his book at her. "I'd like to personally welcome all of you for coming out to the first meeting of our Social Teen's Outreach Hangout. Or as a few of you may have already figured out, this is actually something else entirely. If everyone could please take a seat where… Eric is right, Mr. Morrison and my "father" here will go into details regarding what we will be doing here, thank you." Patty said as she curtsies and walks over to the couch while smiling knowingly ay Dante as she passes him.

"Getting out done by a little girl, that's not a good look for you Mr. Son of Sparda." Janna said with a knowing smile of her own as she made her way over to the couch with Marco telling Star not to laugh as they followed.

"Well at least we got a proper opening, huh Dante?" Morrison said as he walked passed the half demon.

"Why the hell did I let you talk me into looking after this brat in the first place?" He mumbled as he opens on of the pizza boxes and grabs a slice. But before he could take a bite, it was snatched out of his hands by Mary who managed to walk right up to Dante without his notice.

"I'm pretty sure the pizza is for after we talk to these kids first, Dante." She said as she put the slice back in the box.

"Oh boy, between the little brat and you, I don't know which one you drive me crazy the most." Dante said as he walked over to the others with Mary following him. **(A/N: Reason I'm calling Lady by her real name is because that's who Patty introduced her as. I'll later have her go by her nickname as usual.)**

After everyone was settled with either sitting down on one of the couches or standing up against the wall, Morrison pulled up a chair and sat in front of the six teens. Mary also pulled up a chair and sat on Morrison's right, while Dante kicked up a chair that was near the pool table and placed it down on Morrison's left and sat it down.

"Well," Morrison started. "How about we get things started, Hmm? First I suppose introductions are needed. As I'm sure your all already aware of, I'm Mr. Morrison. The young lady here on my right is Mary."

"I prefer to go by Lady, if it's all the same. But you kids can call me either by my that or my real name, it's your call." Mary said as Morrison continued.

"Right, and the person here to the left of me is Dante. But I assume a couple of you are already acquainted with him." Morrison said looking to Star, Marco, and Janna before continuing. "He'll more or less be your activity director along with Mary here."

"And when you say "Activity Directors"," Janna said. "Do you mean like demon hunting teachers?"

"Haha, pretty much. See Morrison, this is why I said liked this girl here." Dante said while laughing.

"Well at least she's straight to the point, maybe you should be one learning a thing or two from her Dante?" Mary said as Morrison waited for the two to stop talking before speaking again.

"Well Miss Ordonia, you certainly don't mince words do you?" Morrison said. "I suppose we can get right down to the real reason why your all here then." He said in a more business like tone of voice. "So, how many of you are familiar with the legend of the Sparda?"

"The legend of Sparda?" Eric asked. "The story that spoke of a demon who fought for the human world? I was told that was just a myth."

"Well Mr. Lecarde, that myth is actually the truth." Morrison said which surprised the young man. "Yes, Sparda did in fact fight for mankind. If he hadn't. the world would most likely not be the way it is now."

"I've actually read a few books that talked about Sparda, it surprised me a bit that a demon would fight to protect humans." Kat said.

"So in addition to practicing witch craft, you also did some digging on Sparda too, huh?" Janna asked Kat. "It's official, I've found someone just like me."

"Except Kat doesn't take things from my pockets while I'm not looking." Marco said as Janna rolled her eyes.

"Well it sounds like we have two knowledgeable with us here." Morrison said. "Then I can assume that you two young ladies have research Sparda's legend then?" he asked the two girls.

"Yes, but it was mainly out of interest." Kat said.

"My reason was… well," Janna glanced over at Marco before speaking again. "Let's just say it was for a… personal reason." She said.

"Okay Morrison, if were done beating around the bushes here with these kids, let's get down to the real reason for this little club." Dante said as he got up from his chair. "Now, I'm sure a couple of you have had at least some kind of encounter with demons, right?"

"You really prefer to be blunt, don't you Dante?" Mary said.

"Hey, it helps to get my point across okay?" he said. "So, who'd like to share first?"

After a few seconds, Star reluctantly raised her hand into the air. Dante could only try to hold in his laughter at what he knew would be a big surprise for a few people here.

"Oh now this will be rich, go head princess." Dante said as he sat back down.

Star stood up while Marco looked at her worriedly.

"Okay, so for starters, I'm from another dimension called Mewni. Just in case I say anything or do anything that you guys find you know, strange. Like this,"

Star takes out her wand and summons a mini narwhal that flies around for a bit before disappearing in a cloud of pink smoke.

"Well, this is interesting." Mary said as Kat and Eric looked at Star with surprise in their eyes.

"So wait, you're really from another dimension and can use magic?" Kat asked Star.

"Yep," Star said.

"If you're truly from another dimension and can use magic then, hmm… are you a mage of some kind?" Eric asked.

"Actually, I'm a princess." Star said. "My full title is Princess Star Butterfly, heir to the Butterfly Kingdom of Mewni." She said which shocked Kat and Eric as Dante laughed.

"Surprised huh? Never would've guessed you were sitting next to royalty, haha." Dante said in between his laughing.

"Well trying to act all proper and stuff is not really my thing, I mostly like to have fun with friends and fight monsters." Star said excitedly. "Or in this case fighting demons. Which brings me back to my… "encounter" with them." She said as sighed in annoyance. "You see, before I came here to earth, I… dated… a demon."

Once the words left her mouth, Eric, Kat and Patty had looks of utter surprise on their faces. While Dante and Janna were trying not to laugh at looks on their faces.

"You… dated… a demon?" Patty said still shocked at what she heard.

"Must have been a very good looking demon if it got your attention." Mary said in a humorous tone.

"Well kind of, he was… the prince of the underworld." Star said.

"What!?" Marco said in completely surprise. "Star, when you say "prince of the underworld" you mean like,"

"Don't worry Marco," Star said. "The only thing to worry about from him is his anger issues. Which is the reason I broke up with him in the first place."

"Anger issues?" Kat asked.

"Miss Butterfly," Morrison said.

"Oh, you can just call me Star." Star said nicely.

"Very well, Miss Star, could you tells us about his demon you… had a previous relationship with? Only if you're comfortable with talking about it, that is?" Morrison said.

"Well, I guess I can talk a bit about him." Star said. "I'll try to keep this short. So his name's Tom Lucitor, I first met him at the Silver Bell Ball. It's a royal event where all the other kingdoms in Mewni get together in a show of friendship as the princes and princesses dance together." Star explained.

"I guessing this is where you met this Tom person?" Patty said.

"Yep, when I met him there I didn't really think much of him. But when I asked to dance with him, he turned out to be a really good dancer. After that we started dating, and everything seemed alright." Star said.

"But of course, all good things come to an end." Dante said. "So you said that you and Tommy boy broke up due to his anger issues, yeah? When did it start going downhill?"

"Uh Dante?" Marco said. "Star may not want to talk about that part, so maybe we should try to force her to."

Star smiled at how considerate Marco was being of how she felt about bring up her time together with Tom.

"Wow Marco, that's very considerate of you." Patty said kindly. "Thinking of a girl's feelings, that's so gentlemanly of you."

"That's a quality a lot of women look for in a man, I'd imagine you get a couple passing glance from the girls at your school, huh?" Mary said winking at Marco.

"W-what!? N-no! not really. I just feel that Star doesn't have to tell us everything about her time together with her ex." Marco said. "Especially if it makes her feel uncomfortable."

"The words of a true gentleman if I ever heard them." Dante said.

"Something you should try to pick up on, Dante." Patty said smirking. "Maybe then your luck with women wouldn't be so terrible."

"I don't remember asking for your opinion, brat." Dante said.

"Okay you two, settle down." Morrison said. "Now Miss Star, you don't have to continue if you wish too."

"No, it's okay, I don't mind." Star said. "To be honest, whenever talks about Tom and me come up, I feel more annoyed than bothered by it." She said as she continued talking. "So anyway, we had only been dating for I think about a couple of months. Tom and I went to this really fun club called the Bounce Longue; we were having a great time at first, but when Tom left to go get us something to drink and came back he saw me dancing with this other guy who just wanted to have friendly dance off." Star said.

"Let me guess, Tom thought you two were dancing with each other, right?" Kat asked.

"That's right," Star said already feeling annoyed at the memory of what happened. "Tom storms over, moves me out of the way and threatens to burn the guy to cinders if he tried to dance with me again. The poor guy ran out as fast as he could. So when I was telling Tom that we were just having a friendly dance off, another couple accidently bumped into me and I fell. You guys can probably guess what happened next." Star said.

"He threatened them?" Eric said.

"Put some demon's curse on them?" Janna guessed.

"No and he almost did that last one. He did something worse." Star said. "He tried to hurl a fireball at them, but shoved them out the way just in time. But the fireball ended up hitting the club's DJ. Everyone had to leave the club since the DJ had to be treated for his injuries."

"I can guess you weren't too happy when you two got back home, hmm?" Mary said.

"Oh yeah, big time. When we started dating I noticed Tom's anger issue start to show when we went to this little ice cream place. They gave me the wrong flavor of ice cream accident which wasn't a big deal, but Tom completely over-reacted and almost burnt the place down. He said he was sorry and I said it was fine, but he just got angry again every time one little thing didn't go the way he wanted it to." Star said.

"So I guess what Tom did at the club was the last straw?" Marco asked as Star let out sigh.

"Yeah, after we got back to Mewni, I broke up with Tom. But ever since then, he's been constantly trying to get back with me, so annoying." Star said rubbing her temples. "Thankfully, he hasn't tried to call me or anything since I got my wand or since I got here to earth. So yeah, that's my run-in with a demon." She said as she sat back down between Marco and Janna.

"I see. Well thank you Star for sharing that with us." Morrison said. "Would anyone like to go next?"

"We would, right Marco?" Janna said which caught Marco off-guard a bit. Janna ignored this and continued. "You see Marco and I both had an encounter with a demon at the same time, and… let's just say Marco has a… reminder of that time." Janna said.

"Does it have anything to do with why your friend's arm is bandaged?" Eric said bluntly.

"Have you ever hears of being subtle Eric?" Patty said glaring at the blonde boy.

"It's obvious he's was injured when he and his friend encountered the demon, it's that complicated to figure out." Eric said. "I fail to see how his getting injured by a demon makes him qualified to be a part of what is going on here."

"Maybe if you let me finish, you'd find out ponytail." Janna said which instantly had Star, Patty, and Dante laughing while Eric narrowed his eyes at Janna. "Anyway, it's what happened after Marco was injured is why he's here. Or more precisely… his arm."

"His arm?" Kat asked. "What happened with his arm?"

"Well, that's for Marco to answer, if he feels like it. I'm not going to tell his story here." Janna said.

Star had a look of concern on her face as she looked between Marco and Janna. She knew the pair had been through something very life changing, with Marco having his right arm changed into what it is now.

"Mr. Diaz or if you prefer… Marco." Morrison said. Looking at the Latino boy. "If you feel you aren't comfortable with speaking about your… condition, then- "

"No, I… I want to talk about it." Marco said. "I kind of feel like… it's alright if you guys know about it, since we'll apparently be fighting demons together. That means there needs to be a level of trust with everyone here. Which means… no secrets." He said as he got up and was going to un-wrap his arm.

"Hold on a sec Marco!" Janna suddenly said surprising the boy.

"What!? What is it Janna!?" Marco asked.

Janna then looked over at Eric who looked back at her in confusion.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Eric asked.

"Can someone hold onto Mr. Fancy pant's spear here, please?" Janna asked. "I don't want him pointing that thing at Marco when he uncovers his arm."

"And why would you assume I would point my family's spear at your friend?" Eric asked. "The Alucard Spear was not given to my family as a means to harm others, it's meant to slay demons who wish to harm the innocent."

"Yeah, well I'm just saying, point that thing at Marco and you're going to have a serious problem on your hands." Janna said.

"That goes for me too," Star said. "You mess with Marco or Janna, and I'll blast you right into a wall pony tail." Star said.

"Look at this," Dante said. "Two girls standing by their man, you're a real lucky kid Marco." He said playfully as Marco, Star, and Janna's faces began to turn red.

"Dante, could you please hold off embarrassing the young man for a moment? I believe he was about to show us something important, correct?" Morrison said directing his gaze to Marco who nodded his head as his face returned to a normal color along with Star and Janna.

After Dante's little teasing, Marco began to undo the bandages on his right arm, while Janna and Star kept an eye on Eric to make sure he wasn't reaching for his weapon. As the bandages came off, everyone except for Dante, Morrison, Janna, and Star had looks of surprise when they saw the reptilian looking appendage as Marco took off the last of the bandages.

Marco, Star and Janna looked around and saw that Patty and Kat had looks of surprise, while Morrison and Mary looked like seeing his demon arm wasn't that much of a concern. However, what really surprised them was the look on Eric's face. Not only had the boy not reached for his spear, but the look on his face looked to be one of both surprise and… interest?

"What… is that?" Patty asked.

"This…" Marco paused for a moment before continuing. "Is what happened… after me and Janna had our run-in with a group of demons."

"Yeah," Janna said as her hair covered her eyes. "Marco pushed me out of the way when one of the demons tried to attack me, and ended up getting attacked instead. Afterwards, his arm changed and… well… you guys can see what happened."

"So you two were attacked by a group of demons and Marco moved you out of the way. But at the cost of his arm changing into… this?" Morrison said receiving nods of conformation from Marco and Janna.

"Wait," Kat said. "How could your arm change just by being attacked by a demon? Maybe it's some kind of infection."

"I find that's hardly the case." Eric said.

"Let me guess, your assuming that Marco is possessed or something?" Patty said as she glared at Eric, who looked back at her in annoyance.

"First I was not going to assume he was possessed, what made you think I would say he was anyway?"

"You just seem like the kind of person who would jump to that conclusion." Patty said as Eric sighed in frustration before continuing what he wanted to say.

"I'll ignore that comment for now. Anyway, as I was saying; if Marco was infected when he was attacked, it would've spread from his arm to the rest of his body by now." Eric said. "I'm only guessing at this point, since this is the first of heard of a human changing after being attacked by a demon and not losing their sanity."

"So you weren't going to attack Marco then?" Star asked.

"No, a part of being an adult is learning to think with a leveled head and not going off of what you see at first glances is also part of learning to fight." Eric said explained.

"Why does hearing you of all people say that really bug me?" Patty said.

"Maybe because you have neither one of those traits." Eric said.

"Ha ha, he's got you there, Patty." Dante commented.

Patty just folded her arms and slumped back into the couch while mumbling "I really hate both you" under her breath.

"Okay, lets calm down." Morrison said. "Thank you Marco for sharing what happened to you and miss Ordonia with us. That shows us the level of trust you have for everyone here."

"Just make sure to be careful of who you trust with information like. But otherwise, you're an ok kid." Mary said winking at Marco who had a nervous smile on his face.

"Alright, now that we got all the "get to know you" stuff out of the way. Let's get down to what's we'll be doing." Dante said getting up from his seat. "So here's the thing kids, sometime down the line, this city is going to start getting visits from demons and some... not too friendly people. Now normally, I'd handle jobs like these myself,"

"Or if me and Morrison find the jobs for you." Mary said interrupting Dante.

"Hey Lady, anyone ever tell it's rude to cut someone off while their talking?" Dante said as Lady rolled eyes at him as he continued. "Anyway, as Janna here guessed earlier, I want you kids to be part of my business here for when these demons show up."

"So this is like… a part-time job disguised as some after school thing?" Marco asked as he recovered his arm.

"Bingo, hit the nail right on the head kid." Dante said pointing to Marco.

"Of course, we'll need to see what you all are capable of first, before any jobs involving demons start coming in." Morrison said. "Lady and Dante will see to that, of course we won't force any of you to do this. If you choose to not be a part of this, that's your choice." He said as he got up from his chair.

"Just be sure not to get in the way if any you come across any demons, okay?" Dante said. "So, who's in and who's out?"

"Do we get payed?" Janna asked raising her hand.

"Really Janna?" Marco said looking at his friend. "We're being asked to fight demons and you're wondering if the pay is good?"

Janna just shrugged her shoulders while Marco let out a tired breath. To his surprise however, Morrison answered.

"Depends on the client and the details of the job, but yeah, I'd say the payout is good." Morrison said.

"Although, Dante can be very… picky about certain jobs, so he normally doesn't see on red cent even after he finishes." Mary commented.

"Just had to get that one in, didn't you?" Dante said.

"Well, it still sounds like fun to me," Star said excitedly. "So count me in!"

"Same here," Marco said looking at his re-bandaged arm. "I kind of want to know the limits of this arm of mine. If I want to use it to help people, I'm going to have to learn more about it."

"I'm in," Kat said. "Not sure how much I can help with what little I know, but I'll do what I can."

"I'm pretty good at getting info from around town and I know my way around a few wiccan spells." Janna said. "So long as Marco and Star are cool with it, I'm on board."

"Plus, the fact you get payed for practically doing your creepy stuff too?" Marco said.

"Aww, you know me too well Marco." Janna said smirking while Marco rolled his eyes and Star giggled.

"As Marco stated, I wish to see the limits of my own strength as well. The money is not my concern." Eric said.

"Well, sounds like everyone's on board then," Morrison said.

"Yep, in which case, welcome to the demon hunting business kids. Try to stay alive and de sure not to get stuck with a debt as big as Dante's." Lady said flippantly.

"Alright, if were done using the fact that I owe you money as a joke, I'm going to get me a slice of pizza along with my dessert." Dante said as he walked over to the fridge and opened it. Two minutes later, he closes it and looks up in confusion.

"Something wrong Dante?" Morrison asked.

"Uh yeah, the strawberry sundae I put in the fridge today, is gone."

"Again?" "Yeah again, same thing happened yesterday too." Dante said.

"Hey Patty," Star said. "Didn't you trade me a strawberry sundae you brought today for my chocolate pudding cup at lunch?"

"Wait, What!?" Dante shouted as Patty smirked at him. "You took my sundae you little brat!? I keep telling you, paws off!"

"Well next time, make sure there's something else besides your sundae in the fridge." Patty said still smirking. "That way I won't have to take it for lunch, "Dad"."

Marco and Star's eyes widened in surprise at what they heard Patty said.

"Wait, Patty," Marco said. "You just called… Dante,"

"You called him DAD!" Star shouted.

"Oh right, I should explain that." Patty said. "You see, I met Dante when Morrison brought me to his shop as part of an escort job. At the time, he hadn't named the shop yet. After some stuff happened, I got to see a different side of him other than what I originally thought when I first met him." Patty said. "Ever since then, he's let me stay with him."

"Wait, so you mean Dante adopted you, kind of?" Janna asked

"I guess you could say that." Patty said rubbing the back of her head.

Soon the sound of Star's stomach growling got the four's attention.

"Okay, I think I'm going to get some of the pizza before it's all gone." Star said getting up from the couch and making her way to where the pizza is.

"Same here," Janna said following after Star with Patty as well.

As Marco was about follow them too, Morrison waved him over. Marco was confused, but walked over to talk to the older man.

"Mr. Morrison, was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Marco asked.

"Yes, Dante told me about when he met you and your friends." Morrison said. "He also told me that his brother, Vergil was with you and Miss Ordonia when the incident with your arm occurred."

"Yeah, he was." Marco said.

"I see, from what Dante told me, Vergil seems to have taken an interest in the fact that your arm changed when you were attacked by a demon. That's a very rare accrues," Morrison said. "Oh yeah, Dante also said that Vergil would also be training you in how to use a sword, that right?"

"Ah yeah, although, I don't know if he'll be getting me the sword or if I have to find a way to get on myself." Marco said.

"A sword huh," Morrison said. He thought for a moment, before speaking again. "I think I can get you one,"

"You can?" Marco said.

"Yeah, but I'll need to get in touch with someone I know first. If I can do that, it should take a week or two to have it brought here." Morrison said.

"That would really help but, how much am I going to owe you?" Marco said.

"Don't worry about it," Morrison said patting Marco's shoulder. "I'll just add this to the debt Dante owes me."

"Oh, okay, is that really okay?" Marco asked.

"Yeah besides, if Dante's going to be training you he should at least be willing to cover for a bit of what you need."

"Achoo!" Dante sneezed as Eric and Janna moved their plates with their pizza away.

"Dude, a little warning next time?" Janna said.

"Yes, and could you cover your mouth if you're going to sneeze?" Eric said.

"Okay, okay, sheesh." Dante said as he grabbed another slice.

* * *

The next day after classes were done for the day, Marco and Star were getting their things from their lockers.

"So are you ready for today Marco?" Star said the boy happily.

"Ready? For what?" Marco asked.

"You know," Star said looking around the two of them before leaning closer and spoke to Marco in a low voice. "Today at Dante's shop, we're going to start training to hunt demons! I can't wait!" She whispered in an excited voice.

"Oh that," Marco said in understanding. "Well I'm not totally sure how to get ready for that to be honest. I mean, how do you prepare to hunt demons?"

"That's the fun part about it Marco, you don't know. You just have to follow your gut." Star said confidently as she and Marco grabbed the bags and left for the entrance.

"Follow my gut?" Marco said not too sold on the idea. "Star, no offence, but following my gut is not my strong suit- Of!" Marco said as he bumped into someone, causing them to drop their bag. "Oh, sorry about that. Here, I'll get your bag for you." Marco said as he picked up the person's bag.

"Thanks, but you really didn't- wait, Marco?" the person said looking straight at Marco with a slightly surprised look in their eyes like Marco.

This person was a girl who was the same age as Marco and Star. She had wavy, shoulder-length platinum blond hair with an aqua streak on the left side, tan skin, mint green eyes, and freckles. She was of medium height and had a slim, curvy figure. She wore a green and white raglan shirt, an orange seashell necklace, cyan jean shorts, green and white knee socks, and blue and white sneakers.

"Oh, hey Jackie." Marco said.

"Hey yourself, how have you been, dude? I hardly see anymore." Jackie said.

"Huh? But we share most of the same classes." Marco said in confusion.

"Yeah I know, but you're either the first to second person out of the classroom or your being dragged away by Janna half the time." Jackie clarified. "Speaking of Janna, I saw her walking with that new girl Patty out the front door of the school."

"Oh boy, she couldn't wait for us for 5 minutes, geez." Marco sighed.

"I bet Janna's just really excited about what we'll be doing at the after school program today." Star said.

"After school program?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, oh; first off I'm Star Butterfly, nice to meet you Jackie." Star said holding her hand out as Jackie shook it.

"Oh right, you're the other new student, nice to meet you too Star." Jackie greeted. "So what's this about an after school program?"

"Well a couple of kids got picked to be part of this after school program called um… what was it called again, Marco?" Star asked.

"Social Teen's Outreach Hangout," Marco said as he handed Jackie her book bag.

"Right that, it's like this really cool thing where we get to hang out with other kids and do fun stuff." Star said.

"Skeeves sent a letter to the houses of the kids who are going to be part of the program, Janna, Star, Patty, and myself each got one." Marco said.

"Oh, so that's why Janna was with that Patty girl." Jackie said.

"Yeah, we actually need to go meet up with and head to where the program is, come on Marco!" Star said running ahead.

"Star, hold up! Geez, Jackie I gotta go! I'll see you around." Marco said as he quickly ran after Star.

"Sure, see ya around Marco." Jackie yelled as a smile soon found its way on her face. "Nice to see you finally acting like yourself again Marco." She said to herself.

* * *

After Lady dropped them off at Dante's shop, the four teens walked up to the front door. As Patty opened the door, they heard Dante shouting.

"Dammit! How the hell am I losing!?"

They looked and saw Dante slumped over on the pool table with Eric on the other side lining up to hit the white ball. Meanwhile Kat was sitting on one of the couches reading.

"Should we stop? You seem to be losing very badly and I'd like to save you from further humiliation." Eric said. "Plus the others are here already."

"Hmm? Oh hey there," Dante said noticing the four. "Yeah, let's stop for now. And just so you know, I was on the verge of a major comeback." He said as he walked to his desk.

"I somehow doubt that." Eric said to himself as he walked over as well.

"Did we miss something?" Marco asked.

"Nope," "Not in the least." Kat and Eric said

After Morrison walked in, everyone settled down and gave him and Dante their undivided attention.

"Okay, now that we're all here, we can start." Morrison said. "Dante,"

"Okay, now for us to be able see what you kids can do, we're… actually going to throw you all into a trial by fire." Dante said.

"And… by that you mean," Marco asked.

"Dante means this," Morrison said handing Marco today's newspaper. "Take a look at the middle section."

Marco looked at the section Morrison was taking about with the others following a long while he read it.

" _Today at around 1pm, workers fled a construction site after one worker found several mutilated bodies that appeared to be guarded by what they said to be… scarecrows wielding executioner blades. But when the police went to investigate, they didn't find any bodies. However, they did find a large blood stain where the workers said the bodies were. The police have closed off the site until further investigation is finished."_

After Marco finished reading, Dante spoke.

"Looks like you kids will have to show us what you've got on the job." He said. "Of course since this isn't a request, don't expect to get paid. But hey, you don't usually get paid on the first day any way."

"Are you saying… that a demon did this?" Star asked. "But why would they be guarding dead bodies?"

"And how could they have moved them so fast before the police arrived?" Eric added.

"The demons most likely dragged the bodies into Limbo." Kat said which confused the others.

"Limbo?" Patty said. "What's that?"

"Limbo is a dimension that exists parallel to the human world and is controlled by the demons. If a demon is powerful enough, they can freely manipulate anything there." Kat said. "It's a place where the landscape looks similar to here, but it's very distorted. While there, normal humans will appear as shadows, while psychics like myself take on a sort of ghostly appearance." She explained.

"Wait, Kat you're a psychic? Like a real psychic as well as a witch-in-training!?" Janna said getting a bit excited.

"Well yeah, in return I'm able to see what goes on in there, as well as create portals to Limbo and mess around with the gravity there too." Kat said.

Janna's eyes then sparkled with interest at what she just learned about Kat.

"I'll get in touch with Lady," Morrison said. "Dante, I suggest you give a little pep talk to the kids to get them ready." He said as he went to make the call.

Dante sighed as he got up from his desk.

"Okay kids, listen up." He said as he stood in front of them. "Inspirational speeches are not really my thing. To be honest, if someone was giving one in front of me I'd fall right to sleep. So I'll be real with you all." Dante said as he now spoke in a serious tone which surprised the group a bit. "I have no idea what will happen when we enter this Limbo place, hell it'll be my first time heading in there myself." Dante said as he put on what looked like two brown leather holsters that held two M1911-style handguns. One being white and the other being black. "Now since three of you here aren't combat savvy, me, Marco, Eric, and Star will go into Limbo. Kat, you said you can make portals in that place as well as see what's going there too, right?"

"That's right," Kat said.

"Okay, then you'll act as the team's guide for this go around." Dante said with Kat nodding her head.

Soon Lady walks in through the door. The others notice that she was carrying a black rocket launcher with a long, serrated bayonet attached to it on her back as she walked up to Dante.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Lady said.

"Perfect timing," Morrison said as he came back into the room. "I just got the location of the site, but it looks like the police are still stationed there looking over what happened. They blocked off the streets leading to it."

"That won't be a problem," Kat said. "If we need to, I can create a portal to Limbo now and we can get to the site from there."

"Well, that's convenient." Patty said.

"Alright then," Dante said as he grabbed his sword and placed it on his back. "Let's move out!"

"You do realize I'm the one driving, right?" Lady said.

"Just had to ruin the moment, didn't you?" Dante said as he and the others followed Lady out the door.

'Keep those kids safe, Dante.' Morrison thought as he watches everyone leave.

* * *

The group were now riding in an RV that Lady gotten a hold of, to the site of their first demon hunt. It was white with tinted windows and had the letters "DMC" sprayed on with red spray paint. The inside was quite large with a table by the window, a bunkbed in the back and a bathroom. Dante sat up front with Lady as she drove, while Marco, Star, Janna, Patty, Eric, and Kat sat in the back going over what to expect.

"So what do guys think will happen when we get there?" Star asked already getting excited.

"Do you mean when we enter that Limbo dimension?" Eric asked as he looked over his spear. "Well Kat said it was a distorted version of the human world, so I'm not expecting much to be honest."

"Um, you mean except for the fact that demons are going to be there and we need to take them out." Marco said.

"I'm still bummed that I get stuck on the sidelines." "Well, there isn't really much we can do to help, but still… I have to agree." Janna and Patty said

"Everyone has some part to play in one situation or the other. I'm sure you two will find some way to help in your own way." Kat said as she checked her back pack to make sure she had everything she needed.

"Hmm, I guess." Patty said.

"Fine," Janna said before looking to Star and Marco. "You two just make sure to watch your backs while you're in there, okay?"

"Don't worry Janna, I'll make sure Marco doesn't get in over his head." Star said patting Janna's shoulder.

"Shouldn't I be saying that about you Star?" Marco said with a dead pan look on his face. "I'm not the one who's known as the Rebel Princess."

"True, but you are known as the Bad Boy of Echo Creek, so I'm going to make sure you don't go all lone wolf in there." Star said teasingly.

"What the!? Since when… I never even… I give up. Let's just promise to be careful, okay?" Marco said in a defeated voice as Star and Janna giggled with Patty joining them.

Soon, Lady park the RV a couple of buildings down from where the construction site was. Sure enough, a mobile police base was setup in front of the entrance to the site with several police cruisers park along it.

"Wow, Morrison wasn't kidding when he said they blocked off all roads leading here." Dante said as he got out of the RV with everyone else following.

"So how exactly do you create these portals?" Lady asked Kat.

"Just watch," Kat said as she pulled out a large sheet from her back pack. She then un-furled on the ground, reveling it to be a stencil of a strange looking circle. "Okay, Janna and Patty, going to need your help with this. Here, start spraying." Kat said as she tossed two spray cans to the two girls.

Kat began to spray along the stencil with Janna and Patty doing as she did. When they were finished, Kat rolled the sheet back up, reveling some sort of glyph.

"Okay, all set." Kat said as she got up.

Star bent down and ran a finger along the circle on the ground. When she noticed some on the paint got on the finger she sniffed it and instantly recoiled at the smell.

"Okay that… that doesn't smell too good." She said as Marco gave her a tissue to wipe the paint from her hand.

"What was in those cans?" Marco asked Kat.

"A compound I created based on an old Wiccan recipe." Kat said.

"Cool, so what's in it?" Janna asked.

"Let's see, there's sea salt, shark oil, iron shavings, wolf hair, and desiccated squirrel semen."

"Ewww!" Patty said in disgust.

"Squirrel… semen?" Marco said. "Now I'm sorry I asked."

"Wait, Marco what exactly is Squirrel- " Star started to ask before Marco cut her off.

"You don't need to know Star, trust me on this one." "Uh, okay." Star said still confused about the subject.

"Okay," Dante said getting everyone's attention. "You kids can discuss witch recipes later. How does this portal work?" he asked Kat.

"You four just stand in the circle and it will take you right to Limbo." Kat explained. "Once you guys are there; I'll guide you to where you need to go."

"Alright; Lady, stay here with the others just in case of anything." Dante said before looking to Marco, Star, and Eric. "You three ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Marco said.

"Ready and willing!" Star said feeling pumped up.

"I'm prepared, let's go." Eric said resting his spear on his shoulder.

The four then stepped into the circle which soon started to glow.

"Be careful in there you guys." Patty said.

"You find anything cool while you're in there, bring it back for me." Janna said.

"I doubt we'll find anything boring in there Janna." Marco said as he and the others vanished.

* * *

 **(Limbo, a few blocks down from the site)**

The group of four soon appear in a place that looks similar to where they were a few seconds ago, except everything around them looked incredibly different. From the buildings had parts of them floating off and everything looked very… vibrant.

"So, this is Limbo huh?" Dante said. "Well, the place is defiantly a lot brighter than the underworld that's for sure."

"You've been… to the underworld before, Dante?" Star asked. "Yep, and let me tell ya, I would take coming to this place over having to go back there any day of the week." Dante said. "Huh, it must be really from the underworld Tom's from. All it has down there is fire and lava pits." Star said.

"Guys, shouldn't we get going?" Marco said getting the two's attention.

"He's right, don't' forget why we're here." Eric said. "And shouldn't our guide be here with us now?"

"Relax Mr. Grown Up, I'm right here."

The others turned around and saw a ghostly image of Kat.

"Looks like you guys made it here alright." Kat said.

"Yep, so which way should we be heading?" Dante asked.

"Well since you guys only have to go down a few blocks to get to the site, just come out of the where the RV is parked and just make your way there." Kat said.

"Really? That sounds easy enough." Star said.

"Yeah, but with my luck, it won't stay easy for long." Dante said as he and the three teens followed Kat out from where they were into the open and… surprisingly empty street.

"I… don't see anything yet." Marco said as he looked around. "Maybe we weren't noticed?"

"Still, we should keep out guard up." Eric said.

As the group followed Kat to the site, Star noticed some weird looking black substance pulsing and moving along the walls of the buildings.

"Eww, Uh Kat? What is that black stuff on the walls there?" Star asked.

"I'm not really sure, it's some kind of demonic growth. It's usually all over the place here in Limbo, some demons are even covered in it." Kat said.

As they continued walking, they stopped when they saw several burlap sacks scattered all over the ground.

"Are those… empty sacks on the ground?" Eric asked.

"That or the demons here are also litter bugs." Dante said then walked up to one of the sacks and pocked at it with his foot. "Or it could just be garbage."

Marco then suddenly felt something and began looking around. Star took noticed when looked back and saw scanning area.

"Marco, what's up?" Star asked. "You're looking around; did you sense something?"

Before Marco could answer, the sound of a rushing swarm was heard by the group. They quickly turned around and saw what looked like a black cloud rushing at them.

"What is that?" Eric asked as he readied his spear. Star got her wand ready, while Marco un-covered his arm and got into a combat ready fighting stance.

As the black cloud got closer, it then spilt apart and surged passed the group and towards the burlap sacks.

"Wait, what?" Star said in confusion. "Why's that black cloud going to those empty sacks?"

Star's question was soon answered, when part of the dark cloud went into the sack that Dante had his foot on. Dante quickly backed up as the sack rapidly blew up into what looked like a raggedy scarecrow with a large, curved blade fitted onto it's right arm. Soon all the other sacks were filled with the black mist, until a small army of raggedy scarecrows with blades on either their arms or legs stood before the group cackling.

"That answer your question, Star?" Marco asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." She said holding her wand.

"Okay, so the empty sacks turnout to be a horde of demons huh?" Dante said as he drew his two guns from their holsters. "What I say about my luck? Knew it wouldn't be this easy for too long."

"Can you complain about your back luck when we don't have an army of demon scarecrows in front of us!?" Marco shouted to Dante as said army charged at them.

"Kat get to somewhere safe!" Marco said.

Kat nodded and took off for somewhere away from the coming fight.

"Okay kids, LET'S ROCK!" Dante said as he and the other teens charged forward.

 **(Song cue: Devil May Cry 4 OST – The Time Has Come)**

Dante leaped into the air and began shooting into the horde of scarecrows. He then holstered his guns and quickly took out his sword and slammed it into the ground upon landing, creating a shockwave that sent the demons airborne.

Eric then used his spear to pole vault himself into the air. He then proceeded to pierce, slash, and slam his spear through every demon within his range. He then landed on a scarecrow that was below him and quickly back flipped off it sending towards another one. He quickly pushed himself off that one and launched himself towards four more with his spear help out and skewered them into the ground along with it. He then flipped his body backward dislodging his spear and sending the demons air born again.

"Excuse me Eric!" Marco shouted as he hopped over Eric and jumped up into the air. He then summoned his spectral demon arm and punched the four scarecrows backward into five more. "Star!" Marco yelled.

"I got this!" Star shouted as she jumped into the air. **"Shooting Star Explosion!"**

A dozen golden stars then flew from Star's wand exploded upon contact with the demons, sending them straight to the ground in a heap.

"Hmm, very impressive, I suppose." Eric said

"Hey, so you can be nice when you want to, thanks." Star said causing Eric to roll his eyes and Marco the chuckle a bit.

Three scarecrow demons lunged at Marco and Eric from and attempted to slice them in half. However, Eric quickly used the shaft of his spear to block two of them, while Marco side stepped the third and sent it flying back with a spin kick to its burlap sack face.

"Was that their attempt at a sneak attack on us?" Eric said.

"They must have thought you guys weren't paying attention." Star said.

 **(Song End)**

"Not bad kids," Dante said walking up to the three teens with his sword resting on his shoulder. "You three defiantly got the hang of killing demons."

"Heck yeah we do!" Star said confidently.

"Don't get too confident Star," Marco said as he looked at the few scarecrow demons that were left. "We still got a few of them left here."

"Oh these small fry," Dante said as he walked up a bit towards the demons. "I'll take care of them, watch this."

Dante snaps his fingers as a red lightning bolt comes down striking him and creating a blinding flash forcing the others to cover their eyes. When it died down, Marco un-covered his eyes first, which widened when he saw what happened to Dante.

Dante's new appearance looked very similar to Vergil's when Marco and Janna first met him. Except the crest at the top of his head is more tusk-like while Vergil had a fin. Also, like Vergil, his coat tails seem to look like he'd be able to fly. Finally, his feet have clawed toe-nails and he had a red, foggy aura.

When Star and Eric un-covered their eyes, their expressions mirrored Marco's when they saw Dante's new appearance.

"Wh-What!? What just happened!?" Eric said in complete shock.

"Marco, is… is that?" Star asked, but Dante answered before Marco could speak.

" **Whoa, relax, it's still me in here.** " Dante said as he took a look at his reflection in his sword. " **But, I can see why'd you'd be a little surprised. Not really fan of this look myself, mess up my charm.** "

Star couldn't help but burst out laughing while Eric just shook his head and sighed.

"Even looking like this, you still act like yourself." Eric said. "I hope you plan on explaining this afterwards, and… can you get her to stop laughing?" he said looking to Marco.

"Star, come on, it wasn't that funny." Marco said as he helps the blonde up since she fell over laughing.

"Okay… okay… I'm done." Star said wiping some tears away.

" **Sheesh, why do I always get a laugh when I say something like that?** " Dante said before looking back at the demons. " **Okay, this should only take about a second.** "

Dante holds his sword in a reverse grip as the blade begins to glow with red energy. He quickly swung his sword four times, launching four massive crimson slash waves that sliced through the remainder of the scarecrow demons, reducing them to scrapes of cloth.

Dante then changed back to his regular appearance and placed his sword on his back.

Marco, Star, and Eric were amazed at what they saw. In less than a second, Dante had shredded those demons like it was nothing.

"Like I said, only a second." Dante said with a cocky smirk on his face. "Hey Kat; you can come out now, all clear."

"You don't have to yell," Kat said as she walked out from behind one of the buildings. "Looks like you guys took care of them pretty quickly."

"Yeah we did, right guys?" Star said looking to Marco and Eric.

"I guess, although aside from Dante, Eric looked like he was tearing those demons apart." Marco said.

"While that may be true, the coordination between you both is not something to be ignored." Eric said.

"Wow, so you can nice." Kat said.

"I swear, if someone else says that again," Eric started to say before Dante's voice cut him off.

"Okay, I like what I've seen so far from you guys." Dante said. "Now let's get moving. Kat, which way now?"

"Just little ways more, come on." Kat said as walked a head with the others following her. However unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by an unknown figure with short blonde hair.

"Hmm, interesting." The figure said as they watched the group.

After about a 10-minute walk, the group arrived the construction site.

"Okay, were here," Star said looking around the empty place. "So… what are we supposed to do now?"

"The paper said that the dead bodies were being guarded by scarecrows; but when the police came, both were not there." Marco said.

"So if the bodies were brought here to Limbo, then they should be…" Kat stopped what she was saying when she looked up at the building.

The others follow to what she was looking and what they see causes Star, Marco, and Eric's eyes to widen in shock while Dante looks on with narrowed eyes. Hanging from a steel beam that was held up by a crane, were five dead bodies.

"Well, looks like we found the bodies." Dante said as he walked further into the site with the other following close behind him.

Marco however noticed that Star wasn't following them. He looked back and saw her still standing back near the entrance. He walked up to her and shook her a little to get her attention.

"Star? Hey Star!" Marco said shaking her a bit more which seemed to rouse her from her trance. "You okay?"

"I… I don't know." Star said in a slightly scared and quiet voice. "I don't see dead bodies that often."

"Not even at someone's funeral?" Marco asked

"The casket's usually closed for someone's funeral on Mewni." Star said. "And I normally only see skeletons of the dead in the caves back on Mewni. So seeing dead bodies hung up like that in front of me like, I don't -"

Star stopped mid-sentence when she looked down and saw Marco holding her hand. She then looked up and saw that he was smiling at her comfortingly.

"Star, it's okay to feel the way you do right now." Marco said. "Chances are we'll be seeing a lot of something like this the more. So if you feel a little scared whenever we do see something… disturbing, you can… you can hold onto my hand." He said as his face started turning red. "I mean my right arm, you know if… if it helps you feel better, that is."

Star smiled as she took hold of Marco's right arm. She then felt the same warm feeling from when they hugged when then met Dante.

'This feeling again,' Star thought. 'It's the same feeling I got when Marco and me,'

Star's thoughts were cut short when she heard felt pull her towards him just as something sped pass where she was standing.

"What was that!?" Star said.

The two looked and saw what looked like one of the scarecrow demons they fought earlier. Except this one was much larger and had several blades on its arms, knives for feet, and one giant blade on its back.

"These things now come super-sized!?" Marco said. "Oh great, an army of these guys were bad enough."

"Come on Marco, we can take this guy." Star said in her usually confident voice as she pulled out her wand. "It's two on one, we got this."

However just as Star said that, the two heard the sound of blades running along the ground towards them. Marco looked from behind and saw five more large scarecrow demons stop in front of them.

"Um Star, you might want to re-count those numbers." Marco said as he stood back to back with Star. "Okay, we now have six over-sized demon scarecrow against the two of us. Any ideas?"

"Hmm… I take three and you take three?" Star suggested. "Although, these guys do look like they can take a pounding."

"Well then," Marco smirks as he clenches his clawed right arm. "We'll just have pound these guys straight into the ground so they can't get back up."

"I think I like your plan better Marco!" Star said as she and Marco charged at the bloated demons.

 **(Song cue:** **Devil May Cry 3 - Devils Never Cry)**

Two of the large scarecrows curled up and started spinning their blades, then rushed at high speed towards Star and Marco. but they jumped out of the way at the last second.

" **Rainbow Fist Punch!** " Star shouted as a multi-colored fist shot from her wand and struck one of the scarecrows, interrupting its spin and causing it to bump into the other one next to it, which made them both tumble and crash into the three in front of them.

Marco meanwhile dashed to the other scarecrow demon. When he got close, it tried to slash him with the blades on its left arm. But Marco ducked underneath the attack and high kicked it into the air, he then jumped after it and grabbed it with his demon arm. "Down you go!" Marco shouted as spun the demon around two times before throwing it downward where it crashed into the others.

"Whoa! Nice throw Marco." Star said after Marco landed on the ground.

"Thanks Star." Marco said. "Come on, let's not let up on them for a second!"

"Got it!" Star said as she quickly followed after Marco to keep up the attack on the scarecrows. Star then got an idea. "Marco, can you throw me into the air?" she asked.

"What? Why?" Marco asked confused.

"Just trust me!" she said.

Marco nodded his head as he summoned his spectral arm as they kept running. Star then jumped on as Marco flung her into the air above the scarecrows. When she was high enough, Star held her wand with both hands as a pink light began to shine from it.

" **Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!** " Star shouted as fired a dozen heart-shaped crystal projectiles from her wand that rained down and pierced the scarecrow over a hundred times. "Okay Marco," Star yelled as she landed. "Flatten those guys like pancakes!"

"Got it!" Marco shouted back as he jumped in to air above the downed demons. "Say goodnight you scraps of cloth!" He shouted as he summoned his spectral arm again. He then cocked it back and slammed in down on the six demons with such force it created a shock wave from the impact.

 **(Song end)**

Marco landed on the ground, feet first and sprung right back up as he dusted his hands off. He then looked over at the mini crater he made and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well… haha, I… wasn't expecting to make a crater when I did that." He said smiling modestly before he was tackled to the ground by Star hugging him.

"Marco! That was amazing!" she said excitedly. "When you said pound them into the ground, you really meant it! That was so cool!"

"Okay Star, okay. I think I get it." Marco said. "So… can I get back up now?" he asked.

"Oh right, hehe, sorry." Star said as she got up which allowed Marco to get up and dust himself off.

"Dammit! I knew we missed something!"

Star and Marco looked and saw Dante, Eric and Kat running over to them. They noticed that Eric's outfit had a couple of light slash marks on it.

"What happened to you guys?" Star asked. "Eric your outfit looks like someone was cutting at it with scissors."

"That may be due to the fact that we got ambushed by those scarecrow demons while we were looking around further in the site." Eric said.

"Yep, didn't think those sacks could actually pull something like that." Dante said as he dusted off his shoulders. "And on top of that, they had some big ones with them too."

"Really? Cause me and Star just fought six of those guys." Marco said. "But they weren't really all that fast, so it was kind of easy to beat them."

"Yeah, and then Marco punched them right into the ground. Just look at the crater he made when he did it." Star said showing them the hole in the ground.

"Whistle, well dam Marco," Dante said very impressed. "That arm of yours packs a serious punch to it, huh?" He said.

Eric and Kat looked at the size of the crater and both of them were surprised.

"This is what that arm of yours is capable of, huh?" Eric said. "Hmm, I'll have to double my efforts so I don't fall behind you Marco."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Kat said as she walked away from the crater. "Well we found the bodies and took care of the demons, should we leave now?"

"Yeah, might as well. Not much else we can do here." Dante said. "At any rate, good job you three. From what I can see, you're all going to go pretty far in this business."

"Yahoo! Rebel Princess/Demon Huntress is in the house people!" Star cheered excitedly.

"Demon huntress-in-training Star," Marco said, but Star was too excited to care.

As the group made their way back to the portal, the figure from before was watching them with interest in their aqua green eyes. Interest that was specifically directed at Marco.

"A human with the powers of a demon," the figure said. "A fate not wished for; but still chooses to accept it and wield that power to protect. Almost like… hmm." The figure then turned away. "I wonder what fate lies ahead for this human?" they said as their soon engulfed by sphere of water and vanish.

* * *

 **Okay! Finally done. Sorry this took awhile guys, I'm a very detail heavy person. So Marco and the others(Mostly Marco, Star, and Eric), got to see what demon hunting has in store for them. Now most of the jobs they do will not always take place in Limbo, I just wanted to use it as a sort of training exercise for them. Now can anyone guess who the our mysterious figure is? If you know good, just keep it to yourself please? I'll be working on my other stories, so the next chapter may be awhile, okay? See you all Soon ;)**


	6. Chapter 5:Kage no Tenshi and Match Maker

**What's up people? Been awhile since this story got an update, so I figured why not? I just got off of doing a huge chapter for the colab story I'm doing with a friend. Now this chapter will start off with a conversation between our mysterious figure and two other characters I'm bringing into the story. Maybe you guys will recognize them.**

 **Well, let's get started. Also Vergil will be making an appearance and Marco will be getting his sword and bet you all know which sword it is. But… it won't be the only weapon he'll be wielding.**

 **Disclaimer: You've all seen this before on other stories. Don't own anything and all that.**

 **Chapter 5: The** **Kage no Tenshi and Match Makers**

 **(Unknown Location)**

In an undisclosed location somewhere in Fortuna, was a room with a large, circular table that had five chairs placed around it. Two of these chairs were currently occupied by two people.

The first was a woman with long, bright, vibrant pink hair and bangs with contoured feathery strands that cover her left eye which was yellow with her sclera being black. She had a well-endowed figure that was clad in a short revealing purple and pink dress matching with two separate long sleeves, black gloves, long black curved leggings with dark purple trimmings and dark purple heeled slippers. She wore a purple collar with an attaching magenta cape and a dark purple witch's hat that had a slit accented with the pink fabric on her dress.

The second person was also female with extremely long and black hair which drops to floor-level; towards the bottom her hair is plaited into big braids that are tied off by a bandage-like band. Her hair-strands curve towards the left-side of her face and she has mid-length hair which is plaited and tied by a smaller bandage-band resting on her left shoulder. Her attire consisted of a revealing ruby-red corset which reveals her midriff and the top half of her breasts. The red corset has an insignia visible below the belt which it hinders below. The same belt rests of her hip and above her torn, black jean trousers, which now look like shorts. The jean trouser has a chain, multiple belts wrapped around her right leg and a few which spiral towards the lower half of her left. Over her corset, she wears a black jacket in the form of a robe with red-velvet lacing; the jacket is ripped towards the bottom and is tightened towards her chest by the belt. She was leaning back on her chair as she propped her feet on the table reveling protective armor on her footwear as well as one extra armor plate on her right shin. She wears the same armor in the form of an arm protective gauntlet which rests above the same material as her coat; the material arches its way up to and wraps around her middle finger, highlighted by a rhombus-shaped piecing. Finally, her left arm was wrapped in bandages and her eyes which were closed at the moment, were a light brown.

"Hey," the black haired woman said getting the only other occupant's attention. "You know why we were suddenly called to come here?"

"No unfortunately," she said as she summoned a small flame to her finger tip. "But for the five of us to be called here on such short notice, it must be something quite interesting. Question is… what could it be?"

"I could seriously care less what it is, so long as it's not a waste of my time." The black haired woman groaned as she took her feet off the table and rested her head in her bandaged arm as the other woman sighed and extinguished the flame she had made.

"Really now Velvet, you seem to always sound like you have a chip on your shoulder when you speak." The pink haired woman said with a slight smirk as the woman named Velvet opened one eye to gaze at her.

"And you always have that damn stupid look of interest in your eyes when you see something that you can mess with, Nine." Velvet shot back to the other woman named Nine. "You kept bugging me and asking questions about my damn arm."

"Well in all honesty, you are a very interesting creature Velvet." Nine said smiling. "You began your life as a human, then became a… what did you call it again? A therion, right? Also known as a 'consuming demon' which allowed you to transform your left arm at will. Now, do you really expect me not to be curious about you?" she said as she propped her elbows on the table and rested her head a top her clasped hands.

"You do know the saying about curiosity and the cat right Nine?" a voice said as a third person approached the two at the table.

The person was a tall, beautiful and slender woman with long light blue hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white General's apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. The collar of her jacket was open which showed a bit of her cleavage as well as a strange tattoo that rested on her porcelain colored skin.

"Great, another pain I didn't want to see either." Velvet groaned. "I was hoping I would only have to deal with Nine, I didn't want to have your sorry self here too, Esdeath."

"And I see you still have that rough attitude of yours's Velvet." The woman known as Esdeath said as she took a seat next to Nine. "But I'm also hoping your fighting skill has grown since the last time we saw each other. Hopefully, this time we won't be interrupted."

"God, you and your damn love of fighting. But if you want to die that badly then fine, I'll be sure to crush your skull like an egg this time." Velvet said as a dark miasma began to seep from her bandaged arm.

"Hmm, I'd very much like to see you try." Esdeath said with a smirk on her lips as she gave off an intimidating, icy aura.

Meanwhile Nine was looking between the two and sighed. 'And they're at it already within 5 min of seeing each other again.' She thought before another voice spoke.

"Can you two stop this childishness?"

The three woman looked as a sphere of water soon appeared. It then vanished, revealing the short haired, blonde figure from before. It was yet another woman who had olive skin, aqua eyes, thick eyelashes, her blonde hair was messy with three braided locks. She wore a white jacket with a high collar, which covered the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her breasts. The jacket had a zipper running along its entire length, which opened from the bottom upwards. It has a beige air filter on either side just below the trim. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her arms, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. Along with this, she wore a black sash, white hakama, black tabi and white zōri. On her back was a light purple sheath that held a sword; which had a wide guard, three small holes on both sides, and a purple handle.

"Oh great, now the shark queen is here too." Velvet said as she huffed in annoyance.

"Well now, this is truly a surprise to see you again, Halibel." Esdeath said. "And I was only kidding around, so you don't have to be so strict."

"Your description of 'playing' Esdeath, usually leads you and Velvet into fights." Halibel said as she walked over and took her seat. "Remember, we cannot draw the attention of the Order of the Sword while here in Fortuna. Not unless the leader says otherwise, it that clear?"

"Yes, yes, I understand. I've already seen what happens when our precious leader isn't too happy." Esdeath said waving her hand dismissively.

"Velvet?" Halibel says looking over at the black haired woman.

"So long as the ice queen here backs off and doesn't piss me off," she said as Halibel sighs.

"I can see why our little leader like to leave in charge sometimes." Nine says getting Halibel's attention. "You manage to keep these two from killing each other long enough for when he shows up."

"You could have easily done the same thing Nine." Halibel says.

"Not really, if I tried this whole place would be engulfed in flames along with a good portion of this island." Nine says. "That's why I – "

Before Nine could say anything else, the sound of a door opening gets the four's attention. A young man who looks to be around the age of 14 enters the room and makes his way towards the table. He has red eyes and spiky purple hair, with one white spike. He was wearing some kind of uniform with gold, purple and white highlights, gold buttons, a cape, and black shoes with white highlights.

"My apologies," he says as he takes his seat. "I hope I didn't make you four wait too long, I hope?"

"Not really," Esdeath said. "Honestly, this the earliest you've shown up to these meetings."

"Yeah," Velvets says looking at the young man. "And usually you're the one who calls these meetings and always damn late getting here."

"Mind your tongue, Velvet." Halibel said sending a narrow glare to the woman.

"It's quite alright Halibel," the young man said. "I do tend to run late coming to these meetings and I am the one who calls for them. So Velvet is in titled to her opinion."

"Still though,"

"Halibel, it's alright; really." The young man says.

"Very well then." She says.

"Now then," Nine says looking to the young man with a teasing smile on her face. "Would our great leader, Nova Tsukuyomi, care to explain why he has called for a meeting of The Kage no Tenshi after so long? And has surprised us by coming early no less?"

"Ah… hahaha. Nine?" the young man known as Nova says. "Did I really deserve that grand… introduction?" he asks with an unsure smile on his face.

"Can we just get to the part of why the hell you called us here after so frigging long?" Velvet said as she was starting to get impatient.

"Right, right, sorry." Nova says as he clears his throat a bit before speaking. "I'll get straight to the point, Vergil, the son of the dark knight Sparda has returned the human world."

Everyone's eyes widen in surprise at what they just heard, except for Halibel who was told before the meeting.

"You're sure of this?" Esdeath asks to which Nova nods his head in confirmation.

"What's more; it seems like he's not only managed to meet up with his twin brother, but it appears he's taken an interest in a young man from the place he reemerged at." Nova said. He then snaps his fingers causing a rift with an image to appear in the middle of the table. "The place is called Echo Creek, it's a city located in Los Angeles. Dante seems to have set up is little demon hunting business there." He explained

"Hmm… I'm curious about something. Dante still has possession of his father's sword Force Edge, correct? Perhaps he sought out his brother to try and reclaim it." Esdeath says. "And what about this boy you mentioned? Why would Vergil suddenly take an interest in a human?"

"Esdeath has a point," Nine said. "Vergil has little care for humans, so why would he be interested in some boy?"

"To answer your questions in order," Nova said. "Dante still has Sparda's sword. Whether Vergil seeks to reclaim it is not confirmed yet. As for the boy," Nova said as he laughed a bit. "Well… why don't you show them what you saw Halibel?" He said looking to the blonde woman which caused the others to look towards her as well.

"Very well," Halibel said as she stuck her hand out towards the rift. The image then changed from a view of the city to that of Limbo where the others could see a group of four fighting a small army of scarecrows.

Velvet, Nine, and Esdeath instantly recognized Dante among the four from his red coat and sword.

"Well it seems like Dante as big a showoff as ever," Nine said grinning. "But the children fighting with him aren't too bad either. Who are they?"

"The boy with the spear is named Eric Lecarde, he comes from a family who are well versed in fighting demons and the like." Nova said. "He wields the fabled Alucard Spear; a weapon that was created by Adrian Fahrenheit Ţepeş, better known as Alucard the son of Dracula." He explained.

"So a boy who comes from a family who have fought demons and the like before huh?" Nine says. "Interesting, what about the girl hiding off to the side there?" she asked pointing to Kat who was looking from behind a building close by.

"That one's name is Kat, as far as information on her goes there isn't much." Nova says. "She's a medium; a psychic able to see into Limbo as well as project her astral form there. She's also something of a wiccan, knowing some basic spells. Other than that, not much is known about her."

"So basically a nobody, right?" Velvet said bluntly.

"I… suppose you could say something like that." Nova said before Esdeath spoke.

"Velvet's bluntness aside, I'm more curious about these last two here." She said pointing to the image of Star and Marco with a grin forming on her face.

"Ah yes, I was getting to these two here Esdeath." Nova said smiling. "The girl is known as Star Butterfly, she's a princess that hails from a realm called Mewni. She is the currently wielder of her family's heirloom, the royal magic wand."

"A girl born into a family of royal magic wielder," Nine says as she watches the image as Star fires magic blasts from her wand destroying several scarecrows before back-kicking one behind her. "She fights with such ferocity and aggression, it's hard to believe that child comes from royalty."

"Say what you will," Nova says, "But this girl is not to be underestimated. She may be young, but the strength of her magic is nothing to make light of." He says before glancing over at Velvet who he could see had her eyes on the last person in the image. "I can tell from how your looking Velvet that you want to know about the young man next, right?"

"If you know that, then hurry the hell up and talk!" Velvet yelled.

"Well this is new, what is it about the boy in this image that has you all riled up?" Nine asks.

"Per phase you should look and see for yourself, Nine." "Yes, I think you'll be very surprised." Nova and Esdeath said.

Nine looks to the image of Marco and her eyes widen when she sees him grad a scarecrow demon with a demonic looking right arm and throw it into a group of them. He then jumped into the sir and summoned an astral projection of the arm and slammed it into the group, crushing the demons into nothing.

"A human with… demonic power?" Nine said in bewilderment.

"That's right," Nova said. "This boy is Marco Diaz, a boy who was gifted with demonic power. And is the very same person who has caught Vergil's attention."

"Well, I can see why Vergil would take an interest," Esdeath said smirking as watch Marco's fighting. "He seems to have already been trained to fight, and the way he dodges and attacks shows an instinctual nature." She said.

"The kid's got instincts I'll give him that," Velvet said. "But he's still green, how long has he had that arm?"

"Not very long," Nova said. "His arm has been like that for only two years. He's only now just started to learning to fight with it since the princess came to earth. But given time, I believe his power will grow to the point where the Order will take notice." He said as his face took on a more serious demeanor. "That is something we cannot allow."

"So, what are we to do then?" Nine asks.

"Currently, Dante has taken it upon himself to put these children to work for him. However, this is simply to draw out any small fry from the shadows." Nova said.

"So your saying that Dante is training these kids while also using them to draw in any weaklings who believe they have a chance?" Esdeath said.

"Exactly; and in addition to Dante's training, Vergil also plans to train the boy as well." Nova said with a bit of humor in his voice. "It appears that mister Diaz really has Vergil curious."

"Well he's not the only one," Nine said with a spark of curiosity flashed into her eyes. "I think I may found something to keep me occupied for a while."

"You'll have to wait in line Nine," Esdeath said with a predator like smile on her face. "I'd like to see how strong that boy is, as well as those others are too. I wonder how long it will take for them to break?"

"Okay, okay, let's hold on a minute first you two." Nova said. "Esdeath, I need you for a different task and I can't have you 'breaking' the boy or his friends. That will draw in unneeded attention. Nine, I'll have you work with Halibel in observing Mr. Diaz's growth and how he interacts with during the day. Your best chances to do that would be during his time at school."

"Very well then." "Fine." The two said.

"And where does that leave me?" Velvet asked.

"Velvet, you'll be helping Zonda in gathering- "

"OH HELL NO! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!?" Velvet yelled. "I'm working with that brat! You do that, and I promise you there. Will. Be. Nothing. Left of her." She said in a very threating, cold tone.

"Velvet I know you aren't a fan of Zonda's… games, but please try and work with her to gather the rest of our group. She's the only one who can detect their unique demon auras and you're our best tracker," Nova said. "You don't' have to be friends, just cooperate with her."

"…. Fine." Velvet growled out. "But if she pulls one of her stupid ass illusions on me,"

"I'll warn her ahead of time so she knows not to play." Nova said. "Now that we know what needs to be done, let's call this meeting adjourned."

"Well then," Nine said as she snapped her fingers, created a portal. "Time to go see my new little patients." She said as she walked through the portal as it closed behind her.

"What the hell did she mean by… patients?" Velvet asked to which Esdeath and Halibel just shrugged while Nova shook his head.

' **Nine, you really are going to… oh boy.** '

* * *

 **(Echo Creek High School)**

It was another day at Echo Creek High. Marco, Star, Janna, and Patty were walking the halls having an… interesting conversation to say the least.

"I'm sorry Marco, but I have to agree with Janna on this." Patty said.

"I don't get it, what's the problem if I wanted to wear a simple red hoodie?" Marco said. "It seemed okay to me."

"True, but it just wouldn't… fit right with what's happened to you so far." Patty replied. "You also said that you even though you weren't completely sold on the clothes Janna picked out, you didn't say you don't like them."

"I… guess that's true, thanks again, Janna." Marco said looking back at his friend.

"No thanks needed Diaz." Janna said smirking.

As the four continued on, a group of students greeted Star as they passed by.

"Well you defiantly became popular in just few days." Janna said.

"Yeah," Star said happily. "If I knew people here were so cool, I would've asked my parents to toss me out of the castle years ago."

"Not a lot of people usually ask to be tossed out of their homes." Marco said.

"Especially if their home happens to be a castle." Patty added while Star just shrugged.

"Hey Marco!" "Dude! There you are!"

The four looked and saw two boys running over to them.

One had curly brown hair, large circular black-rimmed glasses, tan skin and wore a blue and white-striped shirt, brown shorts and olive sandals. The other was short and overweight with orange hair, freckles, olive green eyes and wore a dark gray shirt, gray sweatpants with a white stripe on each side and white tie strings, and dark gray shoes with white tips.

"Oh, hey guys." Marco said as the two boys stopped in front of him and the others. "What's the hurry and why do you both look like your about to fall over?"

"Because…. Because," the shorted boy tried to say but was too winded to speak. "Al… you… tell him."

"How about you both introduce yourselves first, please?" Patty asked.

"These two knuckleheads are Alfonzo and Ferguson, they hang out with me and Marco sometimes and were there when Marco's arm changed." Janna said.

"Uh… what she said." The curly haired boy named Alfonzo said.

"Aren't you two the new kids everyone's talking about?" Ferguson asked after recovering from his run.

"Hi! My names Star, it's nice to meet you. Any friends of Marco and Janna are friends of mine." Star greeted.

"Patty Lowell, nice to meet you both." Patty said politely.

"Same here," Ferguson said before turning his attention back to Marco quickly. "Anyway Marco, me and Al just got word that the school just hired a new nurse!"

"Okay, and?" Marco asked confused.

"And? Dude, we just saw her and she is by far the most beautiful babe we have or ever will see on this planet!" Ferguson said with Alfonzo nodding his head quickly in agreement.

"That's the reason you two came rushing over here? To brag about a someone who is waaaay out of your league?" Janna said rolling her eyes. "It's not happening."

"How do you know?" Ferguson said. "We haven't even asked her yet."

"Ferg, you do know this person is probably older than you, right?" Marco said.

"And she could possibly have a boyfriend?" Janna added.

"Uh, they are kind of right Ferguson." Alfonzo said.

"Ha-ha! That where you guys are dead wrong." Ferguson said cockily. "I so happen to know for a fact that she is currently not seeing anyone."

"And you know this, how?" Patty asked.

"Oh, because Skeeves tried asking her out and she said while she isn't seeing anyone at the moment, he wasn't her type." Ferguson said.

"So what makes you think you have a chance then?" Janna asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Ferguson said knowingly. "Anyways, gotta go, see ya. And Marco, the bad boy is still working for you dude." He said racing off with Alfonzo right behind him waving bye.

Marco groaned while Janna, Star and Patty giggled a little as they continued to their first class.

* * *

Later on, Marco and the others were sitting at their desks along with the rest of their classmates who were either sleeping or talking with each other.

"So Patty, did Dante tell you if we're going to be doing anything after school today?" Marco asked. "Not really. But if we were doing anything, Lady would give me a call. Dante has the notion of suddenly dropping something on you when you least expect it." Patty said. "Really? Now who do I know who likes to do that?" Marco said sarcastically as he glances over at Janna who smirked back at him.

"MARCO DIAZ PLEASE REPORT TO THE NURSE'S OFFICE! MARCO DIAZ TO THE NURSE'S OFFICE!" Skeeves said over the PA system which prompted everyone in class to look straight at Marco save for their teacher who either heard or just didn't care.

"Not. A. Word Janna." Marco said as he could already tell that his friend was grinning from behind him. "I didn't say a word Marco," Janna said innocently. "You were thinking though." "Guilty as charged."

"I wonder why your being called to the nurse's office though?" Patty asked. "Well, guess I'm going to find out once I get there." Marco said as he got up. "Keep an eye on Star and Janna for me, please?" "Got it." Patty said as Marco leaves and heads for the nurse's office.

As he made his way through the halls, Marco began to wonder why he was suddenly called to the nurse's office. He hadn't hurt anyone despite what his "Bad Boy" image might depict. When he reached the door to the nurse's office, he knocked and waited for a response.

"Yes?" a voice said from the other side. "Hello? I'm Marco Diaz, I was told to come down here." "Oh yes, come in, come in."

Marco slide the door open and walked in, where he saw a very interesting sight. Sitting at a desk was an older woman with long, bright pink hair that stopped at her lower back and feathery strands that covered one of her eyes which were yellow. She was wearing a simple purple and white uniform that stopped above her thighs; two black braces that hung from the bottom, a lavender tie, black cuffs on the sleeves, a pair of black tights and finally, royal purple colored shoes with black heels.

"So your Marco Diaz, correct? It's a pleasure to meet you." The woman said in a kind heart-warming voice. "U-uh yeah, it's a pleasure to meet you too. I'm guessing you're the new school nurse everyone's talking about?" Marco stuttered a little as he looked away due to how… well-endowed the older woman looked. "My, I didn't think I'd have word spread about me so quick on my first day here." She said as she got up from her seat and walked over to Marco who still had his head turned away from her. "I think it's time I introduce myself. My name is Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury," she said as she placed her hand on Marco's cheek and turned his head to face her, "but you can just call me Miss Konoe." "Uh… right." Marco said as his face turned red and he shifting his gaze away from her which only made her giggle. "So could you maybe tell me why I was called down here?" he asked as Konoe took her hand off his face and went back to her desk. She then motioned for Marco to take the seat next to her.

As soon as he sat down, Konoe brought out vanilla folder and showed it had his name on it to him.

"As I said before, since I'm the new school nurse I feel like I have to go over the medical records of each student here at the school." Konoe said. "However the two that caught my eye were Star Butterfly and you." "Well, did Principal Skeeves tell you about Star?" Marco asked. "Yes, he did inform me that she comes from another dimension and that she's taken up residence with you." Konoe said. "The problem is I simple don't' have any medical knowledge on Mewmans. So I'm going to have speak with miss Butterfly about maybe contacting her parents so I can have her medical history on hand just in case." "Yeah, that would probably be best." Marco said. "Now that we've unintentionally talked about your friend, let's return to the subject of you."

Konoe then opened Marco's file and began to flip through it until she found what she was looking for.

"Now it says here you were administered to the hospital two years ago due to what happened with your right arm after an outing with three of your friends, is that right?" Konoe asked. "Yeah," Marco said as he unconsciously held his bandaged right arm. An action that didn't go unnoticed by Konoe. "I see, but when I looked for the cause of your injury it was labeled "Classified". So I tried calling the hospital to see if I could get a hold of the doctor who treated you. But when I did, they told me he was suddenly transferred."

This surprised Marco to here that the doctor who had tried to treat his arm was suddenly transferred.

"What? That's odd," Marco said. "You didn't know?" Konoe asked. "No, this is the first I'm hearing of it." "Hmm, well I thought you might have known something. Seeing as your records says he did request you see him now and then to check up on your arm. He didn't say anything to you about this?" "No, not during the times I've seen him." Marco said. Konoe had a thoughtful look on her face as she closed Marco's folder and placed it back in her desk. "Well, not much else we can do about it. Anyway, the hospital said since your doctor was transferred so suddenly they didn't have someone ready to take his place. So they requested for me to takeover watching your condition. I trust you don't have a problem with this?" Konoe said as she smiled playfully at Marco who's face did a good impression of a tomato. "Nope, not problems. I'm good." Marco said quickly and nervously as Konoe giggled at his reaction.

Soon the two heard knocking coming from the door. Konoe got from her seat to answer and found a girl with long, wavy blond hair standing there.

"Can I help you, young lady?" Konoe ask. "Yes, could I see Marco?"

"Huh, Patty?" Marco said as he walked over.

"Oh, is she a friend of yours?" Konoe asked. "Yeah," Marco asked before looking back at Patty. Before he could say anything he saw that she had a nervous look and uncertain smile. Right away, Marco could tell what Patty came here for. "What happened?" Marco said in exasperation.

"Umm… you'll have to come with me and see because it's Star related." Patty said.

Marco sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright," he said. "Just… how bad is it?" "Umm, well it depends." Patty said.

"You can go if you want to Marco," Konoe said. "We've already finished with our discussion, so you can go now and help your friend out." "Oh, okay then. Thank you, Miss Konoe." Marco said as he and Patty quickly left for their classroom. Once they were gone, Konoe closed her door and sat at her desk while looking out her window.

"The hospital said that doctor was suddenly transferred," Konoe said as she summons a small flame to her hand. "But they weren't given any other information besides that. Plus, they said that all data on the condition of the boy's treatment vanished other than what they gave me." She then extinguished the flame and stretched. "This has The Order written all over. Great, looks like I have something to tell Halibel."

* * *

Meanwhile, Marco quickly followed after Patty back to their classroom.

"Did Janna have any part in this?" He asked. "What do you think?" Patty said as Marco only sighed as they were coming up to their classroom. "Alright, let's see what I missed."

Marco opened the door and what he saw were Star and Janna standing next to their teacher, Ms. Skullnick who now had pale green skin, longer hair in a brighter shade of red, yellow eyes, turquoise lips, an underbite with protruding fangs, longer ears and nose, and a pink gemstone embedded in her navel as she cried.

"Oh, you got Marco," Janna said.

"Hey Marco," Star said in a slightly nervous and cheery voice. "So how'd your trip to the nurse's office go? Haha,"

Marco glanced over to Patty, who was standing next to him at the door way.

"They turned our teacher…. Into a troll?" he asked. "Yep," Patty said as Marco sighed and massaged his temple. "I can't leave you two alone with someone else for a second, can I?"

* * *

 **(Diaz Residence)**

The four teens and their now troll of a teacher; now found themselves at the Diaz Home in Star's room, after Star had tried to change Miss Skullnick back to normal, she ended up transporting them back home. While Patty was trying to comfort Miss Skullnick who was still crying, Marco had gotten a full explanation from Star and Janna on what lead to their teacher's new appearance.

"So let me see if I got this," Marco said sighing. "After I left for the nurse's office, Miss Skullnick started handing out our tests from last week, right?" "Yeah," Janna said laying back on Star's bed with her hands behind her head. "She placed my test on my desk and gave you two both your back. To which Janna, of course got a 'C' again." "Demon research," "You don't have to spend the whole night doing that." Marco groaned before his annoyed face vanished as he looked to Star. "Now Star, from what you told me I'm guessing you don't get tests on Mewni, right?" Marco asked. "Which is why you thought the grades you and Janna got…"

"I thought Janna's 'C' stood for Celebrate and my 'F' meant Fantastic." Star said looking at the ground. "But then Patty said that a 'C' meant Janna was doing okay-ish, but my 'F' stood for fail. Then I looked over at your paper and saw you got an 'A+' with a cute little smiley face next to it." "So you wanted to ask Miss Skullnick to change your grade?" Marco asked. "Yeah, but when asked she started yelling about finally getting a guy with a boat, but said the guy felt her at the dock." "Okay, okay, now I'm seeing what happened." Marco said before looking over to Janna who was still relaxing on Star's bed, but noticed Marco looking in her direction.

"Okay Diaz, you got." Janna said as she sat up. "I gave Star the idea that if she could get Skullnick the perfect guy, then she's would Star the perfect grade. Didn't think Star would accidently turn her into troll." She said as she fell back onto the bed while Marco rolled his eyes.

"Marco?" Star said getting her friend's attention. "Are you… mad about this?" she asked not looking up at the boy.

Marco placed his bandaged hand on top of Star's head and rubbed it, which got Star to looked up at him surprised.

"No Star, I'm not mad." Marco said. "Just a… bit surprised is all. Didn't expect to come back and see our teacher turned into a troll is all." He said smiling at her. "So you're really not mad at me?" Star asked. "Yeah, I'm not mad with you." Star then smiled and quickly brought Marco into a tight hug which at first caught the Latino boy off guard, but soon smiled as patted the top of her head again.

Star could feel her cheeks getting a little warm from Marco patting her. 'I wonder if it would be weird if I asked Marco to pat my head like that again like that sometimes?' She thought as she let go of Marco as he stopped patting her head.

"Excuse me for interrupting," Star, Marco and Janna looked and saw Patty coming up behind covered in the tears of their teacher. "But do any of you have an idea of what to do?" she asked as Janna tossed her a towel to dry off with.

"Right, we can't keep Miss Skullnick here forever." Marco said. "Star, you might have to call your mom for help here."

"NONONONONONONONO!" Star said in a fear induced panic. "If my mom finds out about this she's send me to St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses. If I get sent there I'll never be the same again!" "Okay, okay Star, calm down." Marco said. "Alright, so asking Star's parents is out of the question, any other-

DING-DONG

The sound of the doorbell cuts Marco off as he was speaking.

"Hold that thought, I'll get the door. You guy try to think of something." Marco said as he left to answer the door, leaving the three girls with their teacher who was still crying.

"Um, how long has Miss Skullnick been crying like that?" Star asked.

"I… have no idea." Patty said. "But to keep crying like for so long is kind of impressive, in a kind of disturbing way I guess."

While the others stayed upstairs, Marco went down to answer the door. Thankfully his parents weren't home, so he didn't have to worry about explaining why he was home so early.

"Hold on a second please," he said as he came to the door and opened it. "Sorry to make you wait, I was dealing with something up- "

Marco stopped talking when he saw who was standing outside his house. Standing in front of the surprised Latino boy, dressed in a white t-shirt with a black vest over it, black jeans, black sneakers and a red spear resting on his shoulder was Eric Lecarde. He had his eyes closed as Marco still had a surprised look seeing the boy at his house and in close that matched this century.

"Uhh…" Marco said as he tried to process what he was seeing right now.

"You do know it's considered rude to stare at someone, right?" Eric said with his eyes still closed. "S-sorry, sorry!" Marco said snapping to attention. "I… just wasn't expecting you to show at my house." "It was Mr. Morrison and Dante's idea really." He said as he opened his eyes to look at Marco. "They believe I should have more of social life outside of what we'll be doing, so I came here to let you know I'll be attending your school tomorrow. That way you won't be so surprised when I show up then." "I'm more surprised you carrying your weapon in public. Don't you have like a case for that thing or something?" "I was in the middle of training when Morrison informed me, so I brought it with me."

Before anything else could be said, the two boys heard a crashing sound from upstairs.

"What on earth was that!?" Eric said. "Crap!" Marco said. "I don't really have a time to go over everything, just come inside and follow me!" he said as he raced upstairs. "Ugh, fine!" Eric said as he quickly followed after Marco.

* * *

Once the two got to Star's room, Marco threw open the door and the two were greeted with a gaping hole in the wall with Star and Patty near it.

"She actually jumped out of the window! Who in their right mind does that!?" Patty shouted.

"Well she's defiantly making use of her new troll strength, that's for sure." Star said.

"Uh guys?" Marco said getting the two girl's attention. "What… just happened here?"

"Oh Marco," Patty said. "Well Miss Skullnick just jumped out the window to make a run for it and- "Patty stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Eric standing behind Marco and instantly started glaring at him. "What the heck are you doing here, spearhead?"

"Really? Resorting to name calling now? What are you, 5?" Eric said which only intensified Patty's glare towards him.

"Oh, Hi Eric!" Star greeted. "Oooh, your new outfit looks great." "At least someone here knows how to greet a person." Eric said while glancing to Patty who had turned away from him and was puffing her cheeks out in frustration. "Thanks, I guess." Star said. "So what brings you over to Marco's place?" "I merely came here to inform Marco that I'll attending the school you all go to tomorrow."

"What!? You've got to be kidding me!" Patty shouted. "Why on earth would you want to do that!?" "In truth, it wasn't my choice. Morrison and Dante wanted me to have a wider social circle outside of our group, so Morrison and Dante had me enrolled at the school." Eric explained. "Now could one you please tell me and Marco why there's a giant hole in the wall?"

"Oh that," Star said. "That hole was made by our teacher, Miss Skullnick. Who I accidently turned into a troll." "… what?" Eric said.

"Hold on where's Janna at?" Marco asked.

"She went after Miss Skullnick through the hole." Patty said. "She said she knew some kind of demon spell to subdue her."

"HEY GUYS! I GOT HER!"

Everyone looked out through the hole and saw Janna sitting on top of Miss Skullnick who was bound to the ground by glowing blue chains in the backyard. Everyone quickly went outside to backyard.

"Wow Janna," Star said in amazement. "You really did it."

"Told you guys I had it covered." Janna said before noticing Eric. "Hey Eric dude, what's happening? Nice to see you wearing something normal." "I'm… going to pretend that was your attempt at a compliment." Eric said evenly. "Yeah sure. By the way, I managed hear your coming to our school right? Well say hello to your teacher." Janna said pointing to Miss Skullnick. Eric looked at Janna before looking back at the others for any sign that she was joking.

"She's not pulling your leg on this one Eric," Marco said confirming what his friend said which caused the young spear wielder to sigh. "Then I can assume this happened due to…" Eric trailed off as he looked over at Star who hide her wand behind her back and smiled nervously. "Of course."

Suddenly a portal opened in front of the five teens and their teacher as Ludo and his monster army came out.

"Star Butterfly, today is the day your wand belongs to me!" Ludo said.

"Star, do you know this… um creature?" Patty asked. "Yeah, this is Ludo; he's been trying to get my family's wand for a while." Star said. "Ludo actually showed up around time I found out about Marco's arm and when those weird looking demons appeared too."

"That's also when Marco flatted those demons into pancakes too." Janna said. "I wouldn't say I flatted them, more like I kind of just punched them into the ground." Marco said.

"That's the very definition of flattening Marco." Patty said. "I'm inclined to agree," Eric said.

"Hey! Don't you dare ignore me you pack of brats!" Ludo yelled. "Get me that wand!"

Ludo's army instantly charged at the teens, forcing them to run back to widen the distance. Once they were far enough back, Star threw her wand while Marco unwrapped his arm and Eric readied his spear. Janna and Patty ran back further to watch from a safe distance.

" **Crystal Dagger Heart Attack!** " Star shouted as she fired heart-shaped crystals from her wand. Eric generated a small light at the tip of his spear then twirled it around creating a blue circular ring that shot out multiple blue disks which shocked the charging monsters while Star's projectiles pierced them over.

Meanwhile, Marco was holding out well against some of Ludo's monsters. Although he was only using about a quarter of his strength. 'Compared to how much strength I used when those weird doll demons showed up, these guys are a couple of pushovers.' He thought as a bear with a unicorn horn lunged at him, only for Marco to side step the attack. Marco then quickly cocked his arm right arm back and drove it into the bear's gut sending it flying into another group of monsters. "Not to sound rude; but can of you guys really put up a fight?" Marco asked.

His question was answered as he quickly jumped back when he sensed something coming at him from behind where he saw a grey monster resembling a minotaur with his fist in the ground where he was standing.

"Okay, looks like you can, huh?" Marco said smirking as he cracked his knuckles. "Let's see what you got!" Marco and the minotaur monster charged at each other; but just as the two were about to clash, the minotaur was blasted back with rainbow blast and sent crashing into Miss Skullnick who had managed to free herself from the chains.

"Oh, sorry Marco!" Star said as she ran up to him. "I didn't mean to get in your way like that, it just kind of happened. I mean I know you could've handled that guy; it's not like you couldn't- I mean I wasn't- " "Whoa, whoa! Easy Star, it's okay." Marco said as he rubs her head. "I just wasn't expecting a rainbow blast to come out of nowhere is all." "Uh, yeah. I sometimes can get a little carried away when fighting." Star said. "I actually did the same thing with Eric a few seconds ago, that's why I came over here before he got mad at me." "Oooh. Well, how about you handle the guy you just blasted and I'll help out Eric? Try make him not so mad at you after all this?" Marco said. "That'd be great! Thanks Marco!" Star said as Marco ran off to help Eric.

As Star turned to deal with the minotaur monster, she saw him and Miss Skullnick looking at each other lovingly before he ran off to rejoin the fight.

"Aww, look at those two." Star said fondly. "Wait a minute, that's it!" she said as ran over to where Miss Skullnick was trying to hop the fence.

"What is Star doing now?" Patty asked as she and Janna watched from the side of the house. "I'd say she's playing cupid right now." Janna said as grinning at what she knew was going to happen.

"Oh Miss Skullnick!" Star said getting her troll teacher's attention. "What?" "See that monster guy over there?" Star pointed to the minotaur monster who was grappling with Marco before having to jump back as Eric swung his spear diagonal at him. "He thinks your cute." Really!?" Miss Skullnick said excitedly. "What should I do!?" "Wait right here for a second," Star said as she raced off.

"Eric on your left!" Marco said as the minotaur monster came charging at Eric with his sword. Eric quickly brought his spear up just in time to block with the shaft. "Thanks for the warning, but it wasn't needed." Eric said as Marco rolled his eyes. "Fine, just hold him there for me." Marco said as he summoned his spectral arm, and reared it back. But before he could do anything else…

"Wait Marco!" Star shouted which prompted Marco to freeze and stop what he was doing. "Uh Star? I was kind of about to- " "I know, I know! But could hold on for a second, pretty please?" Star begged with her big, blue puppy dog eyes. Marco sighed before he glanced over at Miss Skullnick then back at Star. He then pointed to the minotaur, then to his teacher which made Star nodded her head vigorously. "Alright, give me second okay?" "You're the best Marco!" Star said as she gave him a quick hug before letting him go do his thing.

Eric and the minotaur monster stood facing one another as they charged at each other with their respective weapons. But just as they were about to clash, Marco's spectral demon arm got in between them causing them to stop.

"Timeout!" Marco shouted as he dismissed the ghostly appendage. "Marco what on earth are you doing!?" Eric yelled. "Just relax Eric," Marco said. "Okay Star, your good to go."

"Thanks Marco!" Star said as she ran up to the minotaur monster who was confused on what was happening as Star came up to him. "Hey Mister Monster, see that troll over?" The minute Star pointed to Miss Skullnick, the minotaur monster said something the three teens couldn't understand and happily ran over to their teacher. "Have fun."

"Well, that worked out." Marco said walking over. "Yes, yes it did." Star said proudly.

"What… what was all that?" Eric said coming up to the two.

"Oh, Star kind of promised our teacher she'd find her a date. Which resulted in her becoming a troll in the first place." Marco said. "Again, my bad. But when I saw how Skullzy and mister monster were looking at each other, I got the idea right there." Star explained.

Eric just sighed and shook his head. "Am I going to be seeing more crazy things like this going to your school?" "Pretty much yeah," Marco said before noticing Ludo and the rest of his army coming right at them. "And I can see the rest of Ludo's guys headed right for us!"

"I've got this one!" Star said as she raised her wand into the air. " **Thermonuclear Butterfly-** huh?" Star stopped when she saw something. "WAIT!" She yelled which caused Ludo and his army to stop.

"What? What is it now!?" Ludo yelled.

"Yeah Star, what's up?" Marco asked. "I'd like to know as well." Eric added. "Why did you yell for us to stop just now."

"You guys don't see it? The thing that's on the front of Ludo's robe?" Star asked pointing to Ludo. "What are you talking about? There's nothing on my- " Ludo looked down and stopped talking when he saw something was indeed on his robe. "What the… what is this?"

"It looks like a... timer, and it's moving?" Marco said. Everyone looked and saw that there was indeed a sort of timer on Ludo. They also saw that as the arrow of said timer moved passed one point, a light blue flame appeared. "Uh Star? Did you do this?" "No Marco, casting a spell that puts a timer on someone doesn't sound like a spell I'd use. Not really useful for fighting." Star said.

Just then, the arrow of the timer seemed to move a faster, causing a green flame and a red flame to appear as it passed two more points.

"Is it me or this thing just move quicker when you said that?" Ludo said.

Before anyone else could say anything Marco saw that his arm starting to glow and Janna noticed the sky-blue stone on her bracelet starting to glow too as they both had the same thought. 'Not good!'

"Star! Eric! Time to get out of here!" Marco said as he quickly grabbed both his friends and ran as far away from Ludo and his army as possible.

"Wait Marco! What's wrong!" "Why are you pulling us away? What's wrong!" they both asked as Marco kept running.

"Come on Patty! Time to go!" Janna said as she grabbed Patty's hand and quickly followed after the others while Ludo and his monsters just looked confused.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!?" Ludo yelled. "We aren't done here yet!" "Uh… Ludo?" Buff Frog, Ludo's spy said getting his attention. "What!? What is it!?" "I think boy with strange arm ran because of- " Buff Frog didn't get to finish as the timer's arrow passed the final point, creating a purple flame. When the arrow reached the top, a large magic circle with several flames appeared beneath Ludo's army before exploding into pillars of fire.

"Holy Glob!" Star said as she and the others watched the explosion from a safe distance. "So that's what that timer does!? I take back what I said before, that spell is amazing!" "So you weren't the one who cast that spell, Star?" Patty asked. "No, I kind of thought Janna might have cast it."

"Nope, I cast spells like that. …at least not yet anyway." Janna said. "Just stick with things that won't blow up Janna, please?" Marco said. "Anyway, let's go see what happened. Miss Skullnick was still over there when that explosion happened."

When the group reentered the backyard, they saw that all of Ludo's henchmen were either knocked out, badly burned or were sent flying into something. They saw Ludo himself had been flung into a tree before he fell and hit the ground and woke up.

"What!? What the heck was that!?" Ludo said getting up only to see his army beaten yet again. "For corn sakes! If it's not someone guy in a blue coat getting in my way, it's random exploding spells appearing on me!" he yelled as he pulled out his dimensional scissors and cut open a portal. "Get up you dipsticks, we're leaving!"

Ludo's monsters then got up and limped into the portal while some help those who couldn't make it on their own. Before Ludo walked through himself he said, "Hold on," then turned around and looked over at the five teens. "You with the strange arm, your… Marco right?" "Uh yeah?" Marco answered. Ludo then stuck his hand into the portal and pulled out a medium-sized box. He then walked over and gave the box to Marco. "Some weird person showed up at my castle and said to give this to someone named Marco." "Some random person?" Marco said. "And he was?" "How the heck am I supposed to know! He didn't say, but he did pay me with a tone of corn so at least I got something good out of today." Ludo said as he walked into the portal as it closed.

Marco and the others looked at the box curiously, wondering what was in it.

"Well? Aren't you going to open it Marco?" Star said. "It might be something interesting." "Or it could be a trap, I say you dump it." Eric said. "Well no one asked you, mister ponytail." "It is a warrior's wolf tail for your information."

"Okay relax you two," Marco said. "I'll think about after we see that Miss Skullnick is okay."

"Oh I think she's doing better than okay." Janna said. "Take a look over there."

The others looked and saw Miss Skullnick and the minotaur locking lips which made Marco, Eric and Patty cringe a bit while Star looked on happily and Janna snickered.

"Okay, that just happened," Marco said. "That is by far the most unholy sight I have ever seen." Eric said with Patty nodding her head in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the roof of a home down the street from Marco's house, Halibel and Nine were watching the group of teens.

"Was it really necessary for you to cast that spell, Nine?" Halibel said. "You could have very well killed them." "Oh relax, I decreased the spell's power so it wouldn't cause too much damage." Nine said as she kicked her foot in the air playfully as she sat next to her accomplice. "And accelerating the count down like that?" "That was due to the little princess disrespecting my spell." Halibel just sighed and shook her head. "Anyway Halibel, how should we proceed?" Nine asked. "Good question, I'll have to inform Nova about what you found out. If the Order is already aware of the boy, things may start to escalate sooner than we like." "Hmm?" Nine said. "At any rate, let's just continue observing." "Fine," Nine said as she got up. "Oh by the way, I managed to hear an interesting rumor going around." "And this is important, why?" "It's important because people have been disappearing during the day, but are soon found dead and drained of blood. But coincidently, the bodies are found in pools of blood that by what I've heard had embers in them." "You're saying the blood was on fire?" Halibel asked. "Something tells me that Dante's little band of demon hunters may be in for a more interesting encounter." Nine said as a grin soon speared on her face. "I wonder how they'll far?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait it took to update this story. I had some family stuff that was going on, so yeah. Anyway, We've now been introduced to The Kage no Tenshi or Angel of shadow. Are they good guys? Bad guys? Nobody Knows, well... except for me of course. So who else do you believe is a part of this mysterious group? and what do they want with Marco? You'll just have to wait and see. See you all Later! ;)**


	7. Chapter 6:The Woman of Flaming Blood

**Hey there you guys! Time for another chapter The Dark Knight and Two Shinning Stars! Last time, Marco, Star, Janna, Patty and Eric had just smacked up Ludo and his goons and a group known as Kage no Tenshi have who have an interest in Marco, Vergil and Dante have begun to make moves. Now if you've read the last, then you know something or someone is abducting people in broad daylight. So you can bet our group of devil hunters and possibly Vergil will be on the case. And maybe… Marco may get his first devil arm… ;). Any who; LET'S ROCK!**

 **Chapter 6: Battle the Woman of Flaming Blood**

It was the day after Star had turned Miss Skullnick into a troll which lead to the mess in Marco's back yard. Thankfully; Star (with a little help from her book of spells) knew a spell to fix the damage. Right now though; Star, Marco, Janna and Patty were in class as Miss Skullnick who was still a troll, introduced Eric to their class.

"Alright, give your name and then sit wherever you want." She said. "Hello to you all; my name is Eric Lecarde and I'll be looking forward to our time together here at school." Eric said politely as she bowed to the class before heading to empty seat that was one desk over from poor soul that was sitting in between the two could already feel the crushing animosity.

"Why did Eric have to pick that seat?" Marco sighed. "The last thing we need is for him and Patty that close to each." "I feel more worried for the guy sitting in between them." Janna commented. "You can believe he won't get out alive if those two start right now."

"That's true," Star added. "In battle it's usually the slower guys who end up going down first." "Can you guys not talk like the guys already dead, please?" Marco said as he shook his head, not looking forward to the rest of the day if it's going to be like this.

Meanwhile in the nurse's office, Nine was going over the medical records of a couple of students. Before she could file them away, there was a knock at her door. "Come in," she said as she placed the papers on her desk. When she turned to address the person she saw that it was Principal Skeeves, and he was carrying a vanilla folder. "Oh, Principal Skeeves sir," "Now, now, Ms. Mercury; no need to be so formal, Just Skeeves will do." "Of… course." Nine said in a strained nice tone. "So what brings you here?" "Oh right, Star Butterfly's parents had just dropped off her medical records as per your request." The short man said as he handed the holder to Nine. "Just now?" "Yes, by… magical portal… right in my office." "I see," She says as she opened the folder. "Is that everything then, sir?" "Oh, well… I suppose it is." Skeeves says. "In which case I'll leave you to categorizing Ms. Butterfly's records." "Thank you, sir." Nine says as Skeeves starts to leave.

' **His attempts are really starting to get on my nerves.** ' Nine thought before she heard Skeeves's voice again.

"Oh right; Ms. Mercury, a bit of warning. Please be careful when your leaving to walk home. The papers have reported another finding of dead bodies in pools of blood." This instantly got Nine's attention as she turned to Skeeves. "Again?" "Yes, but this time apparently the bodies have signs of slashes caused by what the media thinks is a heated blade of some kind." He said. "A heated blade you say?" "Yes, well from what I read. Anyway; I've already told all other teachers this." "I see, well thank you for your concern. I'll be sure to aware of my surroundings." Nine said. "Good, well… I'll be going now." Skeeves said as he exited her office. "Alright then," Nine said as the door closed. Once it did, Nine walked back to her desk, where she sat and began to go over what she heard.

"That man is persistent in gaining your attention," a voice said from behind Nine. "But he is useful when it comes to information. If only this one time."

Nine turns around and sees Halibel leaning against the wall with her arms folded over her chest.

"That "Man" as you call him, has zero chance at getting nothing but my heel driven into his back." Nine said. "But I will admit; he did turn out to be useful this one time. Is that why you're here?" "Yes, I've gone and looked at the area where the bodies were found and there indeed is evidence of slash marks on them." Halibel said. "However; there were also signs impalement. Some on extreme levels that would split the body in half. But from the look of the injuries, who or whatever is attacking these humans was holding back as to not damage the bodies too much." "Hmm… that's very interesting," Nine said. "I have a feeling that our local blood killer either planning something big or merrily trying to draw something or someone out to play." Nine said in a playful tone.

Hailbel sighed already knowing which option Nine was thinking of.

"And what makes you believe it's the ladder choice?" She said as she saw the glint in the witch's eye. "Already know what I'm thinking, huh? Well to answer your question; recently this little town has had the pleasure of playing host to the sons of Sparda. As well as housing a certain someone of interest." Nine said as she took out Marco's file. "Maybe whoever is doing this is trying to get the attention of either one." "But why?" Halibel asked. "They should know that trying to get the attention of the sons of the dark knight would most likely get them killed if they try to attack them or the boy, Marco." "Which is why their taking the people during the day, but killing them and leaving the bodies at night." Nine said. "Have you noticed that blood the bodies were found in was still warm? That means the victims are killed somewhere around the late evening." "Why would they wait that long to kill the victim for?" Halibel wondered. "Unless they were trying to get the attention of someone specific." "Exactly." Nine said. "I believe of local blood killer is trying to get the attention of Dante and his little band of devil hunters- in- training." "I see. Well; with this being the 5th finding of bodies, Dante is sure to take action. I'll have to be sure to monitor the boy and his friends should they encounter the assailant." Halibel said. "You're not the only one who'll be watching them," Nine said as she got up and stretched. "Remember; our leader said that were both supposed to monitor the boy." "Indeed; Nova did say that," Hailbel said. "But he said nothing about nearly killing them." "Oh come now; I knew they would be able to get out of the blast ranch with no problem. You really need to let that go." Nine said as Hailbel sighs.

* * *

Meanwhile in an abandoned building located on the northeast of town, a young woman in white clothing with her black hair tied into twin tails and wearing glasses was sitting on a crate near a window while reading a book. The book was titled Carmilla, as the girl read it she only had one thought as she sighed.

' **Who on earth wrote this?** ' she thought. ' **A female vampire who preys upon the main character… who is also female. Was this person's mind lost or something? Honestly…** ' The girl's thoughts were cut short by the sounds of muffled cries coming from in front of her. Looking up from her book, she sees three men struggling and pleading for their lives. Sighing again, the girl marks her place in the book before putting it down and walking up to one of the men and gives him a less than enthusiastic look. "What? Why are you three making such a fuss about?" she asked before removing the gag from his mouth.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH! I SWEAR ONCE I GET OUT OF THESE YOUR DEAD!" The man shouted in rage at the girl who only responded with a board look on her face. "WELL!? NOT GOING TO SAY ANYTHNIG YOU PSCHOTIC – " before he could continue, he was suddenly cut off as the girl grabbed him by his face and began to lift him off the ground with no effort whatsoever. She then summoned a Jian sword to her other hand and begins to lightly swing it at her side as she stares at the helpless man in her grasp. "You know," the girl started. "I didn't need to grab three of you humans to be honest. What with all those other bodies I slashed up and left behind, I'm sure that the person or persons I'm trying to draw out already took notice." She then began to lift the sword and point it at the man's chest. More specifically, his heart. "So really, I think I can make due with just two of you." She then readied the blade to stab into his chest, but then lowered the blade with a thoughtful look on her face. "On second thought; I rather not dirty my blade with your blood. I'd like for it to look presentable for when I see them tonight." She says as if she's going to let the man she was holding go. "So instead of my sword slicing through your heart,"

She then let's go of her sword as it floats in the air next to her. She raises her open hand up and the sword quickly slashes, creating a red gash on her palm. Shen places her now bleeding hand on the man's neck and closes her eye.

"Hey! What the hell is this!? What the hell are you doing you – " the man's yelling was soon silenced as a blood red blade ripped through his neck as the girl still held his head while his body fell to the ground in a heap.

The girl then opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of the two other men's looks of absolute terror on their faces. "Alright then," she says as she drops the disembodied head. "Since it seems you two know how to behave, if you both behave yourselves until tonight when my guests come I'll let you both leave with your lives. That sound fair to you?"

They both nodded their heads vigorously in agreement.

"Good," she said as she walks back to the crate where she left her book, sits back down and picks up where she left off. She steals a quick glance outside the window and notices the sun setting. "It seems I won't have to wait long now," she whispered as a slight grin appeared on her lips. "Now let's see if the dark knight's legacy can show something… interesting."

* * *

 **(Devil May Cry)**

Later that evening at Dante's store, Marco was out back doing some combat training with Eric while Star watched them. Star watched as Marco ducked, parried and blocked each attack from Eric's spear with his arm. It really amazed her how Marco naturally fought with his Devil Bringer, which was the name Janna gave his demon arm. Surprisingly; Marco didn't argue about the name, he even said it sounded cool. Which made Janna blush, which was kind of cute. Speaking of Janna; she and Kat where inside studying up on wiccans spells. Patty was with them to watch the shop, since Dante and Morrison weren't here at the moment.

"So how are getting use to the school life?" Marco aske Eric as he dodged a sweeping attack from his spear. "It's… something to be honest," Eric said as he attacked Marco from the right, only for the Latino to block it with is arm. "Most of the subjects I've already studied, so there's that." "Okay, what about making friends?" "That's… hard to say. After one of my classes ended, there was this group of girls following me for some reason." Eric said as he used his spear shaft to block a kick from Marco. "Uh, Eric? Those would be fan girls. It looks like you may have gotten the attention of the some of the girls at school." Marco said. "How could I have managed that? Outside of you, Star, Janna and Patty, I've hardly ever spoken to anyone else."

"Maybe they like your ponytail?" Star said snickering as the two boys stopped their training. "For the last time, it is a warrior's wolf tail!" "I don't see the difference, they're both ponytails to me."

Before Eric could say anything else, Dante came through the door.

"Ah, just where Patty said you'd three be." Dante said. "Hey Dante, so what's up?" Star asked. "What's up is that we've got job, a big one this time." He said which got Star excited. "So let's go, Morrison here to explain it. Also, Marco?"

"Yeah?" Marco said. "Morrison said he just has your sword, kid." "Really? Cool." "Yeah, cool for you. Not so much for me, when he said the cost to have made was added to my debt."

"How big is your debt, Dante?" Star asked. "You don't want to know. Anyways, come you three." Dante said as went back inside with the three teens following him in.

Once everyone was gather, Morrison began to explain the details of the job.

"Okay everyone, the job this time involves the reported findings of dead bodies in pools of blood." "That's the job? We're going after some serial killer with a blood fetish?" Dante said.

"Shouldn't we leave this to the police then?" Marco asked. "The police chief is the one who made the request. So it's safe to say this is not a regular string of killings." Morrison said. "Apparently, the victims are killed in the evening of the day and left in place that are close to public areas. Also according to the reports, the victims were killed with what the chief says was a heated blade or something, judging from the marks left on the bodies." Morrison explained.

"Okay then, so the killer used a heated knife or something? That's weird, but not demon weird." Janna said. "There's more to it," Morrison said. "When the chief called me down to look at one of the bodies, he said that when they ran a test to see what exactly was used to killed the victims, they found traces of someone else blood on the wounds. Except, the tests showed the blood to be from 200 BC."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa; hold on, your saying these guys had blood on them that was from 200 years ago? How'd that get on them?" Dante asked. "Yeah, I think the blood may have come from the killer, Dante." Marco said. "Which means they used their own blood to kill the victims."

"Now that has demon written all over it." Janna said. "But a demon that's lived for over 200 years? What made them come here? And why go around killing people?" Patty asked.

"Don't know and don't care," Dante said as he got up from his chair. "So, how much is the good police chief paying for this job?" Dante asked. "He said the pay… will be given after we get the job done first." Morrison said as Dante groaned. "You've got to be kidding me, What a jip. Alright, so how do we find this demon whose possible older than the dirt it crawled out of?" "That won't be a problem,"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Star asked. "Apparently, they sent a note telling where they'll be tonight." Morrison answered.

"The demon… sent a note?" Eric asked not believing what he was hearing. "You must be joking." Nope, I have the letter right here." Morrison said as he pulled out the letter in question.

"Well I'll be dammed,"Dante said as took the letter from Morrison and read aloud. _"For those who read this letter if you wish to meet the one who's been killing off the humans of this town, come to northeast of Echo Creek. That being said; if the one reading this is an acquaintance of the sons of Sparda, tell them I'd like to see if they hold up to their father's legend"_

 _See you soon_

 _Signed, YM_

"YM? Is that like the initials for their name?" Star asked. "Guess we'll ask when we go see this CY." Dante said as he crumpled up the letter and made for the door.

"Dante, what about Marco's sword!?" Star said. "You know the one Mr. Morrison said he got for him!"

"Funny you should mention that, Ms. Butterfly." Morrison said. "It should actually be here…" just then, Lady walked through the door carrying a large gray case in with her. "right now in un fact. Thank you for picking it up, Lady. There weren't any problems I imagine?" "Nope, not one." She said as she handed the case to Morrison.

"So Marco's sword is in there? Open! Open now!" Star said excitedly while hopping. "The way your acting, makes it sound like you're the one who's going to be using it Star." Patty said giggling.

"Okay, okay, let's all relax. Besides; Marco's the one who's going to using this puppy. So…" Dante then took the case from Morrison and handed it off to Marco, who stumbled a bit in surprise of the weight of it. "He should have the honors opening this little present…. Which I'm apparently paying for." He groaned glancing over at Morrison.

Marco laid the case the ground and kneeled down to it. He then unlocked the clasps on the case and opened it while Star, Janna, Patty, and Eric looked over his shoulder to see. Inside was a blade that looked to be modeled after the Kriegsmesser of "war knife" used by the Germans. It had an ornately etched base, but the most eye-catching thing about the sword gas the motorcycle-like gear shift that was built into it.

"Well would you look at that," Dante said impressed with the look of the sword. "Your guy does good work, Morrison. Thing looks like it was made for the kid." "That's because it was," Morrison said. "When I told my friend about Marco's… condition, he went to work in making a sword that would work best with Marco's strengths. No one else other than him can handle it." He said as he and watched Marco and the others inspect the blade as he took it out of the case.

"Wow, it looks so amazing." Star said awestruck at the look of the Marco's new weapon. "I bet it could cut through anything." "I think your over-exaggerating Star," Marco said as he lightly swung the sword a bit. His attention then fell on the gear shift part of the sword. Marco then placed the tip of the sword on the ground and placed his hand on the shift.

"Uh Marco?" Janna asked. "What are you – " before she could ask further; Marco pressed down on the lever while twisting the handle, causing the sword the rev loudly which surprised him and everyone else.

"Whoa, what was that?" Marco asked surprised. "Did I just… rev… this thing?" "So that's why it has that gear shift on it huh, pretty cool." Janna said, clearly liking what Marco just did. "Glad you liked it, Janna. What was that anyway?" Marco asked Morrison.

"Right, the person who I had make the sword called that function "Exceed". By twisting or revving the handle of the sword, a flammable liquid is sprayed over the blade. Increasing its range and the damage of its strikes." Morrison explained. "He said that you would be able to make good use of it with a bit of training and practice." "Well, he's going to get plenty of that tonight. Come on guys," Dante said as he exited the shop.

"Did he forget that I'm the one driving him to the place?" Lady said as she sighed and followed after Dante.

"Well you all be careful on this one," Morrison said. "And Marco?" "Yes sir?" "Try paying close attention to how Dante fights with his sword, it may help." Marco smiled and nodded as he placed his new sword on his back. "I'll do that sir." Marco said.

"Alright! Let's get going!" Star said as she raced out the door.

"Must she act like that?" Eric said in annoyance. "Must you act like a buzz kill sometimes?" Patty countered as she and him left out the with Janna smirking at Eric's scowling face from behind the two. As Kat followed them with Marco close by, Marco stopped and realized something.

"Oh, Mr. Morrison, did the person who made the sword give it a name?" Marco asked. "Oh yes, he did. He called is the "Red Queen"." Morrison said. "Red Queen," Marco said as he glanced back at the sword on his back.

"Marco! Come on! We really old demon butt to kick!" Star yelled from the RV. "Alright, I'm coming!" He shouted as he ran over to the RV as Morrison chuckled lightly.

* * *

 **(Northeast area of Echo Creek)**

After a half-hour drive that evolved Star almost drooling over Marco's sword, the group had made it to the northeast of town. This was the part of town that Marco's parents told him to be careful around since it was mostly abandoned and people were not the friendliest.

"Whoa, this place has seen better days." Dante said as Lady drove. "Hey, did the note say where the person was in the part of town?" Patty asked. "How I am supposed to know?"

"How about looking at the note again, genius?" Lady said as she drove. Dante groaned and fished the note of his coat pocket. "Hmm… nope, all it said was to come to the northeast of town."

"That's weird," Kat said. "Why would the person say to come here, but not give a specific place to meet them?" "You think it's a trap or something?" Janna asked. "I don't think so; from what the letter said, this demon seems to want Dante or his brother to find them."

"Okay, then why not just – " Star was cut from what she was going to say as the scenery around them suddenly changed. The sky soon changed from night to day, parts of buildings began breaking off and the road soon rose up and fractured.

"Lady Breaks!" Dante shouted. Lady quickly slammed her foot on the break, bringing the RV to a stop just as it approached a cliff that lead to a drop into nothingness. "What the hell just happened?" Dante asked.

"Wait, isn't this," Eric said as he looked at where they were now. "Yeah, somehow we all dragged into Limbo." Kat said. "But I'm going to guess that the demon who sent us the letter, was the one who pulled us all in here. Which means this demon must be really strong to be able to just pull us in here like it's nothing."

"Well then, that makes things easier for us." Dante said as he got out of the RV. "Less running around in circles." "But Dante, we still don't know where in limbo the demon is. So wouldn't that mean we might still end up running in circles?" Marco asked. "Oh right, kinda makes sense. Would be really helpful if this demon who wants to see me so bad could point us in the right direction?" Dante shouted and was met with silence.

"Uh Dante?" Star asked as she and the others got out of the RV. "What was that all about?"

"Well, I was hoping to get our host's attention so that they would graciously show us the way to them. But I guess they want us to take the long road." Dante answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

Just then Dante and Marco sensed something coming towards them.

"Hey Eric?" Marco asked. "Could you close the RV's door?" "Huh? For what reason?" Eric asked.

"Kid, just close the door. Like right now." Dante said.

Sighing at the lack of a reason, Eric closed the door as asked. When he did though, something red quickly flew passed everyone and impaled itself into the door nearly missing the blond boy's face.

"What in the hell was that!?" Kat said in surprise.

Everyone turned to look what had just flew passed them and saw what looked to be a red dagger with a note attached to it.

"A dagger?" Marco said as he walked over to get a closer look at it.

"I don't think this is an ordinary dagger." Lady said as ripped the note from said dagger. When she did, it quickly melted into a red puddle on the ground.

"Ewww, what is that?" Patty said disgusted. Janna walked over to the puddle and kneeled down to get a better look. She then stuck two fingers in it and brought it up to her face. "Uh huh, yeah this right here… is blood."

"What!?" Patty shouted as she hides behind Marco. "So that dagger was made of blood!?"

"Ha, it's good to see you act your age for a change." Eric said smirking at Patty ash glared at him.

"Okay you two, settle down for a bit." Lady said. "From what the note says, we're to follow where the direction the dagger came from until we see something hanging from a nearby tree." She said.

"Something hanging from a tree? That the only clue we get?" Star asked/complained. "I think that's the best this demon is going to give us, Star." Marco said as he patted her on the back. "So the dagger came flying in from down this street here, so that's where we'll want to go."

"Alright," Dante said. "Hope everyone's ready for a long walk?" he said as he started walking.

"This demon must be really cruel if their making us walk just to find it." Star said. "Why don't they just come out and fight us up front?" "Because we're dealing with a demon that's lived longer than we have, Star." Janna said as Patty handed her a tissue to wipe the blood off her fingers. "We're not dealing with your run of the mill demon here Star, we're dealing with one that probably knows how to plan and outsmart their opponents." "I see," Star said. "So then how do we beat it then?"

"Simple," Lady said as she came out of the RV carrying a rocket launcher that had a bayonet attached to the front of it on her back. "the best way to outsmart a smart demon is to do something they wouldn't expect you to do." She said as she followed after Dante.

"Right, what she said Star. Now come on," Janna said as she Patty and Kat followed after Dante and Lady.

"I still don't' get it," Star said confused while Eric rolled her eye at her and left to follow the others leaving her and Marco. "Star, Lady means is that you just have to think of the last thing someone thinks you would do during a fight." Marco said as he places a hand on her shoulder in reassurance. Star smiled at Marco's gesture and placed her own hand on top of his. "Thanks Marco, I think… I get it… maybe?" "Don't think too much about it, Star. Now come on, before we get left behind." Marco said as he and Star left to quickly catch up.

"Well, that was rather interesting to hear,"

Soon a sphere of water appeared with Nine and Halibel emerging from it.

"True, the only demon who could freely drag people into Limbo was Mundus." Halibel said. "For this demon to be able to accomplish such a feat is… impressive."

"Hmm, I'll admit no demon outside of Mundus or Sparda could do this." Nine said. "But I'm only interested in what young Marco can do. Especially since he now has that impressive looking sword on him."

Halibel just sighed, but couldn't help but agree with what Nine was saying. The demon that brought Marco and his friends here was quite powerful from what she sensed, it was time to see just how strong this boy truly was.

After walking for roughly about 45mintues, the group soon entered a heavily tree area of the street.

"Okay, we've been walking for who knows how long, and we still haven't seen anything hanging from these trees except their leaves." Star said.

"I'm starting to agree with her," Eric said. "We've yet to see anything that tells us we're close. How do we know this demon isn't simply playing us for fools?"

Dante then suddenly stopped walking, which caused the others to stop as well as be confused by this.

"Dante? What is it?" Lady asked.

The half-demon sighs and looks up before speaking.

"Think we're close to where our host wants us to be." Dante said. "And before any of you guys ask how I know this, look up."

Confused further, the group looked as Dante asked. And what they saw almost made some of their hearts stop. Hanging from the tree branch above them was a person's severed head and next to that was what they presumed to be the body it came from.

"O-kay," Janna said. "This demon is defiantly not messing around here." "That has got to be the greatest understatement I have ever heard." Eric said.

As Marco looked at the body, he noticed one of its arms was pointing towards a large open area park with an open gate.

"Hey guys, you noticed the arm pointing to the park over there?" Marco which made everyone look and see the arm that was pointing.

"Well looks the red carpet's been rolled out for us," Lady said as she adjusted her rocket launcher.

"Okay then," Dante said as he cracked his knuckles. "Let's not keep my fan waiting." "It really is amazing how you can joke after seeing someone's head and body hanging from a tree." Marco said as he followed with everyone else.

Once they entered the area, the gate suddenly closed behind them.

"Did the demon really have to close the gate on us?" Star asked. "I mean it's not like we were planning on leaving yet or anything, geez." "Uh Star?" Marco said. "Could maybe try to not provoke this demon when it – "

"HELP ME!" Marco was suddenly cut off from what he was going to say when man with his hands tied behind his back came running out to them. "PLEASE SAVE ME! SAVE ME BEFORE SHE – "

His desperate pleas for help were cut short, when a blood red sword impaled itself through his head as he fell to the ground dead. Shortly after that, a voice was heard.

"Well, he definitely lasted longer than the other two I caught. I guess that's impressive, for a human that is."

The group then saw a young woman with long black hair tied into twin ponytails who was wearing white clothes and pair of glasses walk to them before stopping in the middle of the park. She then looked at the group before her eyes landed on Dante.

"Now then; based on the amount of demonic power I'm picking up from you," she said pointing at Dante, "I guessing you must one of the infamous sons of Sparda, right?" "Come on, you had to guess that from sensing my demonic power. What you couldn't tell from my good looks here?" Dante said as he took his sword out to look at his reflection. This only caused the girl to sigh in disinterest. "Flippant, laid-back, and a showoff. So I'm dealing with Sparda's second born then, huh? Great." She said before her eyes fell on Marco. "You, with the bandaged arm." She said pointing to Marco. "I'm sensing the same power emanating from like pretty boy here. Who are you?"

"Marco, Marco Diaz."

"Marco, huh?" the girl said as she took her glasses off and untied her twin tails letting her hair fall down freely. 'Hmm, the books never said anything about Sparda having a third son. Yet I'm clearly sensing Sparda's power from him.' She thought, before looking to the group. "I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Yu Miaoyi, and I've come here to see if Sparda's legacy holds up to all the glory that's been said about him."

She then snaps her fingers and was soon engulfed in a crimson red inferno, forcing the others to shield their eyes. When they felt the light die down, they uncovered their eyes and saw that the girl known as Yu Miaoyi was no longer wearing the white clothing she had previously. She was now dawned in a very, VERY reveling black outfit. The top part of the outfit had a white furred collar with sleeves that had two sets of black fabric straps with red stitching that crisscrossed into "X's" with the ends being torn and stained bright red. The front of the outfit displayed her chest and stomach, but thankfully it covered (if only a little.) her breast and her… private area as another set of straps crisscrossed over her lower region. The bottom of her outfit ended in what looked like blood-red flower petals. She was now barefoot, had a black choker around her neck, four gold stubs on her left ear and red eyes. Finally, she held two jian blades that flowed red as fiery droplets of blood dripped from them.

"Those of you who get caught in the cross fire of my testing, well… that's your loss." Yu said as she plants one of her swords into the ground, creating a giant red portal. Soon tall red humanoids with horns and long, spade-tipped tails, three spike-like protuberances growing out of their backs, and wielding fiery scythes began to emerge from the portal. "Okay Son of Sparda," she said as pulled her sword out of the ground and dismissed both blades before jumped to a nearby light pole, "Let's see what makes you and your father so special within the stream of history."

* * *

As the army of scythe wielding demons began to approach, Dante and the others prepared themselves for a fight. Meanwhile, Nine and Halibel were watching from further away as both sides got ready.

"Seems it's about to begin," Halibel said. "Hmm, that girl who summoned the demons," Nine said eyeing Yu. "There's something… different about her." "Such as?" "Not sure yet. I'll have to see what she can do first." Nine said refocusing on Dante and Marco. 'Okay little boy, let's see what power you can produce?'

Back in the park as the demon horde threw closer, Marco took hold of Red Queen and began to rev it.

"Oh, getting fired up over there Marco?" Dante said getting the Latino boy's attention. "You… could say that, yeah." Marco answered. "So what kind of demons are these anyway?"

"Their called Abyss," Lady said as she kept her rocket launcher pointed at the demons now known as Abyss. "Their high-ranking lesser demons. They manifest through blood and sometimes act as generals for demon armies. Don't let your guard down around them, got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" Marco said as he drew Red Queen from his back and got ready.

'Hmm he didn't start panicking, but instead seems to be getting more ready and… excited?' Yu thought as she silently observed Marco. "He's different from most humans his age range I'll give him that." She said silently to herself before jumping onto a nearby light post. "Alright, let's begin." With a snap of her fingers, the army of Abyss charged at Dante and the others.

 **(Cue:** **Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST - Red Sun)**

"Showtime guys! Let's not disappoint!" Dante says as he dashes towards the lead Abyss, who raises it's scythe in retaliation to meet his sword as the rest of its brethren continue pass them.

"I don't need the opinion of some old hag of a demon!" Lady shouted as she ran out towards two Abyss. The two demons swung their scythes, only to miss as she leaps over them. She then quickly swings her rocket launcher, catching both demons with the bayonet and sending them flying to the side. "Come on boys, you can do better than that!" Lady said as she went after the demons she sent tumbling.

" **Narwhal Blast!** " Star shouted as she fired a stream of the artic whales at several of the Abyss. A few were knocked back while four melted into the ground and evade the attack. They soon reappeared jumping out of the ground around Star with their scythes raised surrounding her.

"Eric!" Marco shouted as he dashed over to her. Eric quickly followed beside him as they swiftly intercepted the attacks with their respective weapons and pushed the demons back. "Star, you okay?" "Yeah, thanks guys." Star said.

"Ms. Lady did say not to underestimate them," Eric said as he readied his spear as the two Abyss he threw back began to get back up. "I can handle these two here, you both take care of the other ones."

"Okay," "Fine by me." Star and Marco said as ran off. The two Abyss Marco pushed back quickly got back up and looked as if they were preparing to swing their scythes. Which they did, but the blades flew off and were heading towards the two teens. "Incoming!" Marco shouted. " **Shimmering Bubble Dome!** " Star shouted as she raised her wand up as a light blue soap bubble surround her and Marco. When the flying blades hit the bubble they exploded on contact, but thankfully the bubble held out before popping. "Good, now we're even." Star said with a knowing to Marco. "I didn't even say you owed me anything." "Still even." Marco rolled his eyes as he swung Red Queen back and revved it up until it started to glow bright red. He then dashed forward and swung his sword in a wide fiery arc three times at the demons cutting one in half while knocking the other one back. "Star!" Marco called back. "I got him Marco! **Raspberry Ribbon Lasso!** " she shouted as pink light shot from her wand and wrapped around the Abyss that was knocked back. "Gotta cha!" Star said as she then pulled hard dragging the demon back to Marco. When it was close enough, Marco held Red Queen in a reverse grip and swung it upward launching the demon and himself upward. He then slashed at the Abyss who quickly dodged and tried to slash at Marco, but he also dodged and managed to get behind it and slashed it upward before grabbing it by the face with his devil bringer and throwing it to the ground. He then quickly revved Red Queen before diving down and driving the red hot blade into the demon's back, ending it.

"That was AWESOME Marco!" Star cheered as she ran over. "Heh, thanks Star." Marco. "Come on, there's still more of them." "Right!" She said as the two ran off.

"Ha!" Eric yelled as he countered an attack from one of the Abyss demons he was fighting and then quickly ran it through with his lance. He then swiftly flung the dead demon off his weapon before jumping back to avoid an attack from behind as the second Abyss swung at him with its scythe. "Take this!" Eric lunged forward and knocked the demon back with his lance. But it quickly righted itself and leap back at Eric with its scythe at the ready to swing at his left. Eric quickly blocked the attack with his weapon's shaft, placing the two in a stalemate. "You truly are strong, even if you are a lesser demon." Eric said as three more Abyss demons appeared around him. "But, you should know not to underestimate me!" Eric pushed the demon he was locked with off and quickly swung his lance, catching the disoriented demon. He then flung it into the other three, before holding his lance outward as the angelic and demon wings on it unfolded. He then spun his it over his head summoning a pentagram above him which soon summoned four light orbs. "Think you can take this?" Eric said as he sent the orbs at the demons who proceeded to be smashed and flung about as the orbs crashed into them continuously. Eric then leaped high into the air above as the demons kept getting attacked by the orbs until they were lined up with each other. When he was high enough, he held his lance back as the point was glowing. "Now Die!" he then flung the it down with tremendous force as it pierced through all four demons and impaled itself into the ground below before disappearing into light particles. The bodies of the dead Abyss demons fell to the ground as Eric land on his feet as his weapon reappeared in his hand. "Not strong enough."

Just then Eric glanced behind himself and saw another four of Abyss demons appeared behind him. Just as he was about to attack with his lance, several homing rockets flew over him and blasted all four demons away.

"What just?" Eric began to say before he felt someone tap him on his head. He looked and saw Lady standing next to him. "I was already aware of them; you didn't need to but in."

"And a "Your welcome" to you too." Lady said as she pocketed him in his forehead. They then saw the demons begin to get back up. "Just as tough as I remember," she said as she pulled out two handguns while Eric readied his lance again.

"I'd recommend staying out of my range unless you want to get hurt." Eric said. "Funny, I was going to tell you the same thing." Lady said as the two charged at the demons.

Yu watched as the horde of demons she summoned began to thin quicker than she thought.

'Hmm, I knew that one of sons of Sparda would be able to handle something like this without an issue to speak of,' She thought as her gave moved to Marco and Star who were combination and follow up attacks to deal with five Abyss demons. 'But I didn't think that girl was a mage or that the boy Marco to have an arm like that. She then looked over at Eric and Lady who were decimating the demons they were facing. 'Something tells me that some humans haven't been sitting on their asses while I've been sleeping all this time.'

Off in the distance; Nine and Halibel where watching the fight as well, and to say they were impressed with how Marco was performing would be an understatement.

"Well would you look at him go," Nine said as she watched Marco impale his sword into one of the Abyss demons and then rev it before slicing the demon clean in half with powerful fiery slash. He then grabbed another one from behind with his demon arm and flung it upward before jumping after it. He then proceeded to carve the demon up with four powerful strikes before slamming his sword down, brining it and him back down to the ground as he ran off to his next target. "It's as if the art of slaying demons comes naturally to him with how he's doing so far." She said impressed with what she's seeing from the boy.

"True," Halibel said in agreement. "It may have something to do with the demon blood that courses through him. An unknown desire to crush those beneath him with his power." She said as she observed both Marco and Dante. 'It's as if I'm seeing a modern version of Sparda and his sons fighting side by side right now.'

Back in the park, Dante had just split his tenth Abyss demon in half with a powerful downward slash.

"That all you guys got?" he said as he rested his sword on his shoulder and made the "bring it on" gesture his other hand to two more demons. "Come on,"

One of the Abyss demons dashed at Dante with its scythe raised, but Dante quickly deflected the attack and kicked the demons in the chest, pushing it away. The second demon took that moment to attack by throwing the blade of its scythe. Dante saw this coming and held his sword in a reverse grip firing off a slash wave to counter, before shooting off three more that struck and killed the demon. "Nice try," he said as he saw the first demon from before charge at him. Dante dashed in response and ducked underneath when the Abyss swung it's scythe at him, leaving it wide open. "Are you ready?" he said as he performed a series of sword strikes on his opponent before ending it with a slew of high-speed stabbing attacks and finishing with a powerful thrust that ended the demon. "Sheesh, either you guys have gotten weaker or I've gotten a stronger." He said as he looked up at Yu who looked back at him.

 **(Song end)**

"Well, well," Yu said as she saw the last of her Abyss demons fall to Dante's sword before looking to the half demon himself as the rest of his group joined him. "It seems your title as the son of the Dark Knight isn't just for show after all."

She then jumped down from the light post she was on and stood in front of the group. Where she then quickly vanishes and reappears right behind Marco, who sensed this and swung his sword only for her to stop it with three fingers just as the blade reaches close to her head.

"Now you on the other hand, Marco right?" She said. "You are a very rare gem. For one I didn't expect a human especially one as young as you to have an arm like the one you have there." Yu said as she glanced at Marco's Devil Bringer. "Second; the fact you didn't start to panic when I summoned those demons, but ran head long into battle is also noteworthy."

"Hey! Get away from Marco!" Star shouts and points her wand at Yu, who glance at her without even a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Right; then there's this one here," Yu says as she vanishes again and reappears behind Star and quickly grabs and lifts her off the ground by her arm which was holding her wand. "So this item here is how you were able to perform those spells I saw, huh? Very interesting, if not a bit… childish." She said as she dropped Star to the ground and once again vanished before reappearing in front of the group. "Now then; I think I've seen what your capable off against a pack of fledglings," she said as she re-summoned her Jian swords to her hands, "now let's see how long you last against me."

 **(Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST -The Hot Wind Blowing)**

Her swords then began to glow a deeper red before she spun and flung them up into the air. As she then bowed and faced the group, Marco quickly looked up and his eyes widened in horror at what was coming.

"EVERYONE MOVE! NOW!"

Everyone looked up and saw the two swords quickly descending in two red spiral drills. Everyone quickly dove out of the way as the swords crashed into the ground with enough devastating force to creating a huge dust cloud.

"What the hell was that!?" Lady said as she quickly got back up.

"That would be my power if you'd like to know,"

Lady glanced behind herself and saw Yu standing with her back turned to her, with her swords already back in her hands. Yu quickly swung one sword at Lady's head, but she quickly brought her rocket launcher up to block it. Yu then proceed to assault Lady with a series of quick slashed which, each one pushing the devil huntress back more with the amount of force behind them. Lady then ducked underneath one attack and swung her rocket launcher at Yu's feet to catch her with its bayonet. But Yu jumped over her attack and swiftly kicked Lady which sent her skidding across the ground. She then quickly back flipped several times as she dodged both gun fire and magical blasts that were aimed at her. She then saw that Dante and Star were the ones that had been firing at her.

"Light on your feet, huh?" Dante said impressed. "Ugh, how can someone so old be so fast!?" Star complained.

Yu just sighed before speaking. "I didn't expect the son of Sparda to also be using firearms as well." She said before looking to Star. "And I'd watch your tongue brat, before I cut it out of your head." She said in a board tone. "Or better yet; how about I just cut it out now."

Yu then crossed her swords in front of herself as they glowed a deeper red before uncrossing them and shooting off a wave of fast moving blood blades at Star and Dante.

Suddenly, Eric appeared in front of them and spun his lance in front of them deflecting the flying blades. Once he blocked the last of them, he then charged at Yu, intending to impale her. But she simple jumped to the side, out of the way of his attack. However, Eric quickly spun around, full circle towards her. Yu simply jumped up and completely avoided his follow up swing.

"You won't be able to hit me with obvious attacks like that, boy." She said. As she prepared to send another wave of blood blades down at her target, she felt something coming at her from behind. She quickly looked and saw Marco coming at her.

"He wasn't trying to hit you; just keep you busy so I can get behind you!" he shouted as he swung his sword at her.

"Hmph, clever." Yu said with a slight smirk. "But," She then swung herself around and flung both her swords which were glowing bright red at Marco. The blades then began to spin in the same drill-like fashion as before. When Marco saw this, he quickly brought his sword up to block the incoming attack. The swords then slammed into Marco with ground shaking force as they pushed him further through the air until he crashed into the park.

"Marco!" Star shouted.

"It was a clever move, I'll admit." Yu said as she landed on the ground, "But, just not clever enough to catch me off guard."

"Why you!" Star shouted as she aimed her wand at the she demon while she had her back turned to them. But before she could even cast a spell,

"Too slow," Yu snapped her fingers and her swords came flying out from the wall that Marco crashed into and right towards Star who was caught off guard. Dante quickly got in front of Star and deflected both swords with his Rebellion. "Very good," Yu said as she turned around. "now let's see how long can you all keep that up?" she then began to spin and sway as if she was dancing while also commanded her swords to strike at Eric who quickly deflected it, then to Star again who rolled out of the way, then sent both towards Dante again who deflected them. "Okay, not bad. Let's have them go faster now," as she continued to dance, the speed at which her swords were attacking Dante, Star and Eric increased.

"Ah!" Star shouted when one of the swords managed to cut her right leg as tried to dodge.

"So you're the first to fall, huh?" Yu said as she saw Star fall. "Fine, I'll make your end as painless as possible." She said doing a quick turnaround while having her sword fly upward. "Or at least… try to," she then bowed as her swords came flying down at the three in a red spiral. "Farwell,"

But as the swords came closer, they were blasted away by a well-timed rocket.

"I was wondering if you were still alive or if you already died from my kick to your head. What a pain," Yu said as she looked to the right and saw Lady holding up her launder.

"Not going to die just cause some old hag of a demon kicked me in the head." Lady said smirking.

 **(Song end)**

Yu had just about had enough of being called old or a demon for that matter. It didn't really matter to her, but it was annoying to constantly hear.

"First off, continue to call me old or a hag and I will bleed you and that blue-eyed human brat on the ground dry." Yu said annoyed.

"Hey! Who are you calling a brat!?" Star shouted. "Also I'm a Mewman, not a human."

"You're still a brat in my eyes," Yu said as Star glared at her. "Now secondly; I am not a demon. I am part of a class of nature-spirits known as the "True Ancestor". A vampiric being born from the planet itself."

"Now hold on," Dante said as he rested his sword on his shoulder, "So your some type of nature vampire or something?"

"Sigh… fine, let's go with that." Yu said just not caring anymore. "Anyway, I've been walking among you humans for quite some time now, just watching as your lives end here and there. But it wasn't until I sensed a surge of demonic power that I began to make my way here to this quiet place to see what had come crawling out. Imagine my surprise to find out that the sons of the demon who fought for humans were here." Yu said. "Though at the time, I had only sensed one of you."

"Yeah, that would be my brother Vergil you sensed then lady." Dante said.

"So it was elder son that emerged from the pits of hell?" Yu said. "Well, whatever. I just wanted to give you all a clear understanding before you all leave this world." She said as a red aura enveloped her.

Dante and the others got ready for whatever she was planning to do.

"It's pointless to do that," Yu said as everything was soon dyed red as she began to chant something. "My eternal lamentations, abandoned even by fated destruction." As she said this, an enormous amount of her own blood poured out of her body and soon flew up into the sky as she raised her hands up and stained it with its crimson hue as a red vortex emerged. "Sky! Clouds! Let your lives be cursed by the tears of ruth!" at the end of her chant, blood blades began to rain from the sky.

"Everyone brace yourselves!" Dante shouted as the deadly downpour of crimson blades struck the earth with mind-blowing force.

A safe distance away from the fight, Kat and Janna had cast a protective barrier around themselves and Patty once they saw the sky turn blood red and were currently waiting out the blade rain.

"This is unreal," Kat said in disbelief.

"Do you think the others will be okay?" Patty asked. "Their fighting in an open area that barely has any cover from this."

Janna didn't say much, due to her attention being on the area where Marco was slammed into the wall by the scantily clothed woman's swords earlier in the fight.

'Marco… don't tell me your, huh?' Janna then glanced down and noticed the red stone on her bracelet was glowing.

After a grueling 16 minutes, the deadly downpour had finally ended when the sky of Limbo had returned to its brighten day look. The park however was more damaged and destroyed looking than before as Yu Miaoyi stood there while wisps of crimson mist swayed around her.

"Hmm," Yu hummed as she looked around at the aftermath of her attack. "That was rather disappointing." She said as she began to turn and walk away. "I would have thought one of the sons of Sparda to be able to handle something of this level. And as for the boy, well… I suppose he was interesting for all of 5 seconds anyway."

"I would have thought a being who has lived as long as you have would know to be a bit more acute when it came to judging people." A voice said from behind Yu.

Just then, something quickly flew passed Yu's head and impaled itself into the far wall ahead of her. Looking closer she saw that it looked to be a blue glowing spectral sword. She also noticed that her cheek had been cut but said sword.

"Well… here I thought I would only be greeted by only one of the sons of Sparda this night." She said as she turned and saw a person who looked like a mirror image of Dante, except this person wore a blue coat in place of a red one, his white hair swiped back, wore fingerless gloves and his skin was paler than Dante's. In his left hand was a katana that was held in a black sheathe. Yu also noticed a second sword on the person's back. It seemed to be a basic sword with a "W" shaped guard and spiral handle that leads to four skulls on the pommel with a spike at the top. "So then; you must be Sparda's elder son Vergil, a pleasure to meet you."

"Hmph," Vergil said as he glanced behind himself. "How long do you and these children plan to lay on the ground, Dante?"

"Ugh, shut it…" Dante groaned from behind his older brother as he got up and dusted himself off as the others got up too. "And FYI; we weren't laying on the ground. The ground just had a hard letting go is all. Anyway; what are you doing here?" "Merely coming in response to an invitation from our guest here." Vergil said. "But it appears you were already in the middle of the bash." Vergil said. "Where's the boy Dante?"

"Oh right, Marco! We didn't see him get back up when this lady sent him into the wall over there!" Star shouted in worry as she looked to the place where Marco was last. There was a huge pile of rubble; confirming the wall had fallen under the force of Yu's attack. "Marco hold on!" Star said as she was about the run out to the area. However, Vergil grabbed her by the arm and stopped her. "What are you doing!? Let go! Let go of me! I have to help Marco!" "I doubt he needs the help." Vergil said. "What are you talking about? Just let go of – "

Before Star could finish; everyone heard a rumbling sound. They all turned and saw the pile of the rubble begin to shake. Then suddenly, a large glowing spectral arm burst from the pile.

"Cough, okay… note to self, try not to get slammed into a wall and be forced drop said wall on yourself, cough." Marco said in between coughing as he fanned the dust out of his field of vision while walking out of a ditch.

"Hahaha! This kid!" Dante said laughing. "I had a feeling he'd be tough to keep down." "Yes, the same as you." Vergil said, as he let go of Star's arm. "Only he has more practicality than you. Plus, he does not openly taunt his foes unless he knows he has a chance." "If that's your fancy way of saying I showoff too much, don't care."

"Marco!" Star shouted as she ran out to the boy who looked up and saw the blonde charging towards him.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on Star! Just – Gah!" Marco was cutoff as Star tackled him to the ground in a tight hug.

"Marco! I'm so glad you're okay!" Star said as she squeezed the boy even tighter. "I was worried when we didn't see you get up from when you hit that wall. What happened?" "Can't… breathe… Star." Marco wheezed out as the air was leaving his lungs. "Oh Sorry!" Star said as let go of Marco who graciously took in the much needed oxygen. "Okay now that I can breathe; let me explain Star. I tried to get back up, but I soon found out that I sprained my ankle when I hit the wall. So I couldn't get back up and help; but when I saw the sky suddenly go blood red, I knew that lady was planning on some huge attack. Since I wasn't close to anywhere for cover; I kind of had to improvise. So I… dropped the wall I crashed into on top of myself." Marco said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Star didn't say anything for a good few seconds, which worried Marco.

"Marco?" Star said. "Y-yeah Star?" "That… sounds… like the COOLEST IDEA I'VE EVER HEARD!" She said excitedly. "Wait, what?" Marco said. "You aren't bother that I did something reckless like drop a wall on me?" "Oh sweet Marco, you're talking to someone who's nicknamed the "Rebel Princess of Mewni". Doing reckless stuff is kind of my thing, so no I'm not really that bother by you dropping a wall on yourself. But, I'm more concerned with how that wall even helped? I mean those blood blades were hitting the ground like falling boulders." Star said. "Oh, well I also summoned the larger version of my arm here and shielded myself with it so I wouldn't be crushed when I brought the wall down." Marco explained. "Wow Marco, smart and reckless." Star said as Marco rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Meanwhile Yu had overheard Marco's explanation, and safe to say she was… impressed, if only a little bit with the half-breed.

'This human; there's defiantly more to him than meets the eye.' She thought. 'He's either very lucky or he might just be the only other human that I see value in next too…'

Her thoughts were cut off as she quickly called Jian swords to her hands and used one to quickly block the blade of Vergil's katana.

"Well you're a lot faster than your brother, I'll give you that." Yu said as held back Vergil's blade. However, she could feel herself starting to struggle a bit the longer the two locked swords.

"Do not expect me to be as forth coming as my brother," Vergil said as she shoved Yu away from him and sheathed Yamato as Yu quickly stopped herself. "You will bear witness to the power you wished to obverse, the power of a son of Sparda."

 **(Devil May Cry 4 SE OST - Let's Just See)**

Vergil quickly dashed up to Yu, who jumped back into the air away from him. He then fired several summoned swords at her but she quickly deflected them away.

"You'll have to do better than that." Yu said as she landed on the ground.

"Merely a warm up, can't very well have you dying too soon before showing my full power, can we?" Vergil said as he dashed towards her again. This time Yu dashes towards him as well, but crosses her swords together before un-crossing them and firing off several blood blades at Vergil. This only made Vergil scoff as he drew the second from his back and repelling the red blades with a blinding whirlwind of stabs before ending in a final thrust that generated enough force to push Yu back. Vergil then returned the second sword to his back before sprinting towards Yu and unleashing a countless number of slashes before getting behind her and slashing her back sending her skidding before she stopped herself.

Yu examined the number of cuts and gashes that marred her skin, all of them were near areas that were lethal or life threating. But considering her high-speed regeneration; this was of little concern. But she knew better than to let her guard down, the fact that Vergil purposely missed several killing blows on her means he could have "killed" her during any one of his attacks.

"You now see the difference between me and my brother," Vergil said. "Lowering your guard around me would be your last mistake."

"So it would appear." Yu said as the cuts on her body began to close. "And I don't plan to let guard down with you." She said. Yu then commanded one of her swords to spin behind her as a flurry of gunshots came at her from behind but were deflected. "And it would seem like your little brother is done resting." She said and glanced behind to see with his two pistols drawn.

"Sorry bro, time to tap out." Dante said as he holstered his pistols and drew Rebellion. "I think not Dante," Vergil said. "I think it best you watch over that flock of younglings you brought with you."

"What was that?" Eric said offended by Vergil's comment.

"Easy there," Dante said to Eric before turning back to his brother. "And FYI, didn't know we'd be facing some kind of nature loving vampire chick, who could use her own blood as a weapon. So cut me some slack." "How about for once you listen to what your older brother says and stay out of this." Vergil said. "Really? You want to play the "older brother" card with me? Yeah, not happening." Dante said as he marched over. "Still so stubborn," Vergil muttered as he placed his hand on the hilt of Yamato.

'Are these two really arguing? Honestly…' Yu thought as he sword returned to her hand. "I really don't feel like playing the middleman while you both argue like your 6. So – "

Yu was soon cut off from what she was about to say when a fiery streak came at her. She quickly brought her swords up to block as she was being pushed back, then finally flung back skidding before driving one of her swords into the ground to stop herself.

 **(Song End)**

"What the hell was that?" Dante said.

"How about you look closely and see for yourself." Vergil said, prompting Dante to look at what had come rushing between them. To his surprise, it was revealed to be Marco. "It seems he wants to pay that woman back for earlier."

"So kid wants second round huh?" Dante said as he sheathed his sword on his back. "Ah fine, I'll let the kid have his go with young lady."

"That's… unexpected of you." Vergil said.

"Yeah well I figured the kid has some pride; And being knocked into a wall then brushed off by a pretty lady despite her being who knows how old, would hurt it a little." Dante said while Vergil just sighed at the explanation.

"Waste of breath asking." Vergil said. "I'll let the boy avenge his… wounded pride. But if appears too much for him, I'm stepping in." "Yeah no you won't." Dante said. "Pardon?" "I'm saying that "if" the kid can't handle her; I'll be the one stepping up. You can sit back," "Hmph," Vergil said.

"Alright; I'll admit that caught me off-guard." Yu said as she righted herself. "But that was only due to the ridiculous bickering I was about to be caught in." She then looked and saw Marco standing before her.

"Well when an opportunity shows up you gotta take it, right?" Marco said as he rested Red Queen on his shoulder. "And you kind of let yourself get distracted in the first place so…"

"Sigh… true enough." Yu said as she smirked. "You know; you're a very interesting being." "You… find me interesting. Uh can I ask why? Aside from the fact that I have a demon arm." Marco asked. "That's one of the reasons your interesting. As far as I've seen humans who come into contact with the power of demons instantly lose themselves to it and become nothing more mindless beasts." Yu said. "However; you appear to be an exception to the letter. Especially if your able to still have your self-awareness and can even harness the power of that arm. Or perhaps fate has something special that only someone like you can do." She explained which now got Marco to thinking. "But, that's a can of worms to open for another time. If your attack from earlier is any indication; then I'm guessing you're a bit upset at how easily I sent you into a wall, right?" "Not going to lie; I was a little ticked off." Marco said as placed his sword on the ground and revved it up a bit. "Hmm, then how about a little wager then." "A wager? You mean a bet?" "Yes," Yu said. "If you beat me, I'll… come be part of your little demon hunters club, that sound good?" "What!?" Marco said surprised. "Why would you want to do – "

"Like I said; I find you interesting. So I'd like to see how much you'll grow along with the power you were gifted with." Yu said winking which threw Marco off a bit before he calmed himself.

"Okay, so what do you want if you win?" Marco asked her.

"Huh, good question. Now what could I possibly want? Hmm… oh I know." Yu said with a light smirk as took a quick glance at Star and Janna. "If I win then you… come with me."

The moment she said that; Marco, Star, and Janna all shouted the same response.

"WHAT!?" all three shouted while Dante was laughing.

"Haha; first time you hear a demon asking for human like that! Hahaha!"

"What kind of nonsense is this woman playing at?" Vergil said shaking his head.

"Wait, wait; what do you mean by come with you?" Marco asked still in shock. "Exactly what it means. If I win, you come with and become my familiar you could say." "Your what!?"

"She's basically saying you'd be her pet, Marco" Dante said while still laughing.

"Okay, I defiantly don't want to be someone's pet."

"Well then," Yu said as her swords her engulfed with the burning flames of her own blood, "You had better fight like your life depends on it."

 **(** **Cue Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST - The Only Thing I Know for Real)**

Yu quickly dashes to Marco and swings her left sword towards his head. But Marco quickly jumps back before charging back with an upward slash which launches Yu into the air where Marco jumps after her.

Yu then swings both her swords firing off several blood daggers at Marco.

"Not happening!" Marco then summons his spectral arm and swats the daggers away.

"Not bad," Yu says as she dives towards Marco. She then twists her body around him and kicks him in the back, followed up by throwing both her swords at him. "But let's see how you handles this move again."

Marco sees the swords coming at him in the same drill attack as before and instead of trying to block them this time, he quickly reeves Red Queen and slashes both swords away and lands on the ground in a crouch as Yu recalls the swords to her hands.

"Fool me once shame on me." Marco says as he runs up to Yu with his sword raised and brings it down on her. But she quickly uses her swords to block the attack. "Fool me twice," Marco then grins as he lets go of his sword, rears his devil bringer back and drives it into Yu's stomach with tremendous forces, sending her flying back and hitting the ground. "Shame on you!"

Yu struggles a quite a bit as she picks herself up off the ground. She places a hand over her stomach and coughs painfully a little.

'I wasn't expecting him to fake me out like that, dam.' She thought as she winced at the pain. 'Ugh and that punch, felt like it torn into my organs with the amount of force he put into that blow.' Yu did have time to continue her thoughts when she saw Marco rushing towards her with his sword. She then jumped back and quickly commanded her swords to engage Marco. "That punch really hurt you know? Were you trying to tear me in half or something?" she said teasingly.

"I thought I was holding back to be honest with you," Marco said as he dodged and parried the floating swords. "or maybe I really don't want to end up as your pet. So I guess my body just reacted on instinct."

"Really?" Yu said as she ordered her sword back to her hands. "Well let's see just how good your instincts really are then." She says as she summons four Abyss demons.

"You're on then!" Marco says as he charges the first Abyss demon. It swings its scythe at his head, but he easily catches the blade, breaks it and slashes the demon across the before driving his blade into it as he revved it and split it in half as he moved on to his next opponent.

"My goodness, would you look at how he's tearing through those demons?" Nine excitedly as she along with Halibel watched as Marco fought. "I might have to think seeing if I can persuade of leader to maybe let this boy know about – "

"Drop it Nine," Halibel said. "We're to watch the boy and also be on the lookout for any signs of the Order near this town. Keep your self-interests in-check."

"Tch, fine." Nine said as watched Marco grab one of the demons by its head and slam it into the ground where it doesn't get back up again. "It looks like fighting those demons the first time gave him a good idea on how to deal with them now."

"Indeed," Halibel said as she watched Marco dispatch the demons with little trouble. "He's showing signs of growing stronger."

"I can only imagine how much fun Esdeath would have if she was here watching this." Nine commented.

Back in the park, Marco had cut down the last of the demons and was dashing towards Yu. Yu also dashed at Marco and begun swinging her swords at him to which Marco began to parry or block. The two were engaged in what looked like a dance of blades and blood as the others watched.

"Whoa Marco watch your right, she nearly got you in the side there." Dante said.

"Be mindful of your footing as well as your opponent's; one misstep and it's your life." Vergil added

"Come on Marco! You can do it!" Star cheered. "Show that old lady vampire what your made of!"

"Star! Could you not bring up her age?" Marco said as he dodged four blood blades that came flying at him. "Last thing I need is her putting anger she gets from insults into her swings here."

"I'm not that shallow to let the topic of my age effect my fighting… much." Yu said as she and Marco locked blades. "Now as fun as this has been; I think it's time this dance of ours came to an end don't you think?"

Yu then broke away and jumped back onto a light post. She then summoned an enormous amount of blood into the air which began to take the form of a large blood version of her two Jian swords.

"Be buried by this blade of blood," Yu then commands the giant blood sword to fly towards Marco.

"Marco!" Star and Janna yelled as the giant sword drew closer.

Marco however was not panicking and placed Red Queen on his back and revved it as he waited while the blade came closer. When the sword was about touch the ground, Marco immediately vaulted towards the sword and quickly ran along it up towards its handle.

"What the!?" Yu said in shock as Marco run up the large blood blade and then lunge towards her. "Tch, you clever little half breed!" She shouted, jumping from the light post towards Marco. "I thought I told you this dance was over!" Yu said as she swung her with her swords.

"Oh it's over!" Marco shouted as he revved his sword again. "But I'm the one ending it!"

Marco then swung Red Queen as it glowed bright red to meet Yu's flaming twin swords in a clash of flames and blood. Marco then gave you mighty swing and cleaved through both swords, shattering them.

"Impossible!" Yu said awestruck at what just happened.

"I'm not done yet!" Marco then swung his sword upward, catching Yu who was distracted, carrying the both of them further up into the air. Marco then slashed up across her chest passed her until he was above her. "Aaaaand going down!" Marco then drove his sword right into Yu's abdomen as the two plummeted to the ground and crashed, creating a dusk cloud.

 **(Song end)**

"Marco!" Star shouted as she ran over to where he and Yu had landed. When the dust started clearing, Star could see Marco holding his sword, kneeling in front of Yu who was now laying on the ground with scorch marks and a large gash gong from her stomach to the left part of her chest and a searing hole in her gut. "Marco you… won. REALLY BEAT HER MARCO!" Star dashed over and once again tackled Marco into a tight bear hug, causing his to drop his sword.

"Gah, Star this is the second time you're doing this. And I can't… breathe again, come on!" Marco wheezed/begged his friend to let up on crushing his already tired body.

"But you won and you're okay too! I'm not letting go yet, so deal with it a little longer." Star said as she continued to squeeze the boy.

As Marco tried to sit up with Star still hugging him, he was forced back onto the ground by something. 'Now what?' he thought. He looked and found it was Janna, who was now also hugging the life out of him along with Star. Before he could say anything about it.

"Shut up and don't argue. You scared the crap out of me when you hit that wall, but you were cool when you ran up that blood sword." Janna said. "so just let me have this for a little bit, okay?"

Marco just sighed and smiled as he able to get both is arms free of the two girls and pat them both on their heads. "Sorry I worried you guys."

Star and Janna then got off and helped Marco up as everyone else came over.

"Whoa kid, you really did a number on her." Dante said as he looked Yu's injuries. "Not bad for your first fight with a big shot, good one." He said has he slapped Marco on the back. "Uh, thanks Dante." Marco says wincing a bit, before he sees Vergil walk up next to him.

"It appears you're getting stronger," Vergil said. "I only hope you don't develop the same form of combat practice as Dante."

"Okay, what's that supposed to mean?" Dante asked his brother. "Exactly what it means," "Do I need to remind you who won our last fight?" "That was then," "And this is right dam now."

"Do not start with the childish arguing again, please?"

Everyone looked down and saw Yu with her eyes set in a deadpan way looking up at the two sons of Sparda.

"Uh, how are still alive when you have a giant hole in you?" Star asked.

"Do you honestly think I'd die from something like this?" Yu said.

"Good point, I mean I know couple guys from Mewni who lost half of themselves. But they still like fighting." "I don't even have the words to describe what you're talking about." Yu said as she looked to Marco. "Anyway; it looks like you beat me, against all odds if I may add."

"Umm, are you going to be okay like that?" Marco asks. "Relax; like I said it'll take a lot more than this hole you gave me to kill me." Yu says as the hole and slash mark on her begin to close up. However, two large scars where the injuries were before remained. "Well that's not too surprising; I figured you'd leave a scar or two with those attacks." "Uh… sorry about that?" Marco says unsure and holds his hand out to Yu.

She looks at it for a bit before taking it as Marco helps her up while looking away from her.

"Okay, why are you looking away from me?" she asks.

"It may have something do with how your dressed? I mean have you seen yourself?" Patty said, to which Yu just sighed.

"Honestly; you humans make a fuss over the smallest things sometimes it's almost funny." She says. "Anyway; Marco? Hold your hand out for me… and turn your head towards me already."

"Umm… okay." Marco says as he turns his head and looks directly to Yu's face. Just her face and holds his hand out to her.

"Not your left hand, dummy." She says slapping his hand down. "What?" "I meant your right hand." "Oh, then why didn't just say my right hand?" "Stop nit picking and just hold your hand out already."

Marco just sighed and held his demon hand out to Yu. The moment she grabs it; she begins to glow with blue aura around her.

"I'm going to have to make sure you use me properly. Though thankfully, it won't be too boring to do so." Yu says with a smirk as she vanishes. Floating in her place were a pair Jian sword like the ones she used; except the blades were a bit longer and red, they had "V" shaped guards and black handles with feathered tassels attached at the ends of each.

"Did she just… turn into those sword? What just happened?" Marco asked confused.

"What happened is that you got your first ever Devil Arm there, Marco." Dante said, which further confused the Latino demon hunter and his friends.

"What Dante meant to say is that, remember when she said she's join you with demon hunting?" Lady said to which Marco nodded his head yes. "Well this is basically what she meant."

"She recognizes your strength and has offer you the use of her power in return." Vergil said.

Marco then grabbed the two swords out of the air and waved them around a bit as he looked them over. He decided to try something and see if it actually worked. He swung the sword in his left hand and several blood swords shot from it.

"I figured it could do that." Marco said as he held both swords in his right hand and placed Red Queen on his back. "So we run into another situation like this is there a chance I might get another Devil Arm?" he asks.

"Well when it comes to demon hunting; the chances are a good 50/50." Dante said.

"So that's a defiant yes then, right?" Janna said. "Cool, so Marco can get demon weapons now."

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing, allowing Marco to use that vampire." Eric said. "How can we be sure she won't try and turn on us?"

"Nope; she couldn't." Dante said. "Reason for that… is long and really complicated. And right now I just want to get paid and get the hell out of here." He said as he started walking away.

"And just how do you plan to leave here?" Vergil said. "If I recall; that woman dragged you and your… pupils here in the first place." "Yeah? Well it's a good thing you're here then Vergil. Since Yamato can cut open portals between dimensions, you can get us out." Dante said. "And before you say anything about why you'd do it; I know you want to see what else the kid you saved can do."

"Sigh, you know I could open a portal for these children and leave you here to rot on your own," Vergil said. "but chances are you'd find some way out on your own. Fine, but I'm only doing this for the boy's sake. Not yours." "Good enough for me."

"Wait, couldn't Janna and Kat makes us a portal to get out?" Star asked.

"Yeah, they could." Lady said. "But I think Dante just wanted Vergil to do this, just to get under his skin about it."

"I didn't think there was anyone like Dante, and now I find out he has an older brother who's just as ridiculous that they argue about who gets to fight? Ugh…" Patty says as she and the other begin to follow Dante and Vergil.

Marco was walking at the back of the group with Star and Janna walking alongside him.

"So Marco? I bet you must be pretty happy about how today's mission went, huh?" Janna said. "I mean you got your new sword, you beat down some elite demons," "Elite lesser demons, Janna." Marco corrected.

"They were still pretty strong Marco," Star said. "But our team combo was better. Plus, you got to fight a vampire and beat it." "Don't forget Star; that said vampire turned into a cool weapon for Marco to use now. So that's like an added bonus." Janna added. "Oh that's right! Wow, today turned out to be a good day for you, Marco."

"Right now, I want today to end so I can go home and sleep." Marco said in a tired voice as Star and Janna giggled.

As the group plus Vergil were leaving the park, Nine couldn't help but be even more impressed with what she and Halibel saw.

"That boy is certainly one in a million," Nine said. "To think he could pull something like that off."

"All the more reason Nova tasked us with keeping an eye on him and his growth rate." Halibel said.

"Well if you ask me; his growth rate seems to be better than we could have hoped for. Which would make things worse if the Order of the Sword ever got their hands on him." Nine said. "But I wonder how well he'd do in a fight with say Jota? Viper maybe? Oh, what about little Gibril?"

"Nine enough." Halibel said massaging her temple. "You see the boy take down a powerful opponent and you soon want to feed him to the wolves?"

"I don't follow," Nine said. "Firstly; Viper would be pissed and most likely try to turn this boy to ashes if he knew he had your full attention." Halibel said. "He needs to back off; I've told that hothead I've no interest." Nine said.

"Jota would…. To be honest I don't what he'd do if he met this boy." Halibel said. "He's probably try to bring him over to our side say "You should be wielding that power with a true purpose in mind! Not wasting it with petty demon hunting!" or whatever." Nine said. "What about Gibril then?"

"He'd die." Halibel said. "Why is that?" Nine asked. "One. Wrong. Word." "Oh, you mean if he calls her small? Even though she is?" Nine said.

Halibel just sighed and shook her head.

"I think we've seen enough for today, let's go." "Fine, fine," Nine said as the two were surrounded by a sphere of water and vanished.

* * *

 **A/N: Well hope this chapter was worth the wait guys. I'll be trying to update my other stories as soon as possible, so just hold out oaky? Also tomorrow is the begin of the final season of Star vs the Forces of Evil, so what do you all think lies at the end for out two favorite mess up twins, huh?**


	8. Chapter 7:A Flaming Night Blood Moon

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to another chapter of The Dark Knight and Two Shinning Stars! Last time we were here Marco and the others had their first encounter with the Yu Miayoi, someone who could actually push them to the limit and gave Marco his moment to be a total badass as he kicked her butt. Afterwards… you all should know what happened after that if you've read the chapter. Now in this chapter, we're going to be introducing everyone's favorite hot-head of a demon prince, Tom Lucitor. And yep, he's here to invite Star to the Blood Moon Ball. Now how do you think he'll react when he sees Marco break out the Devil Buster on his butt? Or maybe Eric pointing his Lance at his head? Anyway; I figured I should Star letting the rest of Star vs characters get to meet Marco and his demon half soon, since it felt like I was trying to keep Marco demon powers a secret from them. Plus, I'd like to imagine that Tom would start fan-boying over Dante or Vergil, knowing that they're the sons of the legendary demon Sparda. Can you guys imagine Tom squealing over those two? Too funny. Anyway, let's get one with the chapter, yeah?**

 **Chapter 7: A Flaming Night at the Blood Moon Ball**

A couple days have gone by since Dante and his crew took care of Yu, thus putting an end to the string of murders that had been happening in the city. Also in defeating Yu and proving his strength to her, Marco had also gained a new weapon or Devil Arms from her which took the form of two red swords. Which again Janna has thought to name for him, calling them Chimamire no onmyō or Bloody Yin Yang in Japanese. As for the payment; unfortunately, it was less than what was originally offered. This is due to the fact that upon leaving Limbo after beating Yu, Dante thought it was a good idea to aggravate Vergil in which the two brothers began a fight that almost leveled half the northeast of town had in not been for Janna and Kat knowing a hex that caused them to freeze in place, who knows what could have happened. Anyway; due to the damages down, half of the payment was used to for repairs. The rest was evened out by Morrison with Marco get quite a bit more due to him actually getting the job done, while Dante's cut was said to have used for the repairs from the fight he got into with Vergil. So basically, he got jack nothing as per usually.

Right now Marco, Star, Janna, Eric and Patty had gone to school and afterwards hung out with each other. Although; Patty and Star had to twist Eric's arm a few times to get him on board. Meanwhile Dante was out of town on a job and said he would be gone for a couple of days. He said that Morrison would be in charge of the shop and call them if any jobs came up; in which case Lady would take charge in his place. So for the time being, they were on break while Dante was gone. During this time off, Marco had been getting a few visits now and then from Vergil. Which often had him meeting Dante's older brother afterschool sometimes to train him in improving his sword fighting skills as well as learning how to use his new Devil Arm.

Today however, Marco and the others were in for a surprise. A surprise that comes from Star's past and not in the good way.

It was yet another day in Echo Creek as the students of Echo Creek High School could be seen walking around and talking with friends. Then suddenly the earth splits open as a geyser of flames erupts from the opening. A black and red carriage which was being pulled by a skeletal horse soon came out of the flames as the gaping hole closed. The carriage soon opened as someone stepped out.

This person had spiky salmon-colored hair, very pale lilac skin, black eyeliner under and around his eyes, two pale-orange white-tipped horns on the sides of his head, sharp teeth, and pointy ears and nose. He wore a simple black jacket with black pants and shoes, a large black belt with an army green buckle, a white button-up shirt with a protruding collar, a loosely worn black tie, and special "three-lens" sunglasses. Each step he took as he entered the school, he would leave a flaming footprint as the other students look at him in stunned uncertainty, with some of the girls whispering about how attractive he looks.

Meanwhile in Ms. Skullnick's class, Star and Patty were having a rather interesting conversation during study hall time.

"So let me see if I heard you right Star," Patty says, "You have a friend back in your world… who is a… flying… disembodied… unicorn head?"

"Yep; her name's Princess Lilacia Pony Head, but I just call her Pony head." Star said.

"It's just that… your friend is literally a floating head Star. How does she even eat? And where does that food even go when she swallows it?" Patty asks.

"Huh, I don't really know. I've never asked her since it doesn't really seem all that weird. I mean hey; we're working for someone who's the half demon/human son of a legendary demon swordsman."

"That's… true." Patty says.

"Speaking of Dante, has Mr. Morrison said when he'll be back? It's been like four days and I really want to get out there and blast some demons in the face again." Star said.

"Morrison said that he thinks Dante might comeback in two to three days," Patty says before rolling her eyes, "key word being might. Seeing as how when it comes to Dante, usually something unexpected happens."

The door to the classroom is then suddenly blasted off its hinges by searing hot flames as the black suited wearing stranger makes his way inside the room, where he proceeds to levitate the desk of a student that was in front of Star. The stranger then removes his three-lens sunglasses, reveling his three demon red eyes with his third eye being in the middle of his forehead as he looked at Star.

"Hey Star." the demon said. "I'm here to take you," he then creates a flaming red crescent moon in his hand, "to the Blood Moon Ball." He said in a suave and dreamy way.

But his attempt did not have the desired effect he was looking for. Instead Star began pushing him out of the classroom with a look of pure annoyance on her face as Patty and the others look on.

"Okay;" Patty said as she got up and looked out from the doorway as Star kept pushing the demon towards the parking lot, "it's probably nothing. …but just in case," Patty then left to find Marco, Eric and Janna and let them know what just happened.

* * *

Out in the parking lot, Star was pushing the demon back towards the carriage he came here in.

"Nope, nope, nope and double extra nope." Star said as blasts the carriage door open with her wand and tossed the demon inside. "You need to leave right now. Take your carriage, your fire, your dead horse and go back to the Underworld."

"Wait… I'm dead?" the skeletal horse asks in shock.

"Uh… yeah?" Star says. "Dude, you have like no skin, no eyeballs. How do you not know this?" she said as she begins to walk away.

"Oh come on now Starship," the demon said as he tapped his foot on the ground, causing a small wave of flames to crawl along the ground and push Star into his waiting arms, "it's the Blood Moon Ball, It only comes around once every 667 years." He said romantically, as Star looked at him with an annoyed frown.

The demon was then suddenly sent flying into a light post curtsey of a giant spectral fist, as Star landed safely in its open palm before being lowered to the ground where she found Marco, Eric, Janna and Patty waiting.

"Yeah, sorry about that Star. I meant to tell that guy to put you down first, but I kind of jumped the gun and punch him instead." Marco said.

"Don't worry about it Marco, it's cool." Star said not bother at all with what Marco did.

"You ask me; the guy had it coming to him." Janna said.

"Yeah, you clearly weren't interested and he needed to back off." Patty said in agreement.

The demon soon came walking back with his eyes glowing bright red in murderous rage.

"And he's back up." Eric said. "Were you purposely holding back on him Marco?"

"That would be a yes, I didn't think I would need to unleash all hell on this guy. He didn't look like that much of a threat." Marco said.

"Unbelievable." Eric sighed as he summoned his spear to his hand. "Never mind, I'll finish him."

When the demon saw the weapon that was now in Eric's hands, his eye stopped glowing as he quickly started back peddling away.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold up now! Time out! Keep that over grown tooth pick away from me! Please!"

"Hmph; given your obvious reaction, it's clear you know about the nature of my weapon, correct demon?" Eric said as he leveled his spear at his target.

"First off buddy; I've got a name; you know? Second; yes, I know about that spear your holding and what it can do to someone like me." The demon called Tom said. "Now could you maybe lower the thing that could maybe kill me so we can talk like normal people? Well… normal for a human and demon at least?"

"Eric don't impale him, please?" Star said as she placed her hand on Eric spear making him lower it. "Guys this is… Tom."

"What?" Eric said.

"Tom as in demon ex-boyfriend Tom? The one you told us about?" Marco asked to which Star nodded her head and sighed.

"This is him?" Patty said as she gave a look over. "He hardly looks like a real demon. He just looks like someone dressed up playing demon."

"Okay rude." Tom said. "for your information; I'm only half demon thank you very much."

"Wait, half demon?" Janna asked.

"Yes;" Star said. "Tom here is half demon and half Mewman. Although from the time me and him dated, he acted like he was a full on demon jerk." She added.

"Okay then, so why is he here?" Janna asked.

"He wants to take me to the Blood Moon Ball." Star said.

"And that is… what exactly?" Eric said. "Some kind of demon ritual?"

"It's a dance." Tom said. "The Blood comes around once every 667 years. So during that time, the Underworld has this dance where we have fun and everyone has a good time. And I want to invite Star – "

"We broke up." Star said. "Period."

"Wait, wait." Tom said. "Star, I'm a change man. I've got my own life coach, Brian."

"Hey." A man in a green shirt and brown cargo shorts said coming out of the carriage to give Tom a pink bunny rabbit.

"He's cool, I've got a fluffy bunny. And I have been anger free for 53 days." Tom said as he pulled his suit jacket open to show a red button that said "53 days' anger free" on it.

"53 days, big whoopee." Janna said not at all impressed. "So you basically came up from hell to beg Star to go with you to this ball so you can try and win her back, right?"

"That… sounds really pathetic." Eric said. "I almost can't believe I was about waste my spear in killing you right now."

"Speaking of that; how did you even get permission to bring that to school?" Marco asked.

"I didn't really have to do much, that principal is very easily swayed by money." Eric said while Marco sighed.

"Look Star I get that you don't want to go; I was a total jerk. But if you decided you want to come, just ring this bell." Tom said, handing Star a tiny bell with a red crescent moon along with a tiny hammer. "I hope I see you there." He said as he turned and got back into his carriage. As the ground opened up underneath; Tom took a quick glance at Marco or more specifically his bandaged arm, before the carriage vanished in a tower of flames.

Unbeknownst to Marco and the others, Nine had seen and heard everything that had happened.

"A demon and a magical princess… dating? I could already tell those two were not a good match for each other, and that was before the girl came out here pushing him out." Nine said. "As for the demon boy himself…. He reminds me of another hot headed idiot that doesn't know when to back off and leave well enough alone." She groaned as the image of a red eyed, long and spiky red haired teen came into her mind. I swear if I see him again it will be too soon." Nine soon felt her cellphone vibrating in her pocket and not wanting to be found, left to answer the call in private. Once she was out of ear shot of Marco's group, she answered.

"Hello?"

" _Hello Nine, good to hear from you after so long."_ A sweet and young voice said, which Nine instantly recognized.

"Well this is a surprise, never thought I'd hear from you Zonda. To what pleasure do I deserve this honor?"

" _Well it's just been so long since we've seen each other, I was hoping to get the chance to talk to you again."_ The person named Zonda said. _"Our dear leader Nova tells me that you've been assigned to observe someone very special, someone connected to a certain dark knight and his two children?"_

"You could say that." Nine says. "So how are things going with you and Velvet in gathering the rest of our group?"

" _Things are going quiet well. So far we've found Merak, Carrera, Stratos, Elise,"_ Zonda listed off, before Nine cut her off.

"What about your brother?" Nine asked. "Will he be joining as well?"

" _Well of course my dear brother Tenjian be joining, as well as Desna, Asroc and Gibril."_

"I'm surprised you managed to find that little loud mouthed monster of a child."

" _WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!? WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE KID YOU HELL FIRE WITCH!?"_ came a rage-filled, blaring voice from the other end of the call that Nine had to pull the phone away from her ear.

"Oh my, when you said you found her Zonda, I didn't think you meant you just now found her."

" _It wasn't really that hard in tracking her down when you talk to people and they tell you to watch out for a monster called the "Blood Steel Demon". After that found where she was held up and Velvet said her two of her most hated words, then they proceed to almost kill each other until Velvet got a hold of her and slammed her into the ground several times."_

" _S-SHE JUST GOT LUCKY IS ALL, GOT IT!?"_ Gibril shouted again.

" _Yes, yes Gibril I heard you, you don't have to yell. Now calm down, would you? Remember; you can't be this loud once we drop you and the others back at Fortuna. That would draw the attention of the Holier that thou Order of the Sword to us, understand?"_

" _Fine. Let's just get going."_ Gibril said as Nine could hear her storm off along with Zonda sighing.

" _She's been a handful since we found her. I swear with the way she just blows up at the drop of a hat, you'd think she was born with a chip on her shoulder."_

"Well she's had a very tough life from what we know about her." Nine said. "At least she has a reason for her anger, unlike one other I would not like to mention."

" _You're referring to mister V aren't you?" Zonda asked. "In that case, you're not going to like what I'm about say."_

"Don't tell me you found that loud mouth idiot as well?"

" _Unfortunately."_ Zonda said. _"What's worse, is that he seems to be attending a special event of some kind tonight. An event that involves someone connected to the young princess who is friends with young boy who has the demon arm you are watching right now."_ Zonda said but received only silence in return. _"Nine? Are you still there? Hellooo?"_

"Yes, yes I'm still here. I was just wondering if this God's idea of a very, very sick joke." Nine said as she rubbed her temple in trying to stop a coming headache.

" _Well I do have some good news,"_ Zonda said in an attempt to alleviate Nine, _"It seems that you'll have some help. I also managed to find out that another one of our friends will also be at this event, so there's that."_

"Thank the flames of creation for that." Nine said. "So who is it that I'll be working with?"

" _It's Asroc. turns out he'll be taking care of the food prep at the event; afterwards he should be able to help you round up hot head."_

"Asroc huh? He and I rarely held any kind of conversation at times, I guess it will nice to see him again." Nine said. "Alright Zonda, guess I better go find a dress for tonight."

" _Have fun at the ball Nine, kisses."_ Zonda said sweetly as the call ended.

"That girl sometimes," Nine said laughed softly as she left to prepare for tonight.

* * *

It was now the later in the evening by the time Star and Marco came back home. After thinking about Tom's offer, Star decided that she would go to the Blood Moon Ball.

"It's a bad idea, Star." Patty said as she and Janna sat on Star's bed while she rummaged through her closet for a dress to wear.

"Maybe," Star said as she came out of her closet, carrying the dress she decided on, "but it could be fun."

"Or it could be the guy's desperate try at winning you back." Janna said lazily as she read from a magazine she had. "Plus it's ball, that doesn't sound as fun as say Marco sending Eric into a wall with a punch from his Devil Bringer."

"How exactly does that count as fun?" Patty asked. "Anyway, I'm completely against the idea of you going to that ball. It's the fact that you have to go there with your clingy, demon ex-boyfriend. Just how fun can that be?"

"Well guys, this is a different kind of fun." Star said as she pressed a button on her mirror turning it into a three-panel divider. "By the way, where are Marco and Eric right now?"

"They're both in Marco's room with Marco introducing ponytail boy to the world of video games." Janna said. "Long story short, their playing Cuphead on Marco's Xbox one. Morrison said that Eric has a bit of trouble when it comes to working as a team, so he asked Marco to see if he can help with that." She explained.

"Cuphead?" Patty asked before she realized what Janna was talking about. "Oh, you mean that two player game where you play as a two with a cup and mug for a head. Doesn't that require working in tandem with your partner?"

"Yep, Marco wants to starts small before trying anything else with Eric." Janna said.

"Oh, okay." Star said as she was getting changed into her dress. "So… you think Marco's really oaky with me going to the ball with Tom?"

"He sounded sure to the rest of us." Janna said.

"Yeah," Patty said in agreement, "You heard him when he said, "It's your choice Star, just make sure to stay safe and call us if anything happens. But knowing you, I'm sure you can handle, so I'll trust your call on this." ". Patty said while trying to imitate Marco's voice.

"That was a terrible impression of Marco, Patty." Janna said laughing until she fell of the bed.

"Oh as if you could do better." Patty said puffing her cheeks up as Janna and Star laughed. "Anyway Star, are you almost done getting ready? I'd like to see how you look at the very least since you're going to this ball."

"Okay, just give me a second." Star said as she finished putting her headband back in her hair. "Okay, I'm done." She said as she pulled back the divider to show her friends her outfit. Star was wearing a sleeveless red and pink cocktail dress off the right shoulder with hearts around the skirt, a white bow with a heart in the middle tied around the waist and a heart on the left shoulder, a pink trim on the bottom of the skirt, long white gloves, and high heel boots with hearts on the bottoms and sides. Star wears her hair up in a big top knot with curls hanging over her ears, and her red headband. "So what do you guys think?"

"You look so pretty in that dress Star." Patty said.

"Nice choice going with that outfit, it works for you." Janna said.

"Thanks guys." Star said happily before the three girls heard a knock on the door followed by Marco's voice.

"Hey Star, can I come in and ask for a quick favor if it's not a problem?"

"Sure Marco, come on in." Star said as her door opened and Marco walked in wearing his red zip-up hoodie/vest. He was also carrying what looked like one of his Xbox One game controllers, except it looked like it was thrown through a wall… twice.

"Yeah Star, not to bother you or anything but do you think you could – Whoa." Marco said once he got a look at Star in her dress. "Wow Star, you look uh… you look amazing."

"O-Oh, thanks Marco." Star said as she turned her head away to try and hide the red glow of the hearts on her cheeks. "S-so, you said you needed a favor right?"

"Oh, r-right." Marco said returning to the reason why he came to her room. "Well as you can see here from my wrecked controller, you can tell how my team-building with Eric is going." He said with a sigh as he showed the three girls his controller.

"You guys were doing the boss fight with that dragon weren't you?" Janna asked.

"I told him that fight was really tough even with two players, but of course he still wanted to do it." Marco said.

"How many times did he end up dying?" Patty asked.

"About 15 times before he threw the controller at the wall… twice." Marco said.

"Why don't you guys try Gears of War 4?" Janna suggested. "I mean you basically have to work together in that game with other people in the multiplayer campaign mode."

"Alright then, I guess we can try that." Marco said. "So Star, do you think you can fix my controller, please?"

"Yeah sure Marco, let me see it." Star says as Marco hands her the broken controller and she takes her wand out. "Hmm, okay let's see here..." Star's wand glows pink as she then taps it on the broken controller. It glows for a second as the broken sections mend themselves and after a few seconds, the controller is completely repaired. "There you go Marco."

"Thanks Star." Marco says as Star hands the controller back to him. "I'll have to see if I can find some way to properly thank you for this."

"Oh, you don't have to do that Marco."

"I know that, I'm doing it because I want to." Marco said grinning before Star smiled and smacked his arm playfully.

"HOW ON EARTH DID THAT EVEN MANAGE TO HIT ME!?" was the sound of Eric shouting down the hall.

"Looks like he's trying to do a solo run Marco, you better get back there before he breaks your other controller." Janna said as Marco sighed.

"Hope you have better night than the one I'm going to have, Star." Marco groaned as he walked out of her room and back to his.

"I'll try Marco." Star said as she took out the bell Tom had given her and rung it using the tiny hammer. Soon a demonic elevator rose up to Star's balcony in the tower of flames. The doors soon opened with smoke billowing out as a ramp unfolded.

"Anybody else smelling burnt toast?" Janna asked.

"Oh yeah, Tom's place always smells like that." Star said as she begins to enter the elevator.

"I'm still say that guy is a pretend demon." Patty says. "Try to see if you can make through the night with him all over you."

"Also try to see if you can bring me back something from there so I can keep it in my room." Janna added.

"No problem Janna, I'll see you guys later." Star said as the doors closed and the elevator disappeared into the same fire it appeared in.

"Whelp, time for me to get started." Janna said as she went over to her backpack and pulled out a laptop and turned it on.

"Started? Started on what?" Patty asked as she walked over to see what Janna was up to. Patty looked at the screen and saw a couple of news articles regarding demons being spotted in places, followed by another article telling how a group of knights came and saved a town that was being overrun by demons. "What's this about a group of knights slaying demons?" she asked Janna.

"They're known as the Order of the Sword; a religious group that worships Dante and Vergil's father believing that he served as the feudal lord of Fortuna, an isolated island where the group is based at." Janna explained as she continued looking at the new articles. "Earlier when Marco was coming to terms with how his arm was now, I had started looking into other demon related incidents and other stuff. The Order of the Sword was the first of many that I came across. I've been watching them in case they ever catch wind of the fact that Vergil one of Sparda's sons reappeared here. If they knew that they may start making their way here and find out about Marco and then who knows what might happen then."

"You think they might want to kill Marco?" Patty asked. "I don't know what they would do to him if they ever come here, but I would rather not find out." Janna said as she continued to look at the news articles describing the Order's activities while Patty watched along with her.

* * *

 **(Underworld, Underworld Dance hall)**

Tom was busy making sure that everything was set for the ball tonight. The night in where he and Star would get back together.

"Okay everything is set and ready. Now all I have to do is keep my cool around Star and me and her will be back together." Tom said, confidant that his plan would work out.

He then heard someone one coming out of the dance hall and walking towards him. He turned around and saw a boy who looked to be a year older then him with red eyes and long, spiky red hair, tied up in a ponytail. He was wearing a dark red jacket and a white shirt underneath, checkered cargo pants and black boots and silver earrings.

"Hey, the guys inside wanted to know where they should put the caldron of blood for the pictures, what should I tell them?" the boy asked Tom.

"For the love of corn. Just tell them to look for the photographer, he'll tell them where to place it." Tom said annoyed as the boy shrugged and was about to make his back inside to tell the workers until Tom called him. "Hey dude, you think my plan to get back with Star is a good one?" he asked.

The boys sighed before looking back at Tom. "Look man, I could care less about how you get your girl back. If you think this plan will work, then it will work. If something messes it up, then freaking fix it until it works. That's all I'm going to say."

"Wow, okay. I was just asking; you didn't need to say like I got on your bad side or something." Tom said. "Or wait, are you still pissed with what those guys said about you from yesterday? Dude let that go. I mean with what you did to those guys; I don't think there's anyone who would want to mess with you."

"Well those idiots should have kept their mouths shut in the first place." The boy said before one of Tom's family guards approached them.

"Master Tom, the servers are having an issue with refreshments. Also Princess Butterfly has arrived." The guard said.

"You got to be kidding me right now! Right when Star shows up, something is already going wrong!" Tom shouted. "Look dude, I have to go and see if I can fix this really fast. Do you think you can go and greet Star for me until I come back? I'll be quick, I swear!"

"Sigh… just make sure your quick." The boy said as he groaned.

"Your life-saver man! You take him to where Star is right now!" Tom said to the guard before running off to fix the mess that was happening, leaving the boy with the guard.

"Well? What the hell are you waiting for? Show me where this girl is right now idiot!" he shouted.

"R-Right away sir!" the guard said in fear as he leads the spiky-haired boy to where Tom's date had arrived.

As Star stepped out of the elevator, she was greeted with the with the lava pools, flaming areas and other sighs the Underworld was known for.

"Huh, you know ever since Dante told us of how the Underworld look from his times here, I'm starting to think this place has maybe gotten a bit more calmer from then." She said.

"Hey, you in the pink and white."

"Huh?" Star said turning around to see who was talking to her. Her answer came in the form of a boy that had spikey red hair and a pony tail wearing a white t-shirt, red jacket, checkered cargo pants and black boots walking up to her with a guard leading in front of him. "Are you talking to me?" she asked.

"You're the one that Tom invited to this ball right, Star Butterfly?" the boy asked, seeming to ignore Star's question as he stepped passed the guard who chose at that time to make himself scars.

"Uh yeah? So what's your problem? What you get up on the wrong side of the bed or something?"

"What was that?" the boy said as Star noticed a flaming aura begin to surround him. "You got a problem with me just because I asked if you were Tom's date or not, huh?" he said as the aura intensified, causing Star to back away slightly due to the intense anger and rage she was feeling up from this person.

Before things could escalate further, Tom suddenly showed up and got between Star and the boy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! dude! Calm down!" Tom said as tried to ease the boy's building fury. To his relief, the spiky-haired boy's aura began to subside before it completely vanished. "Dude! I just asked you to greet Star for me while I take care of a little mishap, and your already try to cook her."

"Should have told me your girl has a habit of sayings things that would tick me off first!" The boy growled out.

"I just asked you what your problem was since you looked like you had a problem!" Star shot back while glaring at the boy.

"Tch, whatever." The boy said as he walked off, leaving Star and Tom.

"Oh boy; sorry about that Star." Tom said.

"Forget it Tom. Just who is that guy and what's his deal?" Star asked.

"Yeah that's Viper; he's guy I recently started hang with since like me, he's got anger problems… as you've kind of seen just now. We've been instructed by my life coach to hang out for a couple weeks and normally he's pretty chill and calm. So long as nothing really ticks him off cause when that happens well… let's just say you don't want to be on the receiving end." Tom said.

"Yeah, I noticed." Star said. "So… what is he?"

"What?" Tom asked.

"I asked what is he Tom? When he was getting angry with me, I felt something. The aura I saw coming off of him is something no mewmans outside of my family can do; I've never even felt that from you when you got angry."

"Yeah; well believe or not Star, Viper is actually a demon."

"What? Tom that can't be right, he doesn't look anything like a demon. And even if he was only a half demon, he would look something similar to you."

"Well Star, Viper told me himself that he's in fact a demon. It's just he said he's a special kind of demon called an Adept and can turn his demon form on and off at will… or when he gets really pissed off." Tom said. "But how about we drop the subject of Viper and talked about how glad I am that you came, you clean up pretty nicely by the way."

"Uh… thank you, I guess?" Star said not really hearing Tom as made her way to the dance hall, occupied with her thoughts as of what she had learned about the red haired boy she met. "A demon called an Adept huh, I think I should tell the others about this when I get back." Star said to herself.

* * *

Back on earth in the Diaz household; after managing to pull Eric away from the video game, Marco, Patty, Janna and Eric were in the living room sharing a bowel of nachos that Marco had made.

"Maybe next time we should try asking Morrison if there are any light jobs we could do to better help with your teamwork problem Eric." Marco said, eating a couple of the cheese covered chips.

"That would be far better that playing that ridiculous game again. Honestly, I don't see the reason why people would play such an idiotic game in the first place." Eric said.

"To try and have fun, unlike you who just gets angry and breaks things." Patty said before taking a few nacho chips for herself.

"How can getting frustrated with that nonsense count as fun?"

"Because it's funny to see you lose your cool every time you lose at it." Janna said giggling as Eric glared at her. "So aside from Eric's terrible video gaming, how do you guys think Star's doing right now?"

"I'm sure she's trying not to die of boredom or busy trying to keep that fledgling she called her lover at bay."

The four teens looked as Marco's bandaged arm glowed before a red orb came out of it. The orb soon shinned before Yu appeared in the living room wearing her black outfit and stretched a little.

"How that little fire ant she knows counts as a demon is shocking if nothing else." Yu said as she sat on the armrest of the chair Marco was sitting in. an action that didn't go unnoticed by Janna.

"And who invited you to come out and join the conversation, vampire?" Eric said warningly, but Yu just ignored him and carried on.

"I invited myself. Plus it's not like I would stay locked away inside Marco's arm all the time, even I need time to come out and see what's going on in the world as boring as it is. I just happen to also hear you all talking about your friend's time with her former demon spouse, so I figured I'd join in."

"What's this about a demon love couple now?" The group looked to the window and saw Dante knocking on it, asking to be let in. Janna walked over and opened the window, allowing the son of Sparda to jump in.

"You know there's something called "knowing on the door" Dante, how about you try that instead of skulking outside of someone's house like a cat burger." Patty said.

"Yeah, yeah." Dante said as he grabbed a couple of chips from the bowl.

"So Dante are you just now coming back into town?" Marco asked.

"Yep. Had a couple of run-ins on the way back, but nothing really outstanding. So what's this about Star and her spouse or something?"

"We were talking about how Star went to some dance with her ex- demon boyfriend." Patty said.

"Oh right, the guy she told us about. What was his name again? Tom, right?"

"Yeah, he came inviting Star tom something called the Blood Moon Ball." Eric said. "Apparently, it's an event that happens once every 667 years."

"So this guy is hoping to get into Star's pants by dancing with her under some mythical red moon?" Dante said. "Now that sounds like a load of croak to me."

"Yeah, guys? This Blood Moon, it might not be a total load after all." Janna said. "I just so happen to look up the Blood Moon after doing my usual thing and turns out the Blood Moon also goes by another name. it's called the "Moon of Lovers"; and if two people dance underneath the light of the Blood Moon, their souls are bound to each other forever."

"What!?" Marco and Patty shouted.

"I knew that hell scum was plotting something." Eric said.

"So the clinging fire ant plans to force the girl to be his by binding his soul with hers? Hmm, seems like he's more demon-like that I had first thought." Yu said.

"Okay, think I know what we're all going do next." Dante said as he polished off the last of the chips. "So anyone have any way for us to get to the Underworld?"

"As a matter of fact, we do have a way there." Janna said as she pulled out the tiny bell Tom had given Star.

* * *

Back down in the Underworld, Star stood next to a table with cup of punch in her hand and an annoyed look on her face. The reason for this look was due to the fact that Tom wanted to take a picture with her while they were covered in blood. What's worse is the fact that it was unicorn blood, and Tom knew that her friendship with Pony Head. So she walked off to go get a drink and some breathing room from Tom for the moment.

"Ugh! What's his problem? He knows one of my friends is a unicorn and he still wants to take a picture? Sigh, maybe I should've listened to Patty and not come here, or at the very least maybe…. Maybe see if I could get Marco to come with me." Star said quietly to herself.

"Not having the best time are we?" a voice said getting Star's attention.

She looked and saw a boy with short, light brown, somewhat spiky hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing a white buttoned up collared shirt, orange tie, red gloves, black pants and black dress shoes.

"That's understandable, given who your date for the evening is." The boy said as he took a sip from his drink. "He seems to be struggling with his anger, and not doing a very good job at keeping it in check."

"Tell me about it," Star said, "I bet your having a way better time with your date. Or are you here by yourself?"

"The person I'm meeting with is running a bit late, so I'm waiting for them." The boy said. "If you'll please excuse now, I'll take my leave." He said before walking off as Star watched him leave.

"Huh, weird guy. But he seems nice enough; hope his date shows up and is better than – "

"Star!" Star sighed internally when she heard a familiar voice of her ex calling her.

As the boy from before made his way through the crowd of guests, he spots a woman with bright, vibrant pink hair and bangs with contoured feathery strands that were covering her one of her yellow eyes. She was wearing a purple and black strapless dress with detachable purple sleeves, black stockings and purple high-heels.

When the woman spots him, she smiles and makes her way over to him.

"Well, well, this certainly is a surprise seeing you here of all places, Nine." The boy said.

"Well, if it isn't Asroc "The Pygmalion Furnace"." Nine said. "Can I say it's not too surprising to find you in a place such as this?"

"Sigh… you may." The boy named Asroc said. "I take you're here to collect Viper and myself, correct?"

"Well originally, I thought it was just going to be that anger-filled idiot. But Zonda sensed that you were here as well, so I'd say it was more of a special coincidence."

"I see. Now allow me to ask this, would you coming here to find us have anything to do with a young girl with blonde hair and magic practically pouring off of her?"

"Oh, so you ran into her, huh? Well she's part of the reason, it's the person she's associated with that's caught the eye of our leader." Nine said as she caught sight of said person along with another individual of interest. "In fact; that person as well as another have just arrived." She said prompting Asroc to look past Nine at a group that had just entered. More specifically at the ones wearing the long red coat and long, dark blue coat.

"Nine, the one in the red coat and the sword on his back," Asroc asked, "Is he?"

"Yes, he is." Nine said.

"And what of the younger one?"

"That would be the one that has caught Nova's eye."

"Hmm…"

Marco, Dante, Janna, Yu, Patty and Eric had just walked into the dance hall after taking the same demonic elevator that brought Star here.

"This is the ball that Star was dragged to, huh?" Dante said as he looked around. "Seems pretty tame from what I'm seeing." He said as he snagged a couple of finger sandwiches from a passing server. "But the foods not too bad."

"Take care of your stomach later Dante." Patty said. "We need to find Star now."

"Then tells us where we're supposed to start looking – " Eric stared to say before Marco went ahead into the crowd.

"Well Marco's got the right idea, just go in and start asking some of these guys if they've seen Star." Janna said as she followed Marco's example and went on ahead.

"I can get behind that." Dante said as he did the same with Patty following suite and Yu going after Marco.

Eric just sighed and did as the others did and asked if anyone had seen Star.

Dante walked up to two demons. Once looked to be just a head with arms and legs and the other looked like some kind of cross between a troll and an imp.

"He you two, mind if I ask you something?"

"Huh? What the heck do you – Oh my gosh!" the neckless demon said once he saw Dante. "Are you… are you Dante!? The Dante, son of Sparda!"

"Wait, this guy is the legendary Dante, dude?" the troll/imp demon said. "You sure?"

"Heck yes I'm sure! Look at him; red coat, giant sword, white hair! It's defiantly him!"

' **Oh boy, even today's demon teens are obsessed with me and family.** ' Dante thought tiredly. ' **Well I guess it's better than them trying to kill me cause of my old man.** '

While Dante was trapped by a couple of demon fan boys at the moment, Marco was making his way through the crowd with Yu close behind him.

"You know; asking some of these… "lesser demons" could help us in finding her faster. Why not just do that instead of just walking passed them?" Yu asked, only for Marco to continue walking. "Hey, did you hear me?"

"Yes I heard you. But…" Marco said as he looked to his covered arm and saw it glowing slightly. "I think I can find Star without asking anyone here. Plus… Yu? Have you also been feeling something… different… within this place?"

"Oh, so you could feel that as well? I was wondering if me and Dante were the only ones. Yes, I have been sensing three powerful presences in this place."

"Three?"

"Yes, but from what I can tell they don't seem to have any intention in coming for you or Dante… yet anyway."

"Okay, then what are they – "

Marco was soon cut off as the voice of an announcer over a microphone was heard throughout the place.

"Good evening everyone. Now if I may have you all turn your attention skyward?" he said as everyone looked up at the ceiling where an imprint of a hand was seen with the center opening to revel red crescent moon skylight. "When the light of the Blood Moon dribbles down and selects two lucky souls… binding them together for all eternity in its hypnotic, ruby brodum." He said as music began to play.

"Something tells me we had better find Star quickly before she ends up bonded to that fire fledgling forever." Yu said before seeing Marco quickly make his passed other couples. "And there he goes."

"Hey there babe," some random demon guy said walking over to Yu acting all suave, "how'd you like to be the lucky lady who dances with this guy under the light of the Blood Moo – "

He's then quickly cut off when Yu summons one of her swords and points it dangerously close to his throat.

"If you wish to continue living, I would highly recommend you walk away from me now." Yu said as the demon quickly ran off and disappeared into the crowd as she dismissed her blade. "Whether it be humans or demons, there's always those who think they have a chance at something when they really don't."

While Marco and the others were looking for Star, she was with Tom when the announcer was speaking and the music started playing. However, Tom got irritated saying the wrong music was playing and ran off to go fix it, telling Star he would be right back. Of course Star chose instead to wander off to try and get a better look at the skylight. As she continued to walking through the crowd looking up at the skylight, Star's thought began to wonder.

' **Sigh, I really do wish everyone else could have come with me to this thing. Janna would be pickpocketing a couple of demons, Patty would most likely be getting Eric to not impale anyone here with his spear, Yu would… well… I think she'd find some way to make this fun.** ' Star thought as she let a small smile appear on her lips before her thoughts then turned to a certain boy with a demonic arm as she felt her cheeks begin to grow warm and her heart race a little. ' **Even though he's had his life completely changed due to his arm changing, Marco never once blamed it on anyone. Not even Janna; even though she felt responsible for what happen, Marco still treats her like a friend. Back when we hugged after we fought those demons for the first time, I felt that Marco was afraid. Afraid that he might not… be himself one day because of the fact that he's now half demon.** '

Star then stopped walking and placed her right hand over where her heart was as she continued to look up at the skylight.

' **Marco, I want you to… I want you to be happy. I want you to know that it doesn't matter to me if your half demon, your still you and that's what makes you so much different from Tom or any other demon. That what Janna, your parents, Patty, Eric, Mr. Morrison, Ms. Lady, Dante, Vergil and… Me all see. That's why I wish… I wish that you were here with me… that you were the one that I would probably… probably…** '

Before Star could finish what she was thinking, she suddenly felt someone grab her left hand and quickly turn her around. Star's eyes had a look of utter surprise when she saw who it was that was standing in front of her. It was none other than Marco with a sheepish smile on his face at the position they were now in.

"Hehe, hey Star." Marco said awkwardly. "Sooo…. How's the ball been so far? Haha." He asked with the sheepish smile still on his face as Star continued to look at him without a word. He then noticed that the hearts on her cheeks looked a little redder than usual. Before Marco could ask about it, Star spoke.

"Marco, your…. You're here?" she asked.

"Uh yeah," Marco said assuming that Star is not all that happy about him showing up here, "See the thins is that – "

Marco was cut off when he and Star were soon covered in a red light that was coming from the skylight above them as the music also stopped.

 **(Song cue: Blood Moon Ball Waltz)**

As a new music began to play; Marco seeing that there was basically no way out of this, took Star's other hand and began to lead her along the center of the dance floor. He was a bit surprised that she allowing him to lead her along before spinning her around, leading into dipping her down before pulling back up as they swayed back and forth. All the while as he was dancing with her, Star was looking at him fondly with a beautiful smile which was making Marco's cheeks feel a bit warm.

' **I know I said she looked really nice before, but seeing Star up close like this… she looks… radiant.** ' He thought before he heard Star speak.

"Marco," she said before Marco but in.

"I'm sorry Star." He said.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for… coming here and interrupting your night. We didn't mean for this happen, okay?"

"We?"

"Uh yeah, Janna, Patty, Eric, Yu and Danteare here too."

"Oh, I see."

"Anyway, I just wanted to say sorry if we – "

"Marco?" Star said cutting him off from what he was going to say and looking at him with that same smile she's had on her face since they started dancing as she slightly squeezed his bandaged hand. "I'm… happy you came here."

"Really?" He asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah. To be honest Marco, I was more or less hoping you'd come here. Since… I wanted to have a chance to dance with you." Star said as she saw his eyes widen before darting away from her sight. This caused Star to grin knowingly at him, seeing his cheeks were turning red even under the red light. "Marco Diaz, are you blushing right now?"

"Umm… maybe?" he said sheepishly smiling. "Kind of hard not to when I'm dancing with a beautiful girl right now." He said which caused Star's own cheeks to turn red as she giggled a little.

"Marco you… sweet dork." She said as she gently laid her head on Marco's chest as the two danced slowly.

Star then suddenly felt Marco being forcibly pushed away from her and saw him skid across the floor on his feet. She looked and saw that the person who had pushed the two apart was Tom, who currently was shooting a furious glare towards Marco as he shot one back at him.

 **(Song end)**

Tom then looked up as the skylight closed and lights came back on. He then looked back to Marco as his three eyes began to glow red.

"That dance… was meant… FOR ME!" He shouted as the entire area was engulfed in flames with a couple of the guests almost getting incinerated. However, this did nothing to discourage Marco as he stood there.

Tom then rose up into the air and launched himself towards. Star looked on terrified, and pulled her wand out and was prepared to blast Tom with an ice spell. But before she could even speak the words, Marco had dashed up to Tom, grabbed him mid-flight by his face with his Devil Bringer and swung him down forcefully to the ground creating a dust cloud. When the dust settled, Star saw Marco walking away from an unconscious Tom as he rotated his arm and made his to her.

"Marco?" Star asked once he was in front of her. "I-is your hand?"

"I'm okay Star." Marco said as he checked his demon arm. "Compared to Yu's fire blood, Tom's flames are… actually kind of weak."

"Please, do not compare me to that greenhorn calling himself a prince of the Underworld."

Star and Marco looked and saw Yu along with Janna and the others. Dante whistles when he sees what Marco had done to Tom.

"Haha, well damn Marco. I didn't think you'd put the guy in the ground like that."

"Yeah, I saw what you did when he was flying at you." Janna said grinning as she slung her arm around Marco's shoulder. "You just grabbed him right out of the air and smashed him into the ground, nice."

"Hmph; all that fire and rage and you put him down in one move? He really is pathetic." Eric said.

"Well he deserved it, after what he was planning to do to Star." Patty said as she huffed at Tom's unconscious form.

"Wait, Tom was planning something?" Star asked.

"Yep," Dante said, "turns out three eyed sleeping beauty here was trying to bond your soul with his using this dance."

"What!?" Star said shocked and angered.

"Yeah Star; Janna found out that if two people dance while under the light of the Blood Moon, their souls will be bonded together." Marco said. "Tom was trying to bond his soul to yours so he could get back together with you, so we came down here to try and stop it."

"But from the looks of it, it seems that you ended up bonding your soul with Marco here instead." Yu said. "Oh well, at least it's better than being connected to a jilted lover."

Star walked over to Tom's unconscious form and using her wand, zapped his anger free button turning the 53 to 0. As she was turning around to walk back to the others, she saw Viper the boy from before come out from the crowd and hoist Tom over his shoulder with one arm. The two looked at each other for a second before Viper walked off with Tom.

Star sighed as she made her way back to the others. Unaware, that Viper had glanced back at group that had come for her. Or more specifically, at Marco and Dante.

"You going to be okay Star?" Marco asked concerned which she appreciated.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Marco. If you make me a bowl of your famous nachos, please?" she asked as Marco rolled his eye jokingly at her.

"Sure thing, Star." He said as Star grabbed him and started rushing out of the dancehall and back with the others following close behind them.

* * *

"You got Jock blocked and then got beatdown in front of your girl?" Viper said to the unconscious Tom as he carried him out of the dancehall and dumped him on the ground. "Freaking weak man; if it were me, I wouldn't let some punk one-shot me into the ground like that."

"No you wouldn't. You'd sooner burn everything to the ground before you let that happen, wouldn't you?" a voice said from behind Viper.

"Hey, you lookin' to get beat into the ground right now?" Viper said as he turned around and threw a punch at the person who was talking smack to him, only to have his fist caught by a red-gloved hand and a pair of brown eyes looking back at him.

"The hell!? Asroc!" Viper said shocked at seeing the brown-haired teen.

"I'm amazed you still remember my name after all this time." Asroc said as let go of Viper's fist and looked passed him at Tom. "I take it you were going to leave this… acquaintance of yours here? If so then good, because I don't think you'll be seeing him again."

"And why is that? Not that I care."

"Nova has begun to reform The Kage no Tenshi, due to the Order of the Sword and… the young man who put this…" Asroc pointed to Tom, "weakling in his place."

"And I should care because?"

"Because as much as I would love it if our leader didn't need your hot-headed anger, he still seems to need you."

Viper looked to the entrance of the dancehall and saw Nine standing there with her arms folded. Instantly, Viper's face instantly turned bright red when he saw the dress she was wearing.

"Wha! M-Ms. Nine! Uh… what… what are you… umm… you look great." He said as he turned his face away from her as she sighed.

"Drop it. Now will you be coming with us or not?" Nine said.

"I… I'll… alright, alright, I'm in." Viper said as Nine sighed and Asroc shrugged his shoulders.

Soon Tom's life coach Brian, found him outside slumped over against the wall. As ran up to check on him, he found a note next to him. Picking it up it read,

" _**Hey, so I ran into a couple of people from days before I started hanging with you and turns out my old band his getting back together. So I probably won't see you or that life coach guy again, so this is goodbye I guess.**_

 _ **P.S. FYI, I knew your stupid plan wouldn't work idiot. Move the hell on or else you'll be stuck trying to chase something you dam well know won't ever happen again.**_

 _ **Later, Viper**_

* * *

 **A/N: Been awhile since you've all seen this story am I right? I'm trying to update a couple of my stories, and I thought I'd start with this one. Originally, I was going to have Dante step in and send Tom flying into a wall. But I thought I would take this chance to show the power difference between Marco and Tom. Now I know that Tom is a half demon himself, same as Marco, Dante and Vergil. But I wanted to show were Tom scales when compared to them; and as you saw, compared to Marco who has only had a couple of weeks of training, can easily put Tom in the ground. Now if he tried fighting either Dante or Vergil? Forget it, the fight would over in a millisecond.**

 **So that's that, See you all later! ;)**


	9. Chapter 8: Movement from the Shadows

**Hello my fellow Devil Hunters! I know it's been a while since I uploaded a chapter for this story, but as with a lot of things life came first. Anyway, this chapter we'll be having a bit more focus on Kage No Tenshi as they continue to reassemble and discuss their plans for not only Marco and the gang, but also in regards to the Order of the Sword. I'll be incorporating some scenes from the episode "Fortune Cookies".**

 **However, in regards to Toffee he will unfortunately be meeting his end early by the end of this chapter. Now before you all start typing and complaining, reason I'm cutting Toffee out is because his part in the show while interesting and very in-depth, doesn't have a place for what I have planned for the rest of the story. Don't worry though; for those who have already guessed where I pulled Nova from, you should know he has a very strategic mindset. Later down the road, Nova and the rest of Kage No Tenshi will have ways of "testing" Marco and his friends.**

 **Now that explanations are over and done with, let's rock!**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. and Devil May Cry belong to their respective companies/makers, I own none of it!**

 **Chapter 8: Movement from the Shadows**

It was another Friday night as the moon hung quietly over Echo Creek.

As most people would either be at home relaxing or catching a movie, one group of teens were busy trying not to get their entrails torn out of them as they fought a group of low-class demons that wore white human-like masks, ethereal black robes and wielded large rusted scissors or scythes.

Dante and Lady called these demons Sin Scissors & Sin Scythes, depending on the weapon. And currently Marco was in a deadlock with the Sin Scythe that was leading this group of Sin Scissors while everyone else held them off.

"This is really starting to tick me off now." Marco growled as he disengaged from the Sin Scythe and backed away before hearing Yu's voice.

"Which part? Fighting an uncommonly strong lesser demon or the frustration of trying to aim for its only weak point being the ugly mask it has for a face?" she asked as Marco dodged and blocked a swipe from the Scythe's attacks.

"Neither. It's the things dam laugh is what's getting on my nerves, it's won't shut up!" Marco shouted. "But yeah, not being able to attack this thing anywhere else but it's face is annoying too."

"Then may I suggest instead of using your giant clever of a sword, you us mine instead?"

"And your telling me to do now… while I'm struggling?"

"You say that as if I was planning on letting you die, which you wouldn't have against this fledgling here." Yu said with a hint of teasing in her voice which didn't go unnoticed by Marco as he sighed.

Marco then placed his sword on his back and summoned the twin Blood Jian swords to his hands. He then swung both swords, firing several blood blades at the Sin Scythe, forcing it to try and block the ones that were flying towards it's face. While it was distracted, Marco took the chance to dash up to the demon and as it deflected one the blades with its scythe, leaving it wide open for him to stab it in its face, killing it.

"Well done," Yu said, "waiting for the chance to strike at it when it lowered its guard."

"Why else would I start off by launching those blood blades for?" Marco said as he dismissed his Devil arm.

"Oh, now I see. I figured you were just going to fire off random attacks in an effort to get lucky is all."

"That sounds more like your comparing me to Dante." Marco said as he heard Yu snickering.

After dealing with the rest of the remaining demons, Dante brought his team to a Chinese restaurant to celebrate for a job well done.

"You kids are defiantly getting better at this." Dante said as he ate a bowl of lamain.

"Understatement of the year, Dante." Janna said as she ate her spring roll. "Kat has been teaching me a couple of new spells."

"I'm not sure teaching is the right word." Kat said. "I brought the books but the second you saw how the spell is performed you instantly went for it and got on either your first or second try."

"Alfonzo and Ferguson did always call you a witch Janna." Marco said as he at a plate of shrimp fried rice.

"Whatever, that was just them being wimps." Janna said. "Besides Marco, I know you see me more as a sorceress."

"When have I ever called you that?"

"A couple times, here and there."

"I believe being called a witch is better suited for you." Eric said.

"I don't think anyone asked for your input, ponytail." Janna said which prompted everyone to laugh expect Eric who was glaring at Janna.

"You should have known you had that coming the moment you wanted to try and make fun of Janna." Patty said mockingly as she ate.

"Yeah Eric, you should have known what would happen if you decided to try and make fun of Janna." Star added while snickering.

Before long a waitress came by their table with two boxes of fortune cookies and a strawberry sundae.

"How did you even get them to make you a strawberry sundae?" Patty said. "It wasn't even on their menu."

"Heh; let's just say… I have my ways." Dante said as he began digging into his favorite desert.

"So what are these called again?" Star asked.

"Their Fortune Cookies Star, there's a slip of paper inside them that supposedly tell your fortune." Kat explained.

"Oooh, it's just like the calzones on Mewni." Star says. "Only differences are that those just tell you when you're going to die."

"What… kind of world do you come from where your food tells you when you're going to die?" Eric said.

"I wouldn't go looking for the answer to that question Eric." Marco said as he took a fortune cookie from the box and opened it.

"So, what's your fortune Marco?" Star asked.

"Hmm, it says, " _ **Be wary of the seekers of the false light, your fate can be answered by those within the shadows**_ "." Marco read.

"That's a very strange fortune." Patty said. "What do you guys thinks it means?"

"Not really sure." Kat said.

"Same here." Star said.

"Perhaps it's an omen," Eric said, "maybe something involving you is coming and this is some kind of sign telling you to be prepared. Though why it came in the form of a cookie is beyond me."

"Huh, well it's not like we haven't had run-ins with odd stuff as of late." Dante said. "But if something big really is headed our way, think we better stay on our toes and be ready."

"Speaking of that, there's a certain topic I'd like to bring up." Patty said. "Actually, Morrison was the one who brought it up and it concerns you Dante."

"Me? What about?" Dante asked.

"Morrison believes since we've all been working with Devil May Cry it's actually starting to feel like more of a business now."

"Really? Well that's good and all, I guess."

"And it's because of that, Morrison thinks it's time you made a change."

"A change?" Dante said confused. "What kind of change?"

"Your appearance, dummy." Patty said.

"Huh? The hell's wrong with what I'm wearing now?"

"You mean besides the fact you don't wear a shirt?" Kat said.

"Come on, are you serious? Just because I don't wear a dam shirt, I need a makeover or something?"

"Dante, maybe it doesn't have to be an overhaul of your look," Marco said, "Maybe your look just needs a little bit of an update. Nothing over the top or crazy, just an… improved version of your outfit is all I think Morrison is asking."

Dante gave what Marco said some thought before downing the last of his sundae.

"So, your saying I wouldn't have to go get a haircut or anything like that, Marco?"

"Well, not from what I can see anyway."

"When was your last haircut anyway, Dante?" Star asked.

"Hmm, I think my last time I went for a trim was when I got the girls Ebony and Ivory. That was around 20 years ago I think?"

"What!?"

Meanwhile on top of a building that was on the opposite side of the restaurant, Nine and Halibel were watching the group.

"I never really could understand the point of putting those silly little papers inside those cookies." Nine said. "It seems like a waste if you ask me."

"Perhaps it's a sort of human custom." Halibel said, not really interested in the topic.

Just then, a portal opens up behind the two. They look and see two figures come through it.

The first was a young teenage girl with short brownish red hair with two mirroring white streaks and amber eyes. She wore a black jacket with a fur collar, a white and purple t-shirt underneath that reads "satsu" (殺), meaning "kill", a short red skirt, and black knee high boots. She also had on a black spiked choker around her neck.

The second person was also a teenage girl, but was older and taller than the other. She had long brown hair and green eyes, wore an orange sweater dress made of wool, with a black and white short sleeved jacket on top. She wore multiple purple wrist bands, two on each wrist, and a black belt with a silver buckle in the infinity shape.

"Well now isn't this a surprise." Nine said. "Desna and Gibril, what a lovely surprise to see you both again."

"Shut it witch." Gibril said.

"It's very nice to see you as well, Lady Nine and Lady Halibel." Desna said as she entangled her fingers in her hair.

"Is there something you both needed?" Halibel asked.

"Master Nova has called for a meeting and your attendance is required."

"A meeting? What about?" Nine asked. But before Desna could say anything, Gibril cut-in.

"You'll find out when you get your butts through the dam portal! Now come on!" she said as she turned and went back through the portal.

"And I see she's still as anger as ever." Nine said as she and Halibel walked through the portal with Desna going through last as it closed.

* * *

 **(Fortuna Island, Lamina Peak, Fortuna Castle, Dining hall)**

As the portal opens, the four exit into a large and lavish looking dining hall with a large and long table in the center with several chairs. Each one occupied by members of the Kage No Tenshi, minus Nova who has yet to arrive yet.

"Your back, that was quick." Said the voice of a young man with purple eyes and short spiky light brown hair with white streaks, wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with purple highlights, a white jacket with black and purple highlights, blue trousers with one leg pulled up slightly, and white boots. "Hey Nine and Halibel, been awhile, huh?"

"Milas, good to see you. Which ocean have you been hiding in?" Nine said jokingly as the person named Milas laughed.

"Ah, nowhere special. Just been seeing how the human world's oceans have changed. Not too much, except for a couple of new species of water creatures." Milas said. "As well as a couple of idiot humans who thought it was a good idea to try and catch them while I was around."

"I take the ocean became more… red… when you were done with them?" Halibel asked, knowing the answer.

"Ha, that's what I like about you Halibel. Not only are you a fellow water user like myself, but you also get how I deal with morons that mess with the ocean." The young man said as Halibel sighed.

"I see you've continued with your cause of protecting the oceans of the world Milas." Another young man with cyan, somewhat spiky hair, and green eyes, as well as a large scar on the left side of his face said as he entered the room. He wore a black military officers uniform with gold and green highlights, a white shirt underneath, a blue tie and a pair of brown boots. He wore black belt that had a katana that was kept in a green sheathe strapped to it. "It's good to see that your determination to the task has now wavered. Lady Nine and Lady Halibel, it is good to see you both as well."

"Likewise Jota." Halibel said, while Nine waved with a board look.

Soon the doors to the dining hall open as a young girl with long, cream white hair with pink highlights with curls and dark pink eyes, wearing a smart, sleeveless black and white double breasted dress with magenta tights and black shoes with gold buckles and a black bow tied around her head enters. She's followed by a young man with short, somewhat spiky white hair, wearing a white suit, a blue waistcoat with gold highlights, black shoes, and a white and black jacket draped over his shoulders with blue and silver highlights. He was wearing a black belt with a silver buckle where a katana could be seen strapped to it and black gloves. His eyes were also closed.

"Oh, Nine and Halibel! I see that Gibril and Desna brought you both. It's really great to see you again." The girl said politely.

"Dear Zonda, it's been a lifetime." Nine said before looking to the young man. "Tenjian, how have you been? Doing well I hope?"

"Yes Madam Nine, I have been fine. It seems you are doing fine as a well." The youth named Tenjian said as he bowed respectfully to Nine.

Just then a portal appeared at the end of the table, as Nova came through out before it closed behind him. He looks around and sees that the remaining members of his group have all assembled.

"I see that everyone has arrived." Nova said as he took his seat with everyone else following suit.

Once everyone was seated, Nova began to address the group.

"First, I would like to say it please me to see all of you again." Nova said. "It truly has been sometime since we were all gather here like this."

"It Truly has," Esdeath said, as she looked around the room with a grin. "I truly hope none of you have gotten soft since the last time we were all together like this."

"You need not worry Esdeath; if it is a challenge thou seek, I will face thee with all my power." Said a man with orange eyes and short, white-blonde hair, with one massive cowlick protruding from the front. He was wearing a unique black and orange jacket with tailcoats and white baggy trousers and brown boots.

"Really Carrera? Then I hope you'll give me a good fight then." Esdeath said grinning.

"Sigh, we just sat down and you two already want to go bash each other's brains in." said a boy with blue eyes that were currently focused on the cellphone in his hand and somewhat spiky, sand-brown hair, with the bangs swept over his right eye. He was wearing a blue jacket that was zipped open, an untucked white shirt and white and black shoes with light blue soles. He also wore a pair of blue cordless beat headphones. "But sure, go right ahead and do that. I'm sure the Order wouldn't mind finding us all in their castle right now."

"W-W-W-W-W-WHAT!? W-W-W-Why are we in the Order of the Sword's castle!? W-W-W-W-Wouldn't they kill us if they found out we were here!?" a girl with waist-length white hair and nervous filled purple eyes said fearfully. She was wearing a long dark purple, two-tailed hooded coat with long sleeves that covered her hands over a violet colored buttoned shirt and light purple skirt. She wore a black choker with a purple diamond around her neck and indigo colored boots with black straps and soles that stopped just passed her knees.

"You don't have to worry Elise," Asroc said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Teseo and Merak created a shadow field which keeps us hidden, as well as masking our presence. So the Order won't be able to detect us here."

"O-oh, okay then." Elise said calming down a bit.

"FYI, it's not easy working with someone who acts likes he's 6." Merak said.

"Hey, hey, come on now. You always have that board look on your face Mer-Mer, I was just trying to get smile out of you ;)." Said the boy known as Teseo who had pale green hair, a thin ponytail and darker green eyes, with the bangs swept over his right eye. He was wearing a green zip-up jumper under a white coat, both of which had the sleeves rolled up, blue jeans, also rolled up, and black boots.

"Well it didn't work and all you really did was make the experience as annoying as possible for me." Merak said. "And what's with the stupid nickname?"

"I thought it suited you! :D."

"Well it doesn't."

"Can you both shut up now?" Velvet said getting fed up with the two's bickering. "Your annoying brats in my opinion, can we just get to the point of why we're all here now and why we're all sitting in one of the enemy's locations?"

"Yes, well allow me to explain that to you all now." Nova said. "The Order of the Sword has been using this castle to hide the secret laboratory they had here for some of their… interesting experiments. But as of recently, they've chosen to abandon this location in favor of a new area, due to a breakthrough they have accomplished."

"So wait, those Order guys aren't ever here anymore?" Viper asked. "Then how come we need that shadow field thing to hide?"

"The Order believes this castle to be now abandoned," Nova said, "I asked that Merak and Teseo help create something to ensure they continued to believe that. Also, the field's masking properties help with concealing… a certain someone's power, due to his lack of control."

"Lack of control?" Viper asked confused.

Nine just sighed before stating the obvious. "Viper, I know this is hard for your small brain to handle, but I'll try to make it simple for you. Look around at everyone here right now, do notice someone missing?"

"Someone… missing?" Viper said as he looked around. "Someone missing… someone missing… missing… oh… ooohhh!" he said finally getting what Nine was talking about. "So bug guy is here too? I would've thought he get killed off pretty quick."

"Yes, well the Order seems to have greatly underestimated Stratos. Which cost them a great many of their members who have fallen to him." Zonda said. "It certainly wasn't easy bringing him back here, that for certain."

"You're talking like you had to do it yourself." Velvet said. "You're not one of the guys who had to fight tooth and nail to bring that dam lunatic back here!"

"Truth be told, fighting Stratos was not easy." Tenjian said. "He may fight like a wild animal, but it also made his attack movements almost impossible to read."

"Not to mention he kept turning into those stupid dam bugs almost the whole time! I could barely land a hit on that jerk!" Gibril said.

"So where exactly is mister "Always Starving" right now?" Nine asked.

"Stratos is currently being held in the testing chamber where the Order's secret lab was." Nova said. "Other than for when he'll be sent out, that is where he'll remain."

"I see." Nine said. "Now then Nova, you mention that the Order left this castle because of a breakthrough they had. Care to explain that, please?"

"Does it involve anything regarding the boy?" Hailbel asked, which got the attention of a couple of the others, minus those who were already informed or knew who she was talking about.

"You could say that," Nova said, "There is a similar connection to the two. Allow me to go into detail. From what I was able to gather, the Order has somehow found a way to graph the powers we have onto humans who are compatible enough. They named it "Project Flacon Ascension" and so far four candidates from the Order have been successful in obtaining these powers."

"Your freaking kidding me!" Viper shouted.

"Do we have anything to identify these four?" Jota asks.

"Teseo?" Nova asked.

"Well I couldn't get anything on all four, but I did manage to get something about one of them! Take a look! ;)"

Teseo's hand glows green before he places it on the table, causing a ghostly image to appear in the center. The image was that of a young teenage girl with light blue eyes and long blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail and a pair of pigtails, and a scar on her left cheek. She was wearing a black and blue cloak with blue-highlighted shoulder pads and a large armored collar. Underneath she wore a black bodysuit and a pair of white armored boots, each with a spike on the foot and two near the kneecap. She also wore blue, metal gloves with sharp fingertips. Finally, she had six scabbards with three on both her hips and a sword in her left hand.

"Who the hell is this?" Gibril said.

"The stars…. They tell me she…. May prove to be either a powerful foe…. Or an interesting wild card." Desna says.

"Her name is Blade; she's 17 and joined the Order of the Sword when she was… huh… she joined when she was 12. Right after she lost her little sister during a demon outbreak on Fortune." Teseo said. "Since then she's harbored a deep hatred for demon kind and swore to avenge her sister's death by quote "erasing the "stain" that is the demon race from the mortal world" end quote."

"So she seeks vengeance for the loss of her younger sibling?" Hailbel asks. "Was there no information on their parents?"

"Not. A. Thing." Teseo said. "From what I could find out, Miss Blade and her little sister were found by the Order, abandoned and alone. When they were asked what happened, they said they couldn't recall anything."

"So the Order of the Sword are imbuing strong individuals with demon powers. But to what end? What do they hope to gain from this?" Asroc asked.

"A good question, one that I unfortunately don't have to answer to yet." Nova said. "But whatever the Order is planning, I don't believe their ready to carry it out yet. The creation of these enhanced humans is most-likely the first stage of their plan."

"If that's the case, then I guess we better keep a closer watch on these guys." Milas said. "So if we're done talking about what those Order guys are up to, what's this about a boy Hailbel mentioned, hmm?" he said with a hint of teasing his voice as he looked at the blonde female. "You didn't by any chance hook up with someone, did you?"

"Well as a matter of fact…" Nine started to say before Hailbel cut her off.

"Nine, if you do not wish for the flame which is your soul to be drowned in an ocean torrent, you will stop talking right now." Hailbel said in a very scary calm voice.

"Alright, alright. Such a serious mentality with you."

"Ha, ha. As much as the thought of Hailbel seeing someone if humorous, let explain what she meant earlier." Nova said. "Before I requested that we all gather again; I came across a very interesting discovery. 2 years ago; the eldest son of the Dark Knight Sparda Vergil, had returned to the human world."

Minus Nine, Hailbel, Velvet, Zonda and Esdeath, everyone else was shocked at the news.

"If the news that Sparda's eldest son is back shocked you all that much, then this next bit may cause some of you to fall out of your seats." Nine said, getting everyone's attention. "Upon Vergil's return to the human world, he came across a young man who had been attacked and gravely injured protecting someone from a demon."

"However the human didn't perish. But instead not only was his life spared, his arm had morphed and he was granted demonic power." Hailbel added.

"You have got to be kidding me!?" Gibril shouted.

"B-B-B-B-B-But how could a normal human have gained demonic power just from being attacked by a demon?" Elise asked.

"That is indeed the question." Jota said thinking a bit before addressing his leader. "What is the current status of this young man sir?"

' **Here we go…** ' Nine thought.

"As of lately; the young man is currently in the employ of Sparda's second son Dante's demon hunting business, as well as being mentored by both brothers." Nova said. "Not only that, but he's managed to acquire a powerful Devil Arm."

"Okay, I think I know where you're going with this." Milas said. "So which of us is going to go pick him up and bring him back here?"

"Please allow me the honor." Carrera said standing up. "If this youth is one trained by the sons of the Legendary Sparda, I would like the relish the chance to fight him."

"How about hell no!" Gibril said. "Knowing you, the guys would end up dead before you remembered you were supposed to bring him back here. Let me do it, I've got enough sense to not kill him."

"You mean so long as he doesn't mention your height?" Nine said teasingly.

"THE HELL YOU'D SAY!?"

"My point exactly. Anyway, me and Hailbel have been assigned to watch the young man. Our dear leader here has made it clear that we're not to go after the him, well not yet anyway."

"What Nine said is correct." Nova confirmed. "It's only been two years since the boy obtained these powers; even though he's shown rapid growth in a short time, he's still green."

"If that is the case," Jota said, "then may I suggest we be allowed to test the boy in some areas sir?"

"Test him? How so?" Nova asked, inquiring Jota to explain.

"What I mean is that instead of direct confrontation, we be allowed to put the boy through obstacles. With Ladies Nine and Hailbel to oversee them; to insure… certain people…" Jota said taking a quick glance at Esdeath and Carrera, "Do not go overboard."

"Hmm… I see no issue with this. Unless Nine and Hailbel object to it?" Nova asked the two.

"So long as it does not draw too much attention." Hailbel said.

"No problem at all with me." Nine said. "This gives me the chance to observe his progress more often now."

"Very well then, I'll permit this." Nova said. "This may very well revel more interesting things to us."

"Speaking of interesting things," Merak said, "it looks like we have a visitor."

"A member of the Order?" Asroc asked.

"Not unless they started recruiting guys that look like lizard-men wearing business suits. LOL!" Teseo said as he showed an image of the front of the castle, where everyone could see someone who indeed looked to be a blue-skinned humanoid lizard creature with slicked-back dark purple hair, and yellow eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath it and a red tie. He looked to be also carrying a suitcase as he approached the bridge of the castle.

"Who the hell is this that?" Viper asked. "And why is he here?"

Nova sighed as he was well aware of this was and what he wanted. Nova had taken the liberty of looking into the family history of Star Butterfly, a recent friend and addition to Marco's circle of friends. He discovered that the girl's family has a very… "Dark" … history pertaining to monsters. One such monster was Toffee of Septarsis, a monster general that was able to kill the queen and mother of the current ruler of Star's home dimension, inciting a war. Nova soon discovered that Toffee's main goal was the destruction of everything related to magic. While this was indeed very ambitious, he found it to be rather trivial compared to what the Order of the Sword could be plotting. So he concluded looking any further into the monster.

' **Now it seems he's found us in hopes of worming his way in to achieve his own ambitions.** ' Nova thought.

"Zonda," Nova said, "I've noticed that Ghauri is not here. Can I assume he's chosen not to come to the meeting?"

"I'm afraid so." Zonda said, sighing. "While Velvet and I were able to convince him to come, he refused to attended to meeting. Saying in his own way, he didn't want to be in the same room as Asroc."

"That fraud of a dancer is still hurt about what I said?" Asroc said.

"You know how he can get when someone disrespects his dancing style." Zonda said. "Anyway he said he'd be in the Grand hall working on his dance moves."

"I see." Nova said. "Let's adjourn for today then. Teseo and Merak, continue with seeing if you can find out anything more of this "Project Flacon Ascension". As well as those chosen for it."

"OK, OK! ;)!"

"Fine." The two said.

"Asroc, Desna, and Gibril? You three will be working with Nine and Hailbel."

"Very well." Asroc said.

"Understood." Desna said.

"Ugh, fine. But I'm not going to like this." Gibril growled.

"Oh come on now, am I really that bad to be around?" Nine said as Hailbel rolls her eyes.

"I take it that you would like me and my bother to see to our guest then?" Zonda said.

"If you would." Nova said kindly. "Please inform Ghauri as well to greet him."

"Already done." Zonda said. Come brother, let's go greet our visitor."

"Very well." Tenjian said, following after his sister.

"So what are the rest of us supposed to do then?" Milas asked Nova.

"The rest of you can stay here and leave at your leisure." Nova said. "Just be sure not to do anything that will attract the Order's attention here."

With that said, Nova opened a portal and left the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile in the castle's Grand Hall, a young man with cyan eyes and somewhat long purple hair, wearing a white short sleeved shirt, a small white-purple sleeveless jacket, blue jeans with two purple straps hooked onto the jeans and lighter blue knees, white shoes with purple highlights, a black and silver pair of goggles on his forehead, black wristbands, and a black necklace with a silver spearhead pendant was break dancing in the middle of the hall.

This person or rather this demon was Ghauri, a member of the Kage No Tenshi. Though on the streets, he's known as "The Prism Master".

Ghauri jumped up onto his feet after finishing his route with a satisfied smile.

"Okay! Now that workout was good! But I bet I can come up with something better for guys back in the hood!" he rhythmed. "But first things first, gotta let in this stuff shirt."

Ghauri then walks up to the large doors of the castle and opens them. There, he's greeted by the suit wearing lizard guy Zonda had informed him about. He saw that he was carrying a black suitcase, but could sense something coming from it.

"Good evening sir, my name is Toffee. I take you are a member of the Kage No Tenshi, correct?" Toffee asked as he causally adjusted his tie.

"Yo! You catch on quick for a corporate stiff." Ghauri said. "They call me Ghauri, aka Prism Master. When I'm around, you better expect disaster!"

"Hmm…" Toffee said eyeing the person in front of him. ' **I'm finding it hard to believe that this person is a member of a secret gathering of demons.** ' He thought. ' **He's seems more like a clown if nothing else.** '

"Now Ghauri, they'll be no talking of disaster in front of your visitor."

Toffee and Ghauri looked and saw Zonda and Tenjian entering the hall from a side door.

"Also Ghauri, you should have ushered of guest to enter. Not have standing outside for so long." Tenjian added.

"Right, right, sorry bro." Ghauri said as he stepped to the side to allow Toffee to enter. "Come on in and make yourself at home."

"Right." Toffee said walking in as Ghauri closed the doors.

"My apologies for you having received such a poor welcome. My name is Zonda, and this is my brother Tenjian. We are members of Kage No Tenshi, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Toffee of Septarius." Zonda said as she curtsied.

"It's seems you were already aware of my arrival here." Toffee said.

"Yes, are leader had anticipated that you would seek us out." Tenjian said. "However, we are unaware as to the nature of looking for us."

"That is what I wish to discuss with your leader." Toffee said.

"I see. Unfortunately, he's already left to attend to another matter." Zonda says. "So he's tasked us with hearing what you have to say and relying it back to him for later."

"Hmm, very well then." Toffee said accepting her words. "Is there some place we can discuss?"

"The place your looking for is the library! Just two floors." Ghauri said as he patted Toffee on the back and walked to the door that Zonda and Tenjian came through.

"That's Ghauri's way of saying that he'll lead us to the library, in case you were wondering." Zonda clarified for Toffee.

"Your friend has a very… interesting way of speaking." Toffee says.

"Well Ghauri is a… unique… individual." Tenjian said as he and the septirain followed after his sister and Ghauri.

* * *

( **Fortuna Castle, Library)**

After arriving at the library; Zonda, Tenjian, and Ghauri sat down and listened to what Toffee was proposing to them. Safe to say that between them, their opinions on what the lizard was offering varied. But shared the same thought as Nova, they were not interested in a fight that did not benefit them.

Or in Ghauri's case, he didn't care one bit about the whole thing.

"Well Mr. Toffee," Zonda started, "Your offer and your reasons are very sound."

"You also seem to have the resolve to see this through, which is commendable if nothing else." Tenjian added.

"There's no need to find what's really on your minds with me." Toffee said. "I know you're wondering, "what could we possible get out of working alongside me?" is what you might be thinking."

Toffee then placed the suitcase he had brought with him on the table in front of the three and opened it.

Inside was what looked to be a metallic-looking backpack. Its appearance was that of an insectoid skull with mandibles, three blood red symbols on its forehead, glowing red menacing eyes and a dark perpetual aura that has some dim glow mixed with it. On both its sides are two segmented wing sheathes and a rose placed near the mandibles.

"My, my, my." Zonda said looking at the unique item. "Is this what I believe it to be?"

"You are correct Ms. Zonda," Toffee said as he turned the case around for the three to get a better look, "it is indeed a Devil Arm I acquired. It's known as – "

"Lucifer." Tenjian said cutting Toffee off. "Forgive me for butting in like that, I was just impressed that you were able to obtain a devil arm. They are not so easily found by… normal means."

"Yes, well let's just say my methods are not normal as well." Toffee said.

"Hmm, is that so?" Zonda says as she picks up Lucifer from the case and looks it over more. "I must say though Mr. Toffee; you certainly know what will catch the eye of the person you're looking to work with."

"Hm-hm, I take it your satisfied with my little peace offering then?" Toffee said with a little self-satisfied smirk on his maw, feeling that things were going as he had planned. Once these three in front of him pass along the go ahead to their leader, he can then proceed to work his way through the group and take it over to use for his main objective.

"I can't lie, this saves us some trouble, now we don't have to go digging though rubble." Ghauri said as he laid back in his seat.

"Yes indeed Ghauri, this does save us a lot of time now. Wouldn't you agree, Tenjian?" Zonda asked her brother.

"It is as my sister says," Tenjian says as he looks to Toffee with his closed eyes, "we are indeed thankful for you, Toffee of Septarsis."

"Come now, there's no need for so much – " Toffee was in the middle of saying, before his eyes widened as he felt a searing pain in his chest. He looked down and saw a blade made of ice protruding from his chests. "W-what?" he stammered out before looking up and seeing Zonda standing in front of him.

"Oh my apologies Mr. Toffee, my dear brother looks to have jumped the gun a bit too soon before you could finish patting yourself on the back." Zonda says as she begins circling around the stunned septarian.

"Come on that's just whack! I wanted to do that!" Ghauri complained.

"Calm yourself Ghauri, we will still need to dispose of him." Tenjian says calmly. "From what Master Nova has told us, his species has regenerative abilities. Which if that's the case, we'll have to think of some way to halt it."

"No need to worry about that." Zonda said as she sat herself on the table. "I've already thought of solution."

"Which is?" Tenjian asked.

Zonda then turns to look at Toffee who has fallen silent for a while and smirks.

* * *

"Ghauri?" Zonda says, not taking her eyes off Toffee. "Your crystals can capture and stop anything they form around, right?"

"Yeah, that's for show, where you taking this flow?" Ghauri asked.

A little while later Toffee began regain consciousness. The last thing he could remember was a searing, piercing pain in his chest and then seeing a sword made of ice in his chest before everything went black.

"Hey Yo-yo, the suits awake. But I bet he's not feeling too good mate."

Toffee looked up and found Ghauri, smirking at him.

"You…"

"Yeah me, you surprised T?"

"Oh, I see your awake now Mr. Toffee."

Toffee and Ghauri look and see Zonda with Tenjian behind her holding the case that held Lucifer.

"Now I know you must be very confused as to what's going on right now. So I'll try to explain it as simple as possible for you." Zonda said. "To begin with; our dear leader Nova had already anticipated that you would come here to try and find us. He also knew your true intentions on wanting to join our group as well; which I'm honest, it seems very small when compared to what we are all taking part in."

Toffee didn't say a word. Or more correctly, couldn't say a word. Just the pure fact that the leader of the group he was tracking had fully expected him to come looking for him. He thought he had planned everything out to the letter.

"Really now, did you honestly think you could outwit Master Nova?" Tenjian said. "He has lived far longer than any living creature known to man or beast and his mental sharpness far exceeds anything you thought you had."

"Very true brother, very true." Zonda said in agreement. "At any rate, we at least would like to thank you one last time for bringing us the devil arm you found. It will prove to be very useful for what we have planned down the line." She said doing a little curtsy.

"Last… time?" Toffee struggled to say.

"That's right bro, because it's time for you get up and go." Ghauri said as snapped his fingers and instantly trapped Toffee's right leg in a purple crystal before Tenjian quickly cut it off with his sword.

Toffee then looked and realized that his left hand, his right eye, and his tail were also cut off and placed all around him in similar purple crystals.

"If you're also wondering what's going on or why you're not able to regrow the limbs Ghauri and my brother are cutting off of you, it's because Ghauri's crystal negate any type regeneration or healing traits the person has." Zonda explained. "See just because Nova doesn't see you as a threat, doesn't mean he wants to take the chance of you doing something that will interfere with our plans. So to make sure of that, were… "cutting" … you out of the equation both figuratively and literally."

"Once that's done, your pieces will be scattered as to keep you from coming back anytime soon." Tenjian said. "It seems that in your plot to erase all magic, you made the mistake of trying to worm your way into a hornet's nest."

Toffee's mind could no longer comprehend what had just happened. He thought he had everything figured out, he thought he had prepared for anything. But he was wrong; he thought he was two steps ahead of everyone. But in reality, there was someone who was ten steps ahead of him. This was the last thought in his mind before he caught the gleam of Tenjian's sword cutting clean through his neck.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey you guys! I'm really sorry this chapter took so freaking long to get out to you. Life has been... well life. Plus my new job has been eating up a lot of my time too. But anyway, hope you all like this chapter. Looks like things are starting to get moving now. Also again sorry for anyone who is a fan of Toffee; but like I said I don't have a place for him in what I have planned.**

 **Now on to something else. If there are any RWBY fans who are reading this right now then I assume you know that today marks the passing of the show's creator Monty Oum. So I'm putting this out in remembrance of him and his work into creating something everyone can enjoy. That being said, I'm going to try and update my Star vs. X RWBY story. not promises if I'll be able to do it soon, but just keep an eye out.**

 **Okay, I think I've talked long enough. I'll see you guys again soon. Peace! ;)**


End file.
